The Truth Beneath Our Eyes
by Nefer-T
Summary: Story closed. I just don't feel like removing it, so it'll stay here until I decide what to do.
1. Default Chapter

WASUP:D This is just a default chapter to explain a couple o' stuff about the characters and such. I decided to edit it and put the summary in here lol. Note, again, that this chapter is just to put in some references about my OCs, the story actually begins next chapter. If you want to read, go to the next chapter and if you want details on my OCs come take a peek here!

**SUMMARY: **After G-Rev. Her life could be perfect, even though she does things she can't control, if it wasn't for that one particular Kai Hiwatari. They'll be forced into 'getting along' though, due to Voltaire's will. Even for rebbels such as Kai and Asuka, family honor is very important! And so is finding what his heart wants. Can she make Kai see that not all in life is about sitting in a corner in a dark room? Will his enemy teach him how to look up at life at last? Read to find out lol (sounds a tad more dramatic than it actually is lol). Obviously, crazy pairings and love triangles ahead!

* * *

**Asuka Tsukino Heyriaku (OC):**

**AKA: Tsuki. **

_AGE: _nearly 18 years old. Born the 17th June 1987

_STORY: _her past is still a bit of a mystery to everybody.Her mother and oldest brother were assumed dead after a car crash just a week after her 10th birthday.She came to live in Bakuten City when she was about 14 years old,and immediatly befriended most of the Bladebreakers. At first no one knew she was a blader untill a year later in a freak accident, a burglar that tried to rob her house died. Strange things may happen around her. She has a unique cat, Akatsuki.

_FAMILY: _Tyson's step cousin from her father's side. She has two living brothers, Alexander (16 yrs) and Rio (20 yrs). She comes from a wealthy, respectable family, though she and her father don't get along well.

_FRIENDS/ ENEMIES: _her best friend is Angel. She is very good friends with Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Megumi and Jeanine, Ayanami and Kaoru, and of course her own cousin Tyson

she absolutely loathes Kai Hiwatari though, and hates his pseudo-girlfriend April The School Slut and their Social Studies teacher.

_LOOKS:_ tall, 174 cms (centimeters) or 5'8'' (inches aproximately). Light emerald green eyes which have a dark green spiral around the pupils, seem to have a hypnotising ability over most people. Black hair with auburn streaks in it, slightly wavy near the end, mid-back length and two bangs in front of her face. Naturally tanned skin due to her mother's side Egyptian blood. Frequently has to swat guys away. Neko-jin (like Ray).

_BEYBLADE: bit-beast: _Kinsei (unknown element; black giant Sphynx)

**Angela Sohryu (OC):**

**AKA: Angel. **

_AGE: _17 years old, born in October 1987

_STORY: _Not much is known.She was found by Grandma Rose when she was three years old inside the old house's garage, with only a small note saying her birthdate, which finished in "Take care of my Angel.".

_FAMILY: _Unknown. Lived only with Asuka's family since the age of three, now currently keeping company to Grandma Rose in Seia City.

_LOOKS: _168 cms, or 5'6'' inches. Light pink eyes which immediatly turn reddish when something is wrong; has the strange ability to make people feel more comfortable,warmer and nicer, by looking into them. Light brown, or dark blonde, hair with strawberry milk- coloured streaks in it, straight, mid-back length. Often cheerful and seen being followed by boys.

_BEYBLADE: bit-beast: _Tenshi (ice element; large,slender black panther with dark blue eyes)

**Megumi and Jeanine Hiwatari (OC):**

**AKA: Meg and Jean.**

_AGES: 17 years, _both were born on July 1987

_FAMILY: _Their father is unknown. Their mother (Kai's father's sister) died shortly after they were born at the tender age of 18, so they have been living with Kai's family since babies. They don't blade because Voltaire refuses to aknowledge them as his heirs and so, never trained them.

_LOOKS: _Megumi has straight silverish hair, about mid-back length, with dark navy blue streaks in it. She is about 5'6'' tall.

Jeanine has light blue hair just above her shoulders, and a few spiky bangs in front just like her cousin Kai, she's about 5'5'' tall. They both have very dark blue eyes.

**Ayanami and Kaoru Hiwatari:**

_AGES: _Ayanami is 12 years old, born on February 1993

Kaoru is ten years old, her birth date is on May 1995

_NOTE: _Ayanami often gets sick for some unknown reason.

_FAMILY: _They are Kai's little sisters. Their parents did not want Voltaire to treat them as he trated Kai so they avoided getting the two girls too close to their grandfather, so they never learnt how to blade.

_LOOKS: _Ayanami has bright red eyes and dark blue hair styled just like Kai's, only longer in the back, about mid-back length. Has a frail look, and is about 5'3'' tall.

Kaoru has crimson coloured eyes, rosy cheeks, blue hair with dark streaks in it just above shoulder length and is about 5'1'' tall.

Well I guess that sums it up...Oh:

Ray (height: 6'1'') and Kai (height: 6'2'') are 18 here, Tyson(5'10'') is 17 and so are Max(5'10'') and Hilary, and Kenny is 16.


	2. 1 Holidays at last!

(You see a smal stage.The curtains flung open and a quite tall girl with short brown hair steps in from behind a stage door)

DM: WHAZZAAAAH people! First fic ever! Please be nice okay? This is only chapter one but I hope I can update soon :)

I'm a bit of a slow typer tho ;...so here goes! Enjoy (pleeeeease!)

Ray: You forgot something. (prods DM)

DM: Huh?(whispers) Why in blazes are you interrupting me now? I'm on stage!

Tyson: You forgot the disclaimer...

Max: Can I do it? Pleeeeeeease?

DM: (ignores Max) Hum...Very well.I do not own Beyblade.Just my OCs and anything else about which you may be a bit uncertain of...But when my evil plan of world domination succeeds I shall rule them all ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA (cough cough choke ahem) .

All: ...;

(Kai: Hey, you stole my goddamn line.)

DM: (hits Kai in the head) I did not say that out loud did I?...; ...Well...On with it then, ahem .

NOTE: you must review after you read you must review after you read you must review after you read you must review after you read you must review after you read

* * *

**The Truth Beneath Our Eyes**

**( Chapter One - Holidays at last!)**

It was a beautiful day. Everything was quiet and peaceful; the birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly and...

" Baka! I'll kill you! ", a teenage girl's voice was heard.

Okay, scratch the intro part. Actually the day _was_ warm and sunny, but far from peaceful.

" Dumb bitch! It's not my fault your boyfriends are such wusses. " a male teen's voice responded.

" Oh yeah! What's it to ya anyways huh? Stop scarin' them off, you... Porcupine head! They never do anything wrong, you're the one who picks fights with everybody! " the same girl shouted.

" Please stop! " another girl, who went by the name of Hilary, pleaded.

" I just want to know why he does it! " the first girl continued, lowering her tone a bit. Her name is Asuka Tsukino Heiryaku, AKA Tsuki, a nearly 18-year old beauty queen.

" I'll tell ya then " the male teen said with a teasing look across his face. "First of all, I do it because it annoys you. Second, I like beating the crap outta someone when I'm bored and your boyfriends make excellent targets. Third, you look cute when you're angry like that. " he mocked.

"GRRRRRRR! I'll get you for this Hiwatari! " she said, slapping his face and leaving, plotting revenge in her mind.

She ignored the other teenagers, her beyblading frineds, calling her, and left the dojo. The day had been going so well...

_**-Flashback-**_

_The school bell rang, for the last time that day, finally announcing the Easter vacations. Asuka and some of her school mates were going to the movies, where Asuka would meet up with her boyfriend Darren. _

_When they got to the movies they had to wait for Darren for half an hour or more. He finally showed up, covered in dirt, sporting a black eye and a bleeding lip, his brown hair all messed up. He took one glance at Asuka._

_" That's it, it's over! We're done Asuka, that guy's a total maniac! " he said, pointing a trembling finger behind him. Without further explanation he left, running (actually, more like limping) away._

_Standing a couple of meters behind the place where he had stood was none other than Kai Hiwatari, Asuka's number 3 in her black list. The first two were his current girlfriend April and their Social Studies teacher, Mr.Tsubasa. Unfortunately for Asuka the three of them were in most of her classes._

_"Ooops, sorry! I've done it again! Next time find someone who can stand up for you, and worthwhile beating up. " he grinned, and walked off._

_Asuka, at first, trembled in fits of rage. Then she followed him furiously, ignoring her friend's calls, to his car. She saw him jump on his car and immediatly ran towards her own, following the slate haired menace._

_She followed him to her cousin's, Tyson Kinomiya's, dojo, and so they started arguing._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

About ten minutes after she had left the dojo, she arrived at her house. As se got out of the car she slammed the door furiously. A month of dating ruined...That was the longest time she had been with a guy, Kai usually scares them off after a week or two. Darren came from another school, so Kai and him had never actually met. Until that day.

She sighed. She wished that her best friend, Angel, was here. Angel and Asuka practically grew up together, ever since Angel was found in the garage of Asuka's family house in Russia, by Grandma Rose (Tyson's Grandpa's half sister) ...12 years ago...

When Asuka left Russia with her grandmother, Angel came along with them, to live in a small town called Seia, only an hour away from Bakuten. But Asuka had to go studying in Bakuten and Angel stayed in Seia with Grandma Rose. Every once in a while the two friends visited each other, mostly at weekends, and had recently convinced the old lady to go live with her granddaughter in Bakuten after the Easter holidays, meaning the two friends would finally be together again, after three long years.

Angel and Kai never went along great, so this was just a perfect opportunity to add another Kai-hater in her local 'Kai Sux' club. An honorary member, note.

The emerald-green eyed teenager walked inside her large house. One of her maids came to pick up her school things, and she left to her room, upstairs. She got to a large oak door and entered.

Inside her large room, (if you are standing in the entry door) there was a door to the right that lead to her private bathroom. There was a large window on the wall in front of the entry door, and a bench underneath it so she could sit and stare at the view. The head of her king-sized bed was leaning against the left wall, and it was covered by some sort of veil (think of a very pretty mosquito net) all around it. A bed-side table with photo frames lay to the left side of the bed, and a large closet with a mirror in the middle door (it has 3 doors) was leaning against the back wall. Her electric guitar was in its case between the bed-side table and the closet, and there was a small box just visible underneath the bed. To the right side of the bed was her large working desk, which had her computer, scanner/printer, and a bookshelf above it full of books and CDs. Ther was also an orange puff in front of a table, leaning against the right wall, which had her TV and DVD player, plus loads of DVDs and her PlayStation2.

She looked at her room, in orange, yellow and blue tones, and breathed the sweet fragrancy in. Her room allways smelled to jasmine and exotic fruits, just like herself.

She went to her bed and, pulling the veil apart, sat down. She wondered why did that stuff always happen to her.

/_Damn that Hiwatari.../ _She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as something kind of big, warm, black and fuzzy jumped on her lap. Great deep golden eyes stared at her and sparkled with a red glow.

»Hi Akatsuki.« Asuka said, greeting her one-of-a-kind companion, unusually large,but slender, for a female cat.

«Well well. You've been arguing with that Hiwatari dick-head, sore imitation of a dead porcupine, haven't you?» was the cat's reply.

»Yeah...He did it again Aka.« the girl replied sadly, feeling irritated again.

«AGAIN? Why don't you let me handle him? I won't be to too rough, it'll be fun Tsuki. I could...»

»Better not go there. I bet his parents want him functioning properly, and I don't want to give his mom or sisters any heartbreaks or anything.« she said, shaking off her thoughts the sweet idea of seeing her enemy getting tortured and maimed by her special friend.

Then the cell phone rang, startling the two neko-jins ( A/N: Ooooh,you'll find out more soon ).

**Asuka picks up cellular:** " Yes?"

**Hilary:** " Tsuki! It's me! How are you? "

**Asuka:** " Oh hey Hil...I'm ok, but let's NOT go there..."

**Hilary:** " Oh I see...whispering your cat right? You talked to her again? "

**Asuka**: " Yeah...Thanks anyways Hil...Well, that's what you called for? "

**Hilary:** " Oh,no. Er...Tyson wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the party tonight at his dojo. To celebrate the three-week long holidays! "

**Asuka:** " Huh? Oh well figures, that cousin of mine...What time is the party? "

**Hilary : **" Half past-nine. "

**Asuka:** " Oh I gotta get ready then! It's late! "

**Hialry :** " Whoa...Chill it girl! I'll be at your place in thirty minutes or so then. Don't forget it's kind of a...beach party, so light clothes are the ideal. See ya soon! " **hangs off**

**Asuka :** " Yeah, laters...Wait, beach party! But...Oh drats she already hung off. "

Asuka got up, and dashed to her bathroom. She undressed, jumped into her shower cabin and took a 10-minute long shower, dried herself off and went back into her room.

« Well guess who's in a bit of a hurry. » said the big, large black cat lazily, closing her golden eyes which oddly emanated a reddish glow whenever she was alert.

» I need to choose something to wear...This? Or this? Maybe this then? «, the teen asked her cat while she picked up clothes and showed them to her feline companion, who shook her head disaproovingly.

Finally ten minutes later Asuka had found a satisfactory set of clothes. She had a dark and light blue bikini on just in case, a dark blue mini skirt that stopped a little above her knees and a small, white t-shirt with the letters "Wanna piece o' me?Here I cum" in blue, and white sandals.

» Well this isn't exactly my kind of clothing but...« Asuka started towards her cat, but Hilary's voice finished the sentence.

" It looks very good on you! " the brown haired teen girl said with a smile.

" Thanks! You look nice too! " Was Asuka's response. Indeed the 17 year old in front of her looked really cute, with her light pink mini-skirt, sky-blue tank top and white tennis shoes.She had a white bag dangling in her right hand.

" Thanks! Um, so, should we head downstairs now? Oh...Er, hi Akatsuki." Hilary greeted (rather nervously) the cat, who nodded in aknowledgement. Hilary, even after about three years, still hadn't gotten very used to that peculiar feline, whose gaze seemed to pierce the back of her mind and burn her skull as in searching for some sort of valuable treasure, or information. And she was unusually large for a _normal _cat.

" Oh sure, let's get going. " Asuka chirped, finishing applying her (waterproof) make-up. She never used anything at all on her face because she didn't need to, but she appreciated painting her eyes very much.

» Bye Aka see you later! « she winked at the cat and left the room with a rather confused Hilary.(A/N: Yep, _normal_ people can't hear cats talk, or talk to cats or any other animal. Or understand other 'less normal' people talking to cats or other animals at all.)

The two girls ran down the large house's stairs and went quickly inside Asuka's car. About ten minutes later they arrived at Tyson's dojo. They heard voices inside...And the noise of something falling, and someone cursing heavily something about too much food.

The girls sweatdroped and went inside the dojo.

" HEY! " chirped a very happy voice, startling the two girls.

* * *

DM: Ta-dah! Well that's it then. R&R please! And no flames please! 

Kai: You are weak.

DM: (whacks Ka)i

Asuka: Women all around the world, unite! (starts whacking Kai too)

Max: Cool! (joins in)

Ray: Max, she said _women_...

Tyson: Let it go Ray, let it go...

Kenny; Well we'll see you later people.

DM: Yah catch ya'll l8erz! (resumes whacking)

(Kai: owch that fuckin' hurts...)


	3. 2 Let's Get This Party Started!

(stage curtains open again. Noises of something heavy falling are heard)

DM: (steps in panting) Okay, people second chapter! Enjoy! Whew.

Max: DranzerMix does not own Beyblade, although I know that if she did she'd make a a fourth Season and torture us all (shudders).

DM: Haha funny...OH! I nearly forgot...I'd like to thank:

_Kaisangeleyes:_ for her great support and ideas! That girl is simply awesome and she inspired me in many ways! Thanks, kae! Hope you like Angel (the character), because it's kind of my dedication to you! ;) (she'll appear later)

_insanelyhyperactive:_ if it wasn't for her story and motivation I wouldn't have felt like writing at all! Go check it out! It's called "That's Life".

Ray: And that's about it. Oh, and those noises back there was Tyson falling because DM tripped him.

DM: (whistles) Did not... >ahem Enough babble! Let's get this party started!

* * *

**(Chapter Two - Let's Get This Party Started!)**

**Asuka's POV**

"HEY!", we heard a happy, familiar voice, which startled us. Hilary and I turned around to see Max Tate, AKA Maxie or Blondie, smiling widely at us. He had these really cute light blue jeans and dark green t-shirt saying "Ultimate Blade Raid" in black letters, which was our current band's name. We've been changing the band name a lot lately...

"Great! You're finally here! We've been having trouble with all these...This food and stuff. Care to help?" he said, pointing at a fallen Ray on the pavement, still cursing at the many food boxes which had fallen from his hands and were now on top of his legs.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged "Hiya Ray-kun!" I chirped happily at my best male friend.

"Hnf. I'll kill your sorry excuse for an appocalyptic eating machine of a cousin one of these days." he replied, taking my hand as I helped him up. What a nice way to greet a friend, that's for sure. I feel all warm and fuzzy now.

"Where do I put these?" Hilary asked Max while picking up one of the three unknown small boxes resting against the wall.

"Over there in the living room...I'll help." the blond replied, picking up two of the boxes while Hilary carried one.

"So, need help Ray?" I asked at my fellow neko-jin as he dusted himself. He looked at me and nodded.

I picked up four boxes and Ray got the other four, fortunately no damage had come to them or Tyson'd go ballistic. We carried them inside the kitchen. It was all clean and organised, with many varieties of fresh ingredients peeking from inside the slightly open cupboards.

"Cool! So, who's gonna cook? You and I as per usual?" I asked, looking around the usually messy (and empty) kitchen, now unusually nice and clean. And full of food.

"Yeah. Good thing you came in early. I have the chicken in the pan. I thought curry would be a good idea." he said brightly.

"Er, Tyson hates spicy food." I remembered him. It's not like Ray to let something like this slip.

"That's why Max and Chief are barbecueing more food outside in the back."

"That explains the smell." I joked. He simply smiled at me, and turned around. He took some ingrediients from a shelf and cupboards.

"Here...you do the sauce, and spicy like we like it." he said handing me the ingredients. "And I'll start up with the entrees."

So we began doing what we knew best: cooking. We both excel at it and we work fast too. We make a good team. Reminds me of when Angel and I used to bake cakes together...

While we prepared the food, which didn't take long, we heard Max, Hilary and Kenny shouting outside. Apparently they had just burnt something. Ray went to check and when he returned, he was trying to supress his laughter, because it had been Kenny's pants that caught on fire! Don't ask me _why _or_ how._ Kenny had to wear a pair of Tyson's pants, and he looked really funny because Tyson is bigger than him.

"Hey Kenny so now you're applying to a new job...as a clown?" I asked when I saw him., giggling and pointing at him. I know, sometimes I act childish, but he looks FUNNY!

"Hahaha. Very funny Tsuki. Remind me to laugh tomorrow." he replied pouting.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Must be the other guys!" Ray said excitedly as he went to open the door. He returned with a few more people. Some I knew, because they were in my school, and some I didn't. My own cousin, Tyson, was talking happily, to Mariah and Lee, from the White Tigers, good friends of mine and Ray. Then entered Salima and Kane, arguing as usual, followed by Michael who was talking to Mariam, and a guy with red and gray hair, as tall as Tyson, and he seemed to be Mariam's brother because he had the same green eyes. A few more unknown people came in: a blond guy who, I could swear, was hitting on Mariam and Mariah (no success though), a tall guy with purple hair, a short guy with green hair and another one, tall, who had mahogany coloured hair and gray eyes.

I hugged everyone I knew, and Tyson introduced me to the new guys "Hey cuz! This one is Ozuma", he pointed at the guy with dual gray and red hair, who nodded"This one's Enrique" he pointed towards the new blond guy, who kissed my hand.

"Buona sera, principessa." he said winking.  
(Good evening princess)

"Ah, parlati italiano anche?" I replied unsure. He nodded and smiled in what he hoped was a flirty smile. Great, another horny desperado. (Ah, you speak Italian too?)

"AHEM" Tyson continued "This one is Oliver". The guy with green hair bowed and said smiling politely:

"Bonsoir mademaioselle! Parlez-vous français aussi?"  
(Good evening miss! Do you also speak French?)

"Ouis, je pourrais dire ainsi. Êtes-vous français?" I asked amused.  
(Yes, I could say so. Are you french?)

"Mais naturellement! Et fier de lui aussi!" he replied.  
(But of course! And proud of it too!)

"C'est grand! J'étais en France par le passéà Paris réellement, et..." I began, but Tyson's irritated cough brought me back to earth.  
(That's great! I was in France once, in Paris actually, and...)

"...These are Robert and Johnny..." he continued annoyed, pointing at the tall puple haired guy and the mahogany haired one.

"I am Robert. Gutenabend, nette Sitzung Sie! Ich wundere mich, Sie scheine, also intelligent können. Sie Deutsches auch sprechen?" he asked me...well...German is a bit trickier but nonetheless I am a very gifted girl!  
(Good evening, nice meeting you! I wonder, you seem so smart. Can you speak German too?)

"Mein Vergnügen... sehr wenig wirklich." I replied smiling. Whew!  
(My pleasure...very little actually.)

The one called Johnny smiled at me widely. "Oi there" he said.

"What does this one speak Tyson? Spanish? Corean?" I asked, truly enjoying my vast knowledge of different European languages...And other Asian ones too!

"I speak English actually, and I'm scottish. Johnny MacGregor's the name." he replied winking at me.

"Well, these last four are the Majestics team, European champs." Tyson explained "When I told them you could speak many languages they immediatly wanted to confirm it..." he said smiling brightly at them. They, for some eason, looked disappointed.

He then turned back to the Ozuma guy "And he's from Mariam's old team, the Saint Shields"

Just then a car honked outside.

"Must be the twins!" Max said excitedly, referring to Kai's twin cousins Jeanine and Megumi. Nearly everyone knew he had a crush on Jeanine, except for Jeanine herself.

Sure enough, two smiling pretty girls came inside the dojo, both wearing dark blue jeans; but Jean had a baby-blue tank top on and her baby blue hair was tied up in a pony tail (1), and Megumi had a red t-shit saying 'I need vacations NOW!' in black letters. I went to hug them, but just as I finished hugging them in came their infamous, evil cousin, Kai Hiwatari. Our eyes met for a split sencond, as usual, enough for a quick death glare.

"We're not done Hiwatari..." I breathed, reminding the previous incidents earlier that afternoon involving my ex, Darren.

"Oooh...Do you really want to get this started again? Fine by me, this is fun." he replied teasingly.

I was about to reply when I heard Ray calling me in the kitchen. Tyson has sneeked in to try and taste some of te entrees and had tasted a very spicy one, so he was cursing and holding his mouth underneath the open tap...-sigh-... Why me...

* * *

11.30 p.m- 

We had finally finished dinner. A food fight nearly started, between me and Hiwatari Porcupine, but that Johnny guy turned out pretty helpful and calmed me down. Tyson refused the entrees because he was afraid that there would be more spicy ones, although Ray and I assured him it was only the square ones.

And I finally found out why the Majestics looked a bit disappointed when they found out I could speak their natural langueges: Tyson had bet them on that, and they had lost 15 dollars (yens?) each.

Then Kenny went to get Tyson's (unused) guitar that was inside the dojo, and I played a few chords (it was very out of tune at first...) but stoped to throw the guitar at Kai's head before he could piss me off more. Unfortunately Hilary stoped me in time.

Then Max came up with a (not so) brilliant idea"Let's all play Truth or Dare! If you refuse, we'll throw you in the pond with rotten eggs and flouer. And whoever refuses a request gets the same". Everyone shrugged, why not? It's always the same in partys, it's a ritual already.

So, things turned out kinda messy...Here follow some of the ocurring events: Michael had to drink five shots and a glass of champagne, plus a bit of whiskey and other stuff, so he got 'knocked out' almost right in the beggining, courtsey of Kane. Salima had to sing "YMCA", _and_ do the coreography as well, and in the end she was very pink on the cheeks, but she managed revenge...By ordering Max and Jean to kiss. Then, Tyson had to run around in his boxers screaming "I'm a two-incher".

"Awwww, c'mon guys, you don't choose truth? Are you guys scared", Ray asked smiling. It was Kai's turn to spin the bottle, and he had just been told to do a hand-stand...by Kenny. The bottle spun. Kai smirked when it stopped.

"Ray...", he said evilly"_Truth _or Dare". He put special emphasys on the word 'Truth'.

"Ummm...Truth.". Ray, being the smart guy he was, feared for his life so "Truth" was the most sensible choice, no matter how embarassing it could be.

Kai grinned. "Ray...Is it true that your dick is smaller than mine".

Everyone gasped. Us girls covered our mouths and started giggling, and the guys burst out laughing. Ray blushed and nodded quietly.

"Sorry man I didn't get that." Kai insisted.

"Grnf. Yeah." Ray said refusing to unglue his eyes from a worm wriggling about, which he thought was more interesting than anything else in the world right now.

Kai swelled his chest proudly. As all of us laughed uncontrollably, something clicked in my mind: neko-jins are _very_ well-gifted guys, I've been told, so that means...

"How do you know that for sure" I asked suspiciously.

"Well woudn't you love to know...We're-" Kai began ready to make some sort of stupid joke, but Ray interrupted him.

"In the showers after P.E classes...Bath time."

"Whoah...Man that means..."

"Kai's a frickin' tripod yeah." Tyson concluded. "Can we drop that already? Us guys feel embarassed enough after P.E. classes..."

Everyone started laughing again.

"Wie vulgär" exclaimed Robert.  
(How vulgar!)

"Sie wurden getragen, die weise..." I agreed, shrugging. Robert gave me a big smile.  
(They were born that way...)

Ozuma was then forced by Ray to admit he had once kissed a horse when he was drunk (mental note: never get too near that guy when he's drunk), and Mariam was told to jump inside the pond. Which she refused. No one's quite sure of what happened next, but before we knew it we were all soaking wet, covered in rotten eggs and flouer...Man, Kai has a very natural stench, but the rotten eggs made it so unbearable to stand next to him even a constipated goat would stay away.

We had to go inside to changeor at leats clean our clothes, and preferably take a bath. Good thing Tyson has this huge bathtub, and two large bathroms. But of course there was a huge argument.

12 guys (Michael was still sleeping) and 7 girls aren't exactly a small croud. So us girls volunteered to take baths in turns with each others. The Hiwatari twins would take a bath first (Enrique "offered" himself to go with them but Kai kicked him in the shins), Mariah and Hilary with me next, and at last Salima and Mariam.

"Hope you're not lesbians..." Kane commented, which earned him a bitch-slap from me.

"Why would you care? What if we _are _lesbians huh" I joked, wraping my hands around Mariah's and Hilary's waists, and we started giggling like mad.

Ray sweatdropped. "Okay now how 'bout us guys?" he asked.

Silence.

The twins entered the bathroom, while the guys all argued about who should take bath first. They refused to take baths together...How childish, I mean, they're all guys, what's the problem!

"The problem", Kane said answering to my recent question"Is that only gay guys take baths together."

"Then Max and Tyson would be off fine together." Kai joked.

"Hn, you're in an awfully good mood Kai. Usually´you don't even speak, let alone joke." Tyson added in a low tone. "Well then fine." He turned to Max and Kenny. "Us three in first"

After we had all taken our designated baths (has anyone noticed I've been using a lot of complictea...complita..comlip...long words? No? Me neither) we decided to watch a movie. Michael had just recently thrown up and was apparently conscient so he stayed up to watch too.

"It's nearly one a.m." Kenny reminded. "Still early." he dropped himself on one of the couches, only to be quickly sat on by Johnny. Max and Tyson joined in, and soon all the guys (except for Kai, who was sitting in an armachair, in the "Kai-position", Robert who was choosing the videos, and Oliver who simply did not want to join in) were on top of a nearly-dead Kenny shouting "Dog pile on the nerd".

Finally, Hilary bossed them out from top of "Poor Kenny" who was nearly as flat as a pancake and equally as out of air (unless the pancake was not cooked propperly, and had air bubbles, but let's not get into details), and as the Hiwatari twins fought with Tyson for the possetion of one of the popcorn bowls Salima and Kane were arguing over the control.

"Uncouth...I mean, which movie shall we watch then" Robert asked to the world in general.

"Is there any romantic stuff there" Oliver asked.

"What? Oliver get real, you guys, how bout porn" Enrique asked.

"Ewwwwww that's gross." Mariam said cocking an eyebrow.

"I bet Enrique only came here to see if he could slip a major orgy right Enrique-poo" Kane teased.

"Hey people cut that out! Let's try to act normally here.", Ozuma requested uninthusiastically, although amused.

"How about this one" Mariah suggested handing me over some unidentified horror movie.

"Whoah Mariah, you want a thriller", Lee asked surprised"Usually you dislike horror."

"Hey that one's great! It's full of guts and crazy stuff and blood all over and it's got loads of suspense" the twins chorused.

"You brought this? Cool, those two have a great taste for horror stuff." I chirped happily, inserting the DVD inside the player.

Suddenly someone got up, like an elastc spring that's been stretched too much and suddenly let go of, and sped to the toilet, unable to resist the sudden urge to throw up again. Michal returned and, walking in many different and complicated random patterns, finally made his way back onto a safe surface, AKA, a chair. Just in time for the movie.

* * *

During the horror movie Kenny, Mariah and Hilary wouldn't stop flinching, squeaking, hiding their faces and jumping. The rest of us girls actually jumped a few times and I hid my face, burying it in Ray's chest, when I saw the part when two people got hit by a truck. Ever since my mom died on a car crash I hate seing those things on TV... 

"HEIRIYAKU, CATCH" I heard Kai yell. After that point everything went black.

* * *

(1) For more references about the characters check out the Default chapter! 

DM: Lol so here it goes folks! Cliffie heh.

Max: What did Kai do?

Kai: I threw something at that stupid gi-

Asuka: Not nice (punches Kai). Don't call me stupid you prick.

(Asuka and Kai start fighting...Again.)

DM: You two are gonna get married one day... (punches Tyson)

Tyson: Hey! That was uncalled for! Why d'you do that?

DM: Dunno, someone asked me to I think...And do NOT question my authority (punches Tyson again). Oh and sorry for any punctuation problems but the exclamation and interrogation dots and other stuff dissapear when I try to post...dunno why...

Ray: Please review! And don't mind anyone else cuz they're all hyper.

(stage curtains close as Kai and Asuka are heard in the background fighting over ...A rubber duckie)


	4. 3 Typical Crazy Idea Cliché

(You see the same stage as before...Only now it's full of kittens and random stuff on the floor and walls)

DM: Third chappie! Enjoy! And thanks to all the reviewers, and those who read the previous chapters but didn't review. Or those who read the previous chapters and didn't know how to review so they mailed me. :)

Angel: (sweatdrops) Helooooooo! **Disclaimer**! DranzerMix does not own Beyblade, only me (partially I guess), Asuka, the twins, and...Well...The new unknown characters.

Ray Asuka: Well hey there! Where have you been! (hugs Angel)

Angel: Heheheh DM decided to pop me in here. But I'll be making an appearence soon. So read and enjoy!

(Angel, Asuka and Ray dissapear behind the stage door, while the kitty cats follow them)

DM: Oh, I also want to thank those who read and are planning to take over the world, and those who think Kai rules, and those who hate Maths, and...(brain freezes).

**

* * *

(Chapter Three - Typical Crazy Idea Cliché) **

**Normal POV**

First one lazy green eye, then the other, Asuka gently woke up from her quiet slumber...Or not.

" You have to be nuts! What on Earth were you thinking?", Meg's voice blasted out loud like an elephant stampede. Which is remarkable considering that she has a great, sweet voice.

" Hey she woke up already. Now you can leave me alone." Kai said in a bored tone.

" Tsuki you ok? How many fingers do I have..." Tyson asked his distant cousin holding 3 fingers in front of her.

" None if you don't shut up. What the fuck happened? Everything went black. " she replied, clutching the back of her sore neck.

" Well Mr.Sunflower here decided to throw a book at you. " Kane said pointing at the crime weapon and Kai. Kai snickered and scratched his head.

" Fuck that's a big book. " Johnny said examining the huge, heavy book. " You could have killed her you asshole!"

" Sue me. I was expecting for her to dodge it. She usually does. " Kai stated flatly.

" You're drunk Kai... ", sighed Jeanine.

" Sure, I'd dodge it...And then it would've hit Ray right? Good thing I'm resistent. ", Asuka spat bitterly.

" Hm, now that I think of it...How come you seem to be fine? " Megumi asked suspiciously.

" What time is it" Asuka asked Max, ignoring Megumi and giving Kai a death glare. He smirked.

" Um...3.45 a.m. "

Everyone but Kai exchanged nervous glances. Megumi was right, a normal person would be in serious trouble, but Asuka seemed just fine. Anyways they were all kind of used to these _odd_ things concerning the green-eyed teen, she always seemed to be unnafected by certain things. So they cleverly decided to drop the subject.

" Bed anyone?..." Ray asked nervously.

**

* * *

Asuka's POV **

Next morning (it was12.00 p.m actually) Tyson decided that we should go camping in some mountain nearby. Honestly, sometimes he has absolutely desperate, crazy ideas! I'm a bit embarassed to be his blood relative, if only a _very_ distant one. Actually some of his ideas sound like a drunk person's crazy dream after being given an extra 'drink on the house' and hit by a large brick. So it was decided that I _had_ to go, because my car is working properly. Nearly all of us were coming, except for the Majestics team and Michael, who had a bad hangover. Kai, just like I had suspected last night, was a bit drunk when he went to sleep but he was just fine in the morning so he was driving too. Actually, he was a bit cranky, and I mean crankier than usual. Worst of all, his bitch, April, was coming along!

" I refuse to go. " I said flatly, crossing my arms.

" Come on Asuka! We really want you to come!." Tyson begged.

" Yeah, besides, it's a great chance to give that bitch some hell. " Megumi whispered. Well, now that's more like it. Heh, revenge sounds great. Miss.Slut'll never know what hit her.

I finally agreed. After we packed, we got to our cars and there was a little argument about who should come with who. Finally, in my car came Hilary, Mariah, Ray and Max. Kai took April and his cousins, and Kane brought Ozuma, Salima and Mariam. Tyson took Kenny in his car, and almost all of our bags went in Tyson's car.

And so our perilous trip began...

* * *

Finally in the camping site...2.30 p.m

Finally, we arrived. Jean and Meg had a headache and Kai didn't look all that good either. April looked like a bag of sour milk. Of course I knew why: the twins, just like me, hate April to death. Come to think of it no sane person likes that bitch.

" Let's get the tents on people!." I chirped and got my tent out, which Hilary and Mariah were sharing with me. Five minutes later my tent was up.

I looked around. Everyone was looking at me, they had hardly gotten their tents out of the bags.

Half an hour later

" Finally " I sighed exhasperately. Man they are _slow,_ have they never set a tent up? Eeeesh.

" Shut up whore. " April spat. Ididn't even fel like replying to that loser,she was in an awfully bad mood because she had a particularly hard time setting up her tent, and it dind't look very good. Plus Kai had refused to help her and he kept ignoring her. " Kai-kun lets go for a walk."

" NO. I don't feel like it. " he grunted and disappeared inside his tent.

" Ooooh dissed" , the twins and I chorused.

April was about to reply but Ray got in the way, " Hey people how about some fun? There's a lake nearby"

" Yeah!.", we al chirped and got in our bathing suits leaving an extremely annoyed April in the middle of the camp.

In the lake

We finally reached the lake. Somehow Ray had managed to persuade Kai to come as well, and April had refused to take her bathing suit...Which she immediatly regretted when she saw Kai remove his clothes and jump into the water. Man, he can be a total prick but he sure looks good with those red swimming trunks I gave him on his last birthday, he's got fantastic abs...Did I just say that? Nevermind.

Kenny was afraid to jump in at first but Tyson and Max pushed him over and burst out laughing. They stopped abruptly when Kane pushed them in too. Ozuma, I couldn't stop noticing, was hitting on Mariah, after trying his luck on me and failing tragically. Then Salima, Mariam and Hilary slipped a newt into April's water bottle, and were giggling like mad just imagining how April, who hates animals, was going to react.

I had been calmly talking to the twins, about how we could get to annoy April big time, when Ray pulled me out of the water, and dragged me behind some nearby bushes.

" What", I asked surprised.

" Um...I...Er...I'm not sure how to say this...I need to ask you something. " he looked embarassed.

" Well? Is it about Angel", I asked trying to sound random. Actually it's pretty easy to read his emotions, looking straight into his amber eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

" Um...Yeah. When is she coming"

" Very soon, after tomorrow or somewhere during this week actually. She'll be moving here by the way, she called me three days ago saying that she and Grandma Rose are finally moving in, for good. ". He gave me a huge smile.

" Really? She's moving in with you? That means she'll be in our schoool!", he looked ecstatic. HA! I knew it! He's got a crush on her. I know him too well! And of course I won't breathe a word of it.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! WHO THE FUCK PUT A NEWT IN MY WATER?", came April's voice.

Ray and I smiled at each other and went back to the lake, where The Bitch was having a nervous fit.

-

After a long tiring day at the lake we went back to the camp where I had to start a big fire, because April was all wet. Yup, you guessed it, I pushed her in the lake, fully dressed and all...Of course then Kai and I got into another squabble and nearly ripped our heads off.

" Let's roast marshmellows!" an over-excited Kenny sang when the fire was finally burning strong.

" AAARGH! Dammit I burnt mine. Give me yours. " Ozuma said turning to Kane, who pushed him away and swallowed his warm candy in a quick " Nham!". Then he yelled a loud " AAH!" when he realised how hot it was. Ozuma slapped him in the neck.

" Kane behave yourself..." Salma giggled. She passed the marshmellow bag to Mariah, who gladly took one, sticked in a stick and put it over the fire.

" Kai _what on blazes _are you doing!", Jean asked her cousin, who looked at her with a quick glare.

" Nothing. " he mumbled. Max looked at him quizzically, and started laughing like mad.

" Kai, you're not supposed to put the marshmellows in the _middle_ of the fire" Meg laughed, pointing at the carbonized, slightly gooey remains of the stick. (A/N: yes, the stick, the marshmellow melted, duh! Oh you knew that? Nevermind.)

We all started laughing, except for Kai and April.

" Well what do you expect? He lives in a proper house, decently, not like you who have no manners at all. ", snapped The Slut, her brown eyes flashing dangerously.

Kai got up. " I don't need you to stand up for me. I can do it myself. Just leave me alone will you"

" But..."

" Shut up. Just stop bothering me, I don't want to waist my time on you. ", he said, walking away" We never even really dated...The only good thing I saw in you was that you're my Maths teach's nephew. ", he added, and disappeared inside his tent, leaving a very tearful April stading near the fire, looking extremely hurt...And stupid.

-

Inside my tent...

After an improvised dinner (Tyson nearly burnt the casserole with his insane meddling, but the food turned out good because Ray and I are geniouses) everyone got to their shared tents for sleep.

Hilary, Mariah and I chatted about recent events untill we fell aleep. cough-kaidumpingaprilthebitch-cough. We had planned, during our pleasant frolicking in the lake, to play some tricks on April during the night but after what Kai said to her we decided not to...Until tomorrow at least. So instead, at about 2.30 a.m, I slipped into Kai's tent. Ray, who was sharing it with him, gladly helped me paint random doodles on Mr. Porcupine's face with various colourful markers. We also put some chantilly in his hair and took a lovely picture. He looked like he had just come out of a madman's beauty salon. Man, we were surprised that Kai hadn't woken up, he was sleeping like a goddamn rock! Much cuter though, despite the comical effect of Ray and mine's artwork.

With the pleasant thought that I had something to embarass Kai with, I went back to my tent and went to sleep...Until something woke me up an hour later.

* * *

DM: Well howz that sound? Forgive me any problems with the punctuation but the freeking text editor won't work proppa. 

Kai: Another damn cliffie...And I hope I get to wash myself in the morning.

Ray: Please review!

Max: Be random! Sugar and all packed products at discount prices, 30 per cent off! Brought to you by Maximilian The Third And A Half! Cheese it or sneeze it!

Kenny: I have a lousy part in this whole story...And people, I thought the sign was clear"Don't feed Max sugar" ! (And I thought his name was Maxwell?)

DM: And I'm thinking of including something called 'reflection moment'. It will be a question about singularities concerning either Beyblade or random stuff. To pinpoint some obvious things. :)


	5. 4 Something In The Woods?

DM: Thank you all who reviewed! From now on, Kenny will do the disclaimers since he has very little parts in the story. And he bribed me.

Kenny: Thank you! Ahem, **Disclaimer:** DranzerMix does not own Beyblade. (And I did not bribe her.)

Today's reflection moment: Why the hell isn't Max diabetic if he eats SO much sugar? (and Tyson too I guess. But Max is the sugar-freak)

_-thoughts-_

-

**(Chapter Four - Something In The Woods?)**

**Normal POV**

Asuka woke up, startled by some noise outside her tent, which sounded like branches breaking, a tree falling, and the typical scream of a ghost from a bad 80's movie. She shook Hilary and Mariah gently, to wake them up. The three girls got out of their tent to see what the noise was all about.

" What's up", a drowzy Mariah asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Kenny, Kane, Tyson and Max were standing near the remains of the fire, looking troubled and whispering between themselves.

" Well, we're not sure, but I think we heard a bear nearby. ", said Kenny.

" I think I heard a rock falling. Very nearby. " agreed Tyson.

" Actually more like a rampaging elephant in heat. ", Kane said. " But only the sound, not really the vibrations on the floor, which is odd. "

" What the fuck is going on here", asked an annoyed Kai, stepping out of his tent, immediatly followed by Ray.

We all had to supress our laughter. Kai's expression was serious, but his face and hair were...Hilarious.

" What are you laughing about? Are you crazy? No, wait, that was a rethorical question. " Kai said rolling his eyes.

" Um... ". Asuka began, trying not to laugh too much. She looked around at everybody, signalling them not to tell Kai about his...Condition.

" Guys, did you hear that noise too" the twins chorused as they got out of their tent. They looked at Kai.

" GAHAHAHAHA BUUHUUUUFFF" Jean clutched her sides and Meg started crying with laughter.

" What the fuck are you two laughing about" Kai yelled at his twin cousins.

" Kai, for God's sake " Jean manage to breathe in between fits of laughter " Just because you painted those triangles on your face before doesn't mean you an expert at make-up"

" What" he asked confused.

" Yeah, and the new experiments SO do not suit you! I mean, _chantilly_" Meg smiled.

" And put on some pants"

" First, you must have been drinking. Second there's nothing wrong with my boxers and you're in your pj's too. Third... " Kai ran a hand through his hair.

" WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled., _-I thought I smelt chantilly. Who the fuck did it? Heiriyaku...And Ray.-_

As Kai turned furiously to the two laughing Ray and Asuka a loud BANG was heard.

Everyone froze. They ducked. Nothing.

" What was that" Salima and Mariam had just come out of their respective tent, and so had Kane and Ozuma, looking startled.

" You guys heard that", asked Kenny" It seems that we've all been hearing different things but now I think we all heard the same loud bang"

Everyone nodded. Those who had just come out of their tents suddenly started laughing. Kai clenched his fists and turned to Ray and Asuka, murder written all across his face.

" Um, before we start hearing more noises and Kai kills either Ray or Asuka, er, _where _is April" Kenny asked.

" Not in her tent. I just checked. There was somethng there though, I couldn't see because there's not enough light. " Max said.

" I'll check then. " Asuka hurriedly volunteered, dragging Ray along with her, away from Kai.

" Let's get our flashlights first. " Tyson said. Everyone got into their tents to get flashlights.

" Ray...Smells like blood here... ", Asuka whispered to Ray, kneeling down near April's tent and sniffing the air. Her green eyes darted in every direction, looking for something suspicious. They were glowing, the sort of glow that comes from cat's eyes when there is only moonlight illuminating the complete darkness of the night, only in an eerie, octarine colour. But the usually dark green spiral surrounding her usually emerld green iris was completely black, creating a strange effect, of octarine and black.

_- Those are not human eyes... Not even my people have eyes like that... -_, Ray thought.

" Ray? I said blood. ", Asuka reminded, snapping Ray out of his thoughts.

" Uh, yeah... Blood? Like, droplets"

" No... It looks like something took her... Carried her... Not dragged, carried, there's a blood trail here, see, leads to the woods, and there are signs of struggle, but very short and feeble. Whatever it was, it was big enough to carry her without effort and silencing her, but it as also small enough to get in here and grab her without making a sound. Plus it smells like something else too, like...Oh God. "

" What? Smells like what" Tyson asked, appering from behind the tent holding a lit up flashlight. Everyone else followed, also carrying flashlights.

" Nevermind Tyson... It just smells wrong. People, good thing you all have flashlights but, please, don't light them up unless it's really necessary, we don't need all those lights on at the same time, waist of batteries. " Asuka replied. Some flashlights were turned off.

" Wait, you said something got April 'without making a sound', then what were those things we heard" Ozuma asked.

" We all heard different things Ozuma. I, for example, heard what sounded like a T.V. falling, and a cat being stepped on. ", Kai said. His face was now clean and slightly red, his hair looked wet, like he had just rubbed himself with a very wet towel vigurously. Which he had.

" Right. We heard different and strange sounds, except for that last bang which we all heard... I say we go look for April. I don't like her but if something happens to her we will all be held responsible. ", Asuka said getting up, and looking around.

" B- but we do- don't even know wha-aaat we're gonna do, o- or find out there, and we're no- ott sure where A- April is" Kenny begged.

" Yeah, maybe April is okay, and she's playing a joke on us. " Kane agreed nodding.

" Sure as hell not. Come here and check all this blood. Here. ", Asuka threw a cloth (which had been one of April's towels) at Kane, who caught it. His eyes widened and he dropped it on the ground. It was covered in blood and smelled intensely. " It's her blood Kane, smells like her blood. Well, I'm going, even if I do go alone. " Asuka went inside her tent and got back out quickly, now wearing baggy black old jeans and an army green t-shirt, and dark sneakers. She tied a red belt to her waist and strapped her launcher to it, slipping her black and silver blade in her pocket, and disappeared into the woods.

-

**Kai's POV**

It's frickin' late. I have no idea why am I here...After Heyriyaku went inside the forest, Ray, Kane, Tyson and I decided to go with her and went to change our clothes and get our blades. The rest of the group decided to stay back, besides, Heyriyaku didn't want too many people. After a while my crazy cousins showed up out of the blue too.

So, we've been walking around for ages now. It'll be sunrise soon. She keeps looking at the ground, climbing branches, sniffing the air, and what surprises me most...Is that she said she didn't need the flashlights. She avoids looking at us directly, and when she does, her eyes...Seem to glow, like a cat's, but only for an instant because they get back to normal very quickly.

It's odd, because once when we were sixteen or so we fell on a hole. I had been chasing her because she had just spelt juice on me on purpose. Anyways, it turned out that that hole was actually some sort of small tunnel. I couldn't see anyhing because it was pitch black in there. I could feel things underneath my feet, crunchy and soft at the same time. Mice squeaked. She grabbed my hand and slowly started leading me out of the tunnel. She said not to worry, the smell and the things we were stepping on were only...dead mice and other small animals. And even thought I couldn't see anything I saw something, two pale, small lights glimmering in the dark, a small black spiral around the midlle of those lights, which I can swear, were her eyes...A very odd colour...

Wait. Something caught Ray's and Heyriyaku's attention. They look startled, and they're whispering to each other.

" What's going on? What is it" I asked, pointing the flashlight at their faces.

-

**Asuka's POV**

We were getting closer. The intense smell of April's human blood, and of that other... Thing, intensified. Ray must had sensed it too, he looked more alert than ever, confused and scared at the same time. His eyes widened.

" What is this... _Smell_? I know human blood, but I can't really tell what that smell is... Are we close" he asked.

" Hn, it's your neko-jin instinct. It's quite sharp actually. You've sensed something dangerous didn't you? You're instinct tells you to get away, but theirs ", I pointed at our non-neko-jin companions" Isn't really good for these things at all. They just rely on their hearing and sight, no sixth sense, or seventh, or eighth, poor things... "

" How many senses _do_ you have? Anyways, whatever it is, it's big, dangerous, vicious, stinks, and...is very...nearby... " He whispered as Kai got nearer.

" Yeah, the monster _could_ be Kai, by your description... Quite nearby. ", I thought out loud enough for Ray to hear, managing to scrape a smile from him.

" What's going on? What is it" he asked. He pointed the flashlight straight at my eyes! The idiot! That _burns_!

" Aaargh! That burns you wanker! Turn that shit off before I gouge your eyes off", I yelled, desperate. Well, my eyes were at that moment set to seeing in the dark, without much light, and pointing the flashlight at me stunned me. It fuckin' hurt too.

" Fuck, I'll turn it away alread... Geez, what's wron", Kai began, but he stopped. He looked around. Something big moved around us, very quickly, even though I couldn't see, I could hear and smell it.

I heard them yell and fall to the ground. Ray, I think, had climbed up, to the top of a high tree, but the twins, Kane, and Tyson, had been hit by something and were now on the ground unconscious. Kai fell right next to me, yelling at whatever it was.

-

Back with the others

The rest of the group was no longer in the camp. It turned out that the loud bang they had all heard earlier had been an old hunter, who said he thought he'd seen the biggest bear ever in his life and tried to shot it, but the thing disappeared. He kept running away till he found the camp site, and took the teens to his mountain cabin, nearby.

They were inside the hut, and they had just called for support.

" I hope the ambulance gets here soon... ", sighed Mariah.

-

DM: And there. I know, another cliffie...But don't kill me okay? It's not my fault lol. Plus, it was getting too big so I thought it was better to leave it like that. Heheheh

Tyson: Review please! You might get a Kai plushie, or whichever you like best. Me, probably, becaues I'm the best.

Max, Ray, Kai: No, I'm the best, fuck the rest. (they all stop and look at each other)

DM: Whoah, you're reading each other's minds, how cute...(did Max and Ray just swear? lol)


	6. 5 Telling The Truth

DM: (Soz I took so long but I had tests all dat crap) Back and ready for the kill!

Angel: And so am I, literally!

Kenny: DranzerMix does not own Beyblade, or any Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, only this plot and her OCs... And this is getting old.

DM: Like I said before **don't feed Max sugar**. Thank you.

Today's reflection moment: Ummm...What sound does yellow make?

**

* * *

**

(Chapter 5 - Telling The Truth)

**Asuka's POV**

**What happened before:**

"I heard them yell and fall to the ground. Ray, I think, had climbed up, to the top of a high tree, but the twins, Kane, and Tyson, had been hit by something and were now on the ground unconscious. Kai fell right next to me, yelling at whatever it was."

**Now:**

And it was big. I mean, BIG. Some sort of cross between a bear and a lion was standing there, growling and getting ready for the jump. It looked at me; tha'ts no ordinary creature, its eyes are completely blood red from edge to edge, and it's dark blue colored, with crimson streaks in the dorso. A silverish armor plate covered its chest. It had a complicated symbol in the forehead, in red colors, so I'm sure it's a forest spirit, an evil one, and it was as big as a school bus. Humans can't see them. I know Ray can see it, only it appears blurry and a bit undestinguished, but the others can't see it!

I got up in a jump, furious. If it wanted a fight, that's what it'd get, I'll protect my friends like a mother lion protects its cubs. First, I grabbed Kai, who was beggining to falls unconsious. I jumped, nearly missing the creature's paws. I rested Kai behind a large boulder, and he gave me one last, terrified, pleading look before his head fell limply on his shoulder.

I had to be quick. Running a fast as possible, I made the creature follow me to a clearing, away from my friends. It pawed me again, slashing the air with the same sound as a metal cleaver, barely missing me.

" FINE! You want fight, then fight you'll get it!. ", I yelled, putting my hands together. I concentrated hard and, a split second later, a blast of pure energy erupted from my hands; blue and white flames hit the creature right in the snout, sending it flying several meters away. It got back up again, shaking itself rid of the flames that had been licking on its dorso. I dodged another charge, but this time it slashed me in the left shoulder. I flinched in pain and fell to the ground, but not before attacking the creature again, this time with pure yellow energy, a blast of charged lightning bolt. I tried getting up but the sudden loss of blood, and use of powers, had made me dizzy, so I fell again on my back. I heard the materialised angry spirit getting nearer, and I fet its warm breath tasting the air around me, so I reacted by kicking it mightily in the nose. Suddenly...

" TENSHI! Show that freak some Hell! ", I heard a familiar voice. The monster was attacked by a large black panther, its great blue eyes fixed on the silver plate covering the demon's chest.

" Tsuki! ", yelled Angel, running towards me. Angel, she came to my rescue! We hugged for a moment.

" That's no longer a forest spirit! We gotta take it down now!. ", I yelled. She nodded in agreement. She helped me up, and I got my blade into position. Time to let out the sphynx!

" Let it rip, go Kinsei!. ", I yelled.

**Ray's POV**

I'd seen a bit of it. When I saw a shining blue light I jumped onto another tree, and saw Asuka fighting...Against that thing! It was huge, and had smething shining in the front like silver. Surprisingly, Asuka was doing pretty good, and then a flah of strong yellow light erupted from her hands! When she fell to the floor though, I thought she was doomed, but then, then I saw an enormous panther jumping at the thing! It was Tenshi, I'd seen it before, Angel's bit beast. They work like one: the moment Angel helped Asuka up, her bit beast Kinsei was already out, using combined attacks with Tenshi. It's huge, even bigger than that creature, a black sphynx with red and orange wings, and golden rings around its tail and legs. It has green eyes, just like Asuka's, and some sort of golden armour in the chest shaped like a triangle. Bigger than a bus, with wings just as big, it thrashed at the creature, slashing it into slices with incredible violence. And it was over as soon as Kinsei started slashing, leaving only the silver armour plate of the other creature with a few scratches. Both the bit beasts were completely unarmed, when they returned to their chips. The weird thing is, the blades had been spinning in the same place all along, near Asuka and Angel.

I saw the two girls touching the metal plate that had been left behind by whatever that thing was, and a blue-ish ember rose in the air over it, turned into a faint purple colour and vanished. Just then my legs quavered and I felt my body slipping from between the branches...

Later

**Asuka's POV**

We carried everyone back to the camp, while they were unconsious, on Kinsei's back. Angel told me that she'd felt danger and asked Tenshi to carry her to where it thought we were. Our beasts have that kind of power, to travell through space without bothering to pay attention to the time tissue itself. Ray (who had fallen from his position on a tree, on top of a few bushes) was a bit shocked, but good thing he was my best friend, so I explained him a few things on the way, but still... The only thing that seemed to make him feel better was Angel's arrival.

When we reached the campsite there was no one on sight so I decided to treat everyone's injuries right there; there was no time to waste. I started with Tyson, who was bleeding from the forehead, then the twins, who had small cuts in the back and legs. Angel took care of a nasty cut in Kane's left arm and Ray who had small wounds in the back, legs and chest. April only had a large cut in her knee from where she was bleeding, but she didn't show any kind of reaction.

" Hey, c'mon, stop being such a baby... ", Angel soothed Ray while she disinfected his back.

Meanwhile everyone woke up, save April. Angel was just finishing patching Ray up when I heard an ambulance.

Finally at home

" Okay, let's just get things right. ", said Tyson for the millionth time, " Exactly what happened there? I mean, we were there yesterday, don't tell us nothing happened, so spill the beans! "

Ray, Angel and I exchanged nervous glances. Well, Ray was curious too but he knew that was a territory not even him should mess with. In the room were Kai's twin cousins, Kai himself, Max, Tyson, and us three neko-jins. I decided that, since Kane had passed out before he got the chance to realise what happened, and the rest of our group was all in the campsite, nobody else should come. Not even Hilary or Kenny, who argued like crazy at me.

" I'm not sure whether you should know or not...", I said. Angel aproached me. Whisper whisper.

" Um, I don't mean to sound nosey but... Even I feel quite curious and want to ask you. What... Was that? What happened back there?. ", Ray asked. I took a deep breath, and so did Angel. Before the great plunge...

" Fine. I think it's time you should know... You are the masters of the Four Elements bitbeasts: Seiryuu, Dragoon, wielder of the Power of Wind; Sizaku, Dranzer, wielder of the Power of Fire; Byakko, Drigger, wielder of the Power of Lightning; and Genbu, Draciel, wielder of the Power of Water. ", I started.

" Long ago, in a now lost civilazation, chosen men and mostly women were able to see forest spirits. The servants of Gods, carriers of Holy Messages, wielders of the Elements of Earth. Basically, people then believed that these spirits were the source of life because they protected the forests and kept the villages safe. ", Angel said.

" Forest spirits? ", Kai asked, speaking for the first time that day.

" Yes. Powerful entities, from the Light side generally. Well, those people then believed that by praying they could ask the spirits to help them: stop the volcano, irrigate the fields, halt the lightning storms, destroy their enemies with a well-placed hurricane, you name it. But they became greedy. People soon learnt how to capture the spirits, and use them for their advantages. It's a very complicated, bloody story passed from generation to generation of women in my family... ", I said.

" But I never knew that! ", Tyson mumbled annoyed.

" Of course not dummy! I said women! Plus, it's from the _other _side of the family, remember our grandparents are half brother and sister.", I snapped.

" Right. Well we won't go into details, but thing is the Great Gods punished the humans and killed all the villagers. The trapped spirits however, were lost. So the Gods themselves decided to create even more powerful ones, and place them on Earth. The Four Elements, Fire, Water, Lightning and Wind, in the shapes of the red phoenix, the black turtle, the white tiger and the blue dragon serpent. ", Angel continued.

" You mean, our... ", Max began.

" Yes, your powers combined are enough to capture or destroy any bit beast and tame even the most furious of Gods. ", I said. Eek, well, it sounded more dramatic than it was supposed to I think.

" Wait! I remember, when we combined all our powers to win against Black Dranzer and... Um.. That was a lot of power. And what was Black Dranzer? ", Ray asked.

" Well, you've told me about that incident with Kai before ", I said, glaring at Kai who dropped his head, " And if it had been Kai to release his Dranzer and attack who knows how much power you can unleash. Black Dranzer was a synthetic Dark Bit Beast. "

" Was? ", Max asked.

" I destroyed it. Well, Heyriyaku did, she told me what it was and I decided to have her destroy it. ", Kai said.

" Right, guys, but the thing is, that creature that attacked you in the forest was an evil spirit. A good spirit turned bad, possibly, because it had crimson marks on its back. That's generally a sign. ", Angel said.

" How did it turn bad? ", Tyson asked. By the expression on everyone's face I could tell: information overload.

I thought about this for a moment. " Well, it could either have been the presence of a true evil spirit, and it went berserk because of the evil there, or... I don't know. "

" Evil bit beasts huh? Like the Dark Bladers I told you about?. ", Ray asked me. I nodded.

" Some turn evil because ther masters are evil. That's a big problem see, then both the masters and the beasts have to be destroyed and the Gods avoid that at any cost. Even you have to be kept from temptation. If the Sacred Elements are corrupted the world's equilibrium would be off-balance. "

" But aren't we here to keep other beasts from temptation? ", Max asked.

" Well, you're humans and you can be corrupted. All things have an inner energy, call it whatever you may like, I'll call it 'Inner chi'. A positive one, usually our normal selves, and a negative one, our Yamie or whatever. Like the yin-yang: every good side has a bit of evil, and every evil side has a bit of good inside of it. ", I said.

" We, and I mean Tsuki and myself, have a very high Chi. Ray has a higher one than normal humans, because he's a neko-jin, and he was raised to be more in touch with nature, so he saw that creature. The less is the touch with nature, the less Chi humans will have... ", Angel said.

" And the more uncontrollable will the Bit Beasts become. But, you can have a high Chi and be evil, that's why some forest spirits become corrupted, there are more powerful spirits dragging them to the Dark Side. "

" Whoah. I never knew that. ", Tyson said looking thoughtfully at his bit-chip.

" Yes, well. Now that you know that, might as well say some more of it. Like Angie said, we have very powerful Inner Chi. Our bit beasts were placed on Earth by the Gods too, to balance things out. We control the Chi energys. Basically anything. Having a high Chi may allow you to do many things. Combining our bit beats's Chi and ours we can even travell very quickly or explore the time-tissue without much damage. "

" I knew it! I thought sometimes strange things happened around you, unexplainable... And... Time tissue? As in 'Time-travelling'?. ", Ray asked.

" Yes, sort of... ", Angel said, shifting uncomfortably.

" Cool! You mean you can go to the past and future? ", Max chirped. How does he do that? Always cheerful.

" I'm not that experienced. Plus, going to the past is dangerous, and the future is uncertain, so forget about it. Case closed. ", I said, and crossed my arms.

" Um... What about us? ", Meg asked, pointing at her sister and herself.

" Well, you sensed something before getting knocked out right? ", I asked.

" Yeah. I think I saw something, like the air was moving... Like, when you are looking through fire and the air is wavy and all that. ", said Jean. I nodded.

" Yeah, humans can't see the spirits unless they want you to. Neko-jins like Ray can distinguish the shape and colours but it's all very blurry. "

Kai got up suddenly. He looked shocked and alarmed. He turned around too quickly for me to read his emotions, and said, " I don't believe any of that crap. Gods and spirits, phuh. I kow about our Sacred Bit Beasts, and that's it; even that's hard to believe. I don't buy any of this supernatural shit, and Heyriyaku, I thought you weren't supersticious and all that but I guess I'm wrong. "

" Kai, I'm not supersticious! And what I said is true! ", I tried reasoning.

" Hn. Whatever. That's crap, you mean that humans can't see whatever it was there, and... Something else like humans but not human, can see whatever it was? If there was anything in those woods and all. ", he said. he turned around to look at me, and immediatly averted his gaze. I had enough time to see what his emotions were; doubt. 'Doubt in my own eyes', I sensed... What does that mean?

" Are you calling me a freak? Just 'cause I'm a neko-jin and saw that creature? It was there Kai I saw it! ", Ray hissed.

" Kai, you're calling us crazy because we are different, is that it? And yes, humans can see the spirits too, if the spirits want to be seen, like the Bit Beasts, or if the human has very high Chi. But that's rare! Don't deny what happened Kai, that's the wrong way to deal with it! ", I yelled.

Kai stopped for a few moments, thinking. He then growled and grabbed his two cousins signalling them towards the door. The girls left, heads hanging low, and Kai said, " I don't want to hear anymore of this, or I'll have you put in a looney house. I'll be waiting in my place for band practice. Nothing happened... "

" Huh, Hiwatari, you've said more now than you usually do in a week. At least from what I can recall. ", Angel spat, obviously angry.

Kai hissed a " Whatever. ", and left the house, leaving all of us standing in the living room of the Dojo in complete silence.

" I can't believe it, why do I always try reasoning with that dickhead... ", I mumbled, getting up and breaking the eerie silence. I left the Dojo, followed by Angel, and got in my car. My grandma was arriving that afternoon, and plus, I had to go to the Hospital to check on April.

With the others

**Normal POV**

" Tyson... ", Max began, " Is your cousin... Human? I've always thought about it and, well... "

" You could say she's a bit like me, Max. But let's drop that. If you want to know ask her yourself. ", Ray said, getting up and leaving. " I'm out for air, guys. "

* * *

DM: Long chapter...Finally done. Whew! Review please! Here, have some cookies! (gives out cookies)

Asuka: Yeah. I can do magic, yey! Beware! (turns to do a magic fire blast at Kai, but nothing happens. Only a little pathetic smoke comes out of her hands)

Kai: Well that was a laugh (sweatdrops). Here, like this (turns cookies into a rubber duckie and melts it with his hands)

Everyone: How did you do that?

Kai: (whispers) These special effects are great... (smiles)

Max: Why, oh why Kai, poor duckie, he was so cute... (sobs)


	7. 6 Just Plain Messy

DM: I am back, finally. I wasn't counting on taking so long, sorry. Please review, I need more reviews!

Kenny: DranzerMix does not own Beyblade...(sigh)...The usual stuff...Blah Blah Blah. Oh, wait, she does own that silly excuse for a song. (gets hit on the head by DM and falls unconsious)

Today's reflection moment: If we paint Ian's nose red, could we use it as a beacon for alien spaceships?

_Kai singing, (Asuka singing)_

«Akatsuki talking», »Asuka/Angel/Rose talking«

**

* * *

(Chapter 6 - Just Plain Messy)**

**Asuka's POV**

Well, this is great. How much better can my life get? Yeah I'm being sarchastic, sue me. Well, I'll tell you what happened. I picked up my grandmother from the bus station, and left her to tour around the house which frankly, is not that big. Oh well. Then Angel and I went to the hospital to check on April. Her knee had 7 stitches and she was sleping when we got there, but she woke up. I tried talking to her, and I realised she had no memory of the 'incident' the previous day so everything was fine up to that point. But then... Well, firstly, we remembered we were late for band practise, inside one of Kai's garages. I wanted Angel to be part of the band, replacing Ray in the drums so he could be the secondary male voice and help Max on the mix table. Angel loves the drums, but I don't think Kai would want her in the band. When we first got inside the garage, I told everyone to think about that idea. Kai didn't say anything for the first half an hour, untill he started shouting about MY guitar being out of tune...

_Flashback_

"Wait! What are you doing? Tune your guitar, I can't play like this! ", Kai yelled at me, and stopped playing his guitar.

" What do you mean? My guitar is quite well tuned, thank you Mr. Hiwatari! Maybe you need to check your ears, or better yet your brain! ", I yelled back.

Now, Kai and I are generally amazing guitar players. During the electric guitar solos, when we improvise, it's like we enter in perfect musical harmony and read each other's next move, because it ends up great. But now, we sounded more like an angry tasmanian devil in heat (you ever heard the noises tasmanian devils make? It's horrible). It's funny that we can play so good together, we only found that out recently and decided to make this band. It's the only time when we're not arguing too much (err, fighting).

" Please you guys, cool it, we have a concert in five days and we need your guitars _and _voices in perfect conditions! ", Max pleaded from behind the mixing table.

After a while things settled down, and we finally played the music. Ray on the drums, Kai and I singing and on the guitars, and Max showing Angel around the table. Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Kai's cousins were watching (A/N: Megumi plays the chello and Jeanine plays the violine). Kai began with one of our own songs.

Kai:

_Begging you to free me (free my soul)_

_Haunted dreams that chase my mind_

_Memories are digging_

_Out of my head, I gotta hide_

_Hide away from the shadow_

_Keep me safe in your hands_

_A truth that's hard to swallow_

_The fact that we're no longer friends_

Asuka:

_(Trust, betrayal, hatred_

_Growing deep inside my heart_

_Blood that was once shed_

_Stained my hands, in the start)_

_(But now I see you're guilty_

_You put me through such a pain_

_You made me so feel empty_

_Horrors that would make me faint)_

Kai:

_Just hang on, and hold tight_

_Never lose your faith_

_Or late in the dark of the night_

_Your enemies will wait..._

Kai suddenly stopped singing, and all of us stopped playing, because one of Kai's little sisters walked in, Kaoru (he has Kaoru and Ayanami).

" What is it now sis, we're busy. ", Kai scolded his twelve year old sister. She stared at him sadly, with her crimson eyes, and ran up to him. She whispered something which made Kai's face go tense.

" I'll be back in a minute people. Phone call. ", he said, leaving hurriedly.

_End of Flashback_

_So..._After that, Kai returned and ordered all of us to leave, and that's why we are all here out in the Suvani beach bar, just sitting and drinking orange juice.

" I wonder what pissed him off so much back there. He was in a particularly bad mood. ", said Ray thoughtfully.

" I don't know and I don't care, personally. I know we play well together and all that, but... Lately we've been arguing a lot again, so, it's about time I quit. ", I said while playing carelessly with the straw in my glass. i'd been thinking a lot lately.

" What? But... But... I mean, I know it's Kai's band but you are a part of it! We all are! ", Tyson said pleadingly.

" Not anymore Ty. I'm sick of him. It was ok at the beginning, we even argued less than usual but now we're getting back to normal, so count me out. ", I replied. And, you got it, one thing in common about Tyson and I, we are both quite stubborn.

" We'll start our own band. ", Angela chirped, " We just need a coulpe new memebers and we're off! ".

" No way! Remember guys, the school contest for the best band? We gotta stick together! ", Kenny pleaded.

" Look: I refuse to play with Kai anymore no matter how good we are. You know that bastard hasn't even been in the hospital to see April? Not that I care about her, but still... Look, Angie and I are starting a band, any of you want in? ", I asked casually as if the last hour hadn't happened.

" What! When did you formally decide that? ", Max asked suspiciously.

" Just right now heheh, right Tsuki? ", Angel asked beaming at me.

" RIGHT! ", I yelled, swinging my arm around her neck. Funny, we know what each other thinks just like that! Like we're twins or something.

" Look, no matter how you think of Kai he's ok, on his own way. For the last few years he's been acting different from what you rememeber.. ", Ray began.

" Ray, you're my best guy friend, you know what you're talking about don't you? I mean, I know Kai had his reasons to leave you those times, he left, appologised, you guys all got it right and now you're cool with each others, you're friends. But Kai did the opposit to me, he got distant and he didn't tell _me _he was sorry! He just... I can't do this. C'mon Angie, let's get outta here, I wanna go home. See ya guys. If you still want in call me ok? ", I said, grabbing Angel by the arm and dragging her back home. Ever since that one little 'rumour' nearly four years ago Kai and I became enemies. We were once friends, but only Ray and Angel know exactly what happened.

" Hey homey cat, you're back! You look a bit beat up, are you okay? ", Grandma Rose asked, in her very 'Tyson's Grandpa' style. They're half brother and sister but I swear, they don't look alike physically, but they have similar personalities.

" Yeah Rose I'm fine and dandy. ", I lied. She scowled at me, and her face wrinkled up a little. She was already sixty-four, but she looked ten years younger.

" No ya ain't. I can tell, you and that Hiwatari boy at it again? ", she asked, looking into my eyes with her own very blue ones. They had a spiral circling around the pupils, just like mine, only mine are emerald green.

" Yeah, Rose, kinda. We're starting a new band of our own. ", Angel said, grabbing a nearby innocent by-stander, which happened to be a quite terrified-looking ham sandwich, and bit it. "Huuum, vif if guud! Fanxf Wrofe! "

" You welcome, even though that was my sandwich. ", Rose replied, making another sandwich for herself. " Well then I assume you have to talk or something so I'll just hop along and see if I can find that silly half bro of mine, and grandson. ". And with that she left, jogging down the street in her red and white tracksuit. (A/N: She's in real good shape!)

I didn't feel like eating at that moment so Angel and I went upstairs to my room. There, sprawled over the bed, was Akatsuki, enjoying the afternoon sun rays.

«I had just been talking to Rose. About you and your inheritance.», she said, her amber eyes now glowing in shades of red as he turned her head towards me.

»No, thank you. We'll discuss that later, please!«, I begged when I noticed she was alert. When she's alert she always wants to talk about something important.

»Hi, Aka, what up?«, Angel asked, running over to her and patting her.

»Hey Angie we gotta find new memebers! Let's start now!«, I chirped.

«Members for what?«, both Aka and Angel asked. I sweatdropped. »For the new band...«

»Oh, that! Right. I know of someone who lives nearby, maybe they can help!«, Angela said.

«Oh, so you finally decided to dump that Hiwatari fella's band eh? Good.», Akatsuki said, turning lazily over in Angel's lap. She jumped off and started walking outside the room. «Well, if you don't want to talk now about your future we'll chat later. Now I have important stuff to do.»

So Angel and I were left alone in the room.

" Um, so, you know someone who can help us then Angie? "

The rest of the day turned out pretty nice, untill the night that is. The people Angel knew lived really nearby, so they were coming over for dinner so we could talk stuff over. Plus, Kai's cousins called us and said they wouldn't mind helping too!

So, we arranged a dinner in a restaurant near the beach. It was already 8.15 pm.

" Where in blazes could they be? Fifteen minutes late, why I oughta...", Angel had begun, but a hand suddenly dropped on her shoulder. It belonged to a cute tall guy, about 6'1'' tall (183 cms), who, by the way, also had a nice build. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the words "Teen desperado" in red, faded black jeans and red sneakers.

" Brooklyn! ", Angel exclaimed happily as she flung her arms around the orange haired guy. His green eyes sparkled with amusement as he hugged back, and then he looked at me and smiled. I felt shivers all over my body and for some reason, when he said " Hi, name's Brooklyn, are you Asuka? ", my tongue got wrapped up and all I could say was " YeshIamnicet'meetchaohsorry. ". I felt my face getting red. Oh great, nice timing, I seldom blush!

" Heheh, Angela you din't tell me your friend was so cute. ", he chuckled, running his hand through his hair, managing to look even cuter. I blushed even more, and I could swear he blushed too!

" Hey, you guys, chill! You've only met now and you're already hitting at each other! Ey yo Angie!. ", greeted a girl with quite short green hair, about 5'3'' tall (158 cm), as she gave Angel a high-five. She had purple eyes, ande several piercings in the ear just like me. She wore an army green halter top underneath a leather jacket, dark blue cargo pants with some chains dangling by her belt strap, and black skater sneakers. She had a piercing on her left eyebrow, and several black rubber bracelets on her right wrist.

" Hi there! I'm Juhani, and this... ", she said as she greeted me, and pulled another guy from somewhere, " Is my neigbhbour slash boyfriend, shy Mr. K! ". The guy, about 5'6'' tall (170 cm), sweatdropped as he struggled from his girlfriend's grasp to greet me. He had soft brown eyes and very messy blue-ish hair, a dark blue sweat shirt, baggy jeans and gray skater sneakers.

" Hi, name's Kiyoku Soujiro. Call me Kiyo. ", he said smiling rather embarassedly.

" He's really shy, don't mind him. ", Juhani cooed as she wrapped him in her arms again.

" Well, let's eat! Waitor! Table for five! ", Angel shouted. We sat down in a square table, against a wall. Just my luck, Angel got at the head of the table, next to me on her left and Juhani to her right, so Kiyo sat next to his girlfriend and Brooklyn right next to me, against the wall. If I need to get out of the table I have to ask Brooklyn to get up!

We started eating, and I felt that Brooklyn kept looking at me. Staring actually. To my chest area! God, who told me to take such a revealing top? I shut the jacket tighter to conceal my breasts from his gaze.

" ...Don't you tink so too Brooklyn? Brook? ", Angel asked, waving her hand in front of his face, removing the dreamy expression from it.

" ...bs? ", he mumbled what sounded a lot like 'boobs' as he snapped back to reality. He blushed heavily and asked politely, " Sorry, what were you saying? I spaced out. "

" We were talking about the band silly, not her breasts. ", Juhani said with a grin on her face as she served herself more rice.

Everyone laughed except me and Brooklyn, who blushed. Angel asked again " I said, you and Asuka on the guitar, me on the drums, and the lovely couple here on the mix table, they have one and it'll come in handy. Plus we have the Hiwatari twins with the violine and chello if we need an extra touch too, so whaddya think Brook? "

" Yeah, um, sounds cool. We could see if we can get a piano too. ", he said thoughtfully.

Just then, the only thing that could have ruined my night showed up. Who could have walked in? Kai of course, and his dick headed bully friends, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian, former Blitzerkrieg Team. Who knows why they still hang out. They moved to Japan about two years ago now.

" Well, if it isn't Bazooka. ", Tala snickered.

" Well, if it isn't Mr. Porcupine and his croonies, the adorable couple Tomato Guy and Brain, and the Gruosome Twosome Sledgehammer and Rudolf. ", I retorted. Then I turned to my friends at the table. " People, these are Hiwatari Porcupine, and the idiots, Blitzerkrieg Boys. They're a terrible boys band who think they can blade, and sing horribly. ", I mocked. " They have a really famous song, written by shorty here. It goes like this : 'Rudolf the red nose reigndeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows...' ".

" What did you say, bitch? ", Spencer growled as he approached my table.

" What, need a hearing test, Sledgehammer? Maybe if I removed those things you call ears we'd... ", I began, but I felt Brooklyn grabbing me.

" No need to insult a lady now. ", he said.

" Lady? That bitch? She's a traitor. Are those idiots your new band Heyriyaku? Hey, wait... ", Kai said, looking at Brooklyn. He growled and both started giving death glares at each other. Daggers were flying from their eyes.

" Yeah, they are, so what? And... Why are you guys... Do you know each other?. ", I asked. They nodded.

" So... Your new band huh... You hitting at her already Brooklyn? ", Kai breathed furiously.

I could see Kai was pissed off, and I could tell Brooklyn didn't like him one bit either. So Brooklyn decided to play a little game...

" I already did. She's my girl now, any problem? "

" What? Is that true? ", Kai asked surprised, turning at me. To make matters worse, Brooklyn grabbed me and planted me a huge kiss! I played along, and kissed back, flinging my arms around his neck. Hey that was nice! Suddenly, he was pulled away from me. Kai punched him, hitting his cheek. Brooklyn looked taken aback for a while, but quickly recovered, ramming Kai in the stomach with his head. They landed on a nearby table and punches flew in every direction. Kai was definetly stronger than Brooklyn, and what's more, the rest of the idiots jumped on him!

" What! It's between me and him! Get off! ", both Kai and Brooklyn yelled.

I had had enough. I hate this, but when I get angry I can't help it. I jumped on them, pulling Ian and giving him a vicious kick in the groin. The Midget fell square on his face and clutched his stomach in pain. Bryan turned at me and charged, but I tripped him and punched him on the chest. Then I felt Spencer and Tala grabbing my arms. That was it. I yanked my arms from their grasp and then my elbows strongly hit them on the stomach. Three of the waitors were already parting Kai and Brooklyn, and another called the police.

* * *

DM: Okay, that'll be it for now. Actually I wanted to make it longer but, oh well. Review! 

Kai: And like the saying goes, "If you can't beat 'em, get laid with them and steal their wallets in the morning before they wake up."

...(utter silence)...

Kai: Um... Or something like that. (sweatdrops)


	8. 7 Food, Couches, and Sunglasses

DM: I'm back! On with the story. Since Kenny is still K.O, Ray will do the disclaimer.

Ray: DranzerMix does not own Beybade. (whispers) God help us if she did. (ahem) She doesn't own Evanescence, Linkin Park, or any other famous singers either.

Today's reflection moment: ...

**(Chapter 7 - Food, Sex, And Sunglasses)**

**Asuka's POV**

We ran out of the restaurant as soon as humanely (in most cases) possible. Kai and his idiots were still in the restaurant when we started running for it, and we were quite far away when we heard the police sirens.

" Cool, maybe they got arrested!. ", Juhani huffed as she jogged to keep up with us.

" Yeah, they deserve it. ", I grumbled, still running. Brooklyn was leading the way untill we stopped at a large house.

" Get in. ", he ordered as he opened the front door. He lead us to the living room, where we promptly sat down on the couch. I assume this is where Brooklyn lives. Hey, it's actually not that far away from my own house!

" Whew...We didn't even pay did we? ", Kiyoku said smiling broadly, as he dropped himself on the couch.

" Good thing I never went to that restaurant often, right people? ", Angel asked.

" Hey... You really kick ass! You practise Martial Arts or something? 'Cause those guys looked pretty strong and you just beat them up completely! ", Juhani asked me, her eyes sparkling. I was rather absent-minded, I was thinking where did Kai and Brooklyn meet before? I'm sure he looks familiar, but where from? They really seemed to hate each other.

" Hey, are you listening?. ", Juhani repeated. I looked at her and nodded, then returning to my chain of thoughts.

" Whoah, Martial Arts, that was really cool back there!. ", she said dreamily, hugging onto her boyfriend.

Just for the sidenote, Angie and I used to practise with my Grandma Rose every morning for several years, when we were younger, sharpening our natural feline skills and unborn talents. In the mountains near our town here in Japan, we usually spent the Summer practising how to control our powerful bitbeasts and our inner energy. When I fight, my skills surpass my own body and elevate it, making me faster and stronger than I appear. I'm a lean mean fighting machine!

" Nobody needs a drive home, right?. ", Brooklyn finally asked. We arranged another meeting for the next day, and then Juhani and Kiyoku went off to their places, which weren't very far away, and Angel and I went back home in my own car.

Next day

" I hope no one screws this up. We only have four more days to practise before the big show! ", Angel repeated for the millionth time. We were sitting in the living room, waiting for Brooklyn to come pick us up and get us to the place where we were supposed to have practise. I, under Angie's 'wise' advises, was wearing this absurdly short red mini skirt, a white and red t-shirt which was a bit tight across my chest, black and red shoes and my black leather jacket. Angela herself was wearing her personal fave: white baggy cargo pants, with huge pockets on the side, baby blue t-shirt, gray skater shoes, and a dark blue jacket. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

" Yeah, don't worry Angie. By the way, where are we gonna practise? ", I asked.

" Um, Brooklyn has this pool house sorta thing, real big. We're practising there. "

" What about the neighbours? And I still feel like changing clothes. " I whined.

" It's just for today... Brook said he'd find us a new place anyways. And that's cuz you look cute and sweet and Brook'll be all head over heels for you. "

A car honked outside, definetly Brooklyn's. Angel and I jumped and I grabbed my beloved guitar, and ran towards the door, kissing Rose goodbye on the way.

" Hey! Ladies, good afternoon! ", Brooklyn said as he smiled at us from behind a really cool pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a faded red T-shirt and a black leather jacket, and a pair of loose, very light blue jeans. " You sure look pretty today. ", he whispered to me as I got in the car. I couldn't help but blush as I noticed he wouldn't keep his eyes off my legs. _Why _did I even let Angel convince me into wearing this bloody hellishly short mini-skirt? It's not even my style! And on top of it, Angel is blinking at me... Sigh.

The trip went on rather silently (well, if you aren't counting Angel's constant rambling about which musics to play, thank God for that) for the next 15 minutes, untill we finally reached Brook's place. It looked a lot bigger now, in broad daylight.

" Ladies first... ", he said, bowing and pointing at the now open door.

I smiled at him as he looked at me. He smiled back, he's got such a charming smile I almost melted! Suddenly, the image of him grabbing me and kissing me again ran through my mind. I felt like I had to jump right on his lap but my common sense told me not to. I think... I have a crush on him!

" Hi! Finally, I thought someone had gone to fishing and never returned! ", Juhani chirped from behind a large door. She appeared holding a pair of drumsticks in one hand and Kiyoku in another.

" Here ya go! ", she said dropping the drumsticks on Angels' hands.

" Hi... Nevermind her, she's hyper today. ", Kiyoku whispered.

" I'm always hyper! Sugar to the people! Right girls? "

" RIGHT! ", Angie and I replied, puttig our arms over each other's shoulders and hopping over to the couch.

The two boys sweatdropped as they watched three completely insane and hyper girls (us!) fall on the couch and then hit each other with pillows. I had to be careful though, because of the darn short mini-skirt.

" Is this a music band practise or a pajama party's 'pillow fight' game!. ", Brooklyn asked.

" BOTH! ", we yelled, and we resumed our pillow fight.

Suddenly I felt extra weight as the two boys jumped on us, and then they started tickling!

" ...not... fair... tickles... ", I puffed when we stopped struggling. The tickles subsided, but Brooklyn wouldn't get his hands off my hips! Not that I mind...

" Now, practise? ", Kiyoku asked tryumphantly. Us three nodded. We got up and Brooklyn took us outside. He's got a huge place! In the end of the back yard (should I call it garden?), there was what looked like a fairly large mountain cabin.

" Whoah, cool. We're practisoing here? Sweet! ", I cooed.

" And in the end, whoever makes mistakes more often gets dumped into the pool! ", Juhani said. We all nodded in agreement.

" This place is awesome! What a huge table! ", I exclaimed once I'd seen the place. Inside it looked even better, it had loads of instruments lying around in excellent conditions and everything was clean, although kinda messy.

" Did you bring it in here this morning? ", Angela asked, touching the table with her hands.

" Yep, brand new. Top notch music mixer. ", Brooklyn said smiling.

" Whoah! And a piano! I wonder if I can still play? ", I said, hopping over to this really cool piano just lying around.

" Go ahead while we get the instruments ready. ", Brooklyn said. I sat down, removed the cloak from the piano and streched my hands; what to play? I felt like going back in time for some reason, so, I let my hands carry me away... And I saw a small glimpse, a flashback of the day Kai and I... became distant.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me..._

(My Immortal, by Evanescence)

I stopped abruptly when I heard a drumstick fall. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me with an awed expression, and Angel looking a bit disappointed (she dropped the drumstick).

" You're right, Angela, she does have a great voice! ", Kiyoku mumbled.

" Sounds like... Oh... Soft sometimes, and strong on other times. Kinda like... Amy Lee herself, but stronger and softer alltogeher. ", Juhani said.

" I've heard I kinda sound like Christina Aguilera, but better. ", I said nervously.

" Way better, much better! ", Brooklyn said, clapping. " How come you don't head for the spotlight instead of just hangin' round with simple unknown bands? ".

" Well, she has refused some talent-hunters actually, she's had some offers for model jobs, and once she sang in a club and the guy tried to get a contract and... ", Angel began, but I covered her mouth with my hands.

" I just don't want too much attention. It's a miracle I'm gonna be in the schools' talent musical contest in four days already, so please, let's just practise? ", I begged. They nodded.

" What to play? ", Kiyoku asked.

" How about... In The End? ", I suggested. " I wanna try some new stuff on that one, see if it fits. Let's do our own version. "

" Linkin Park? Cool with me. ", Juhani shrugged.

" I'm gonna sing Chester's part, then? ", Kiyoku asked. I nodded. Well, he's gonna be the second voice? Cool, but I wonder if I can get a secondary female voice too, later.

" Yeah, sounds fine... But hey, unless I'm mistaken, you're inna bit of a... bad mood? ", Angel whispered.

" I just feel... nostalgic, that's all. ", I replied whispering. " Okay people let's get ready for it? ", I asked, raising my tone so the rest of the people could hear me.

The practise went on just fine. We tried some really cool songs at Brooklyn's suggestions, and then we tried some that he had wrote himself, which were real cool.

We were putting everything back on place, and Juhani and Kiyoku had already left, when Angela got a call on her cell. She excused herself and went outside, to talk, leaving me and Brooklyn alone.

" Um... so... you wanna have dinner together tonight? ", Brooklyn asked rather nervously. Heh, why not?

" Yeah, sure... but this time let me pick the spot okay? ", I joked. He sighed, looking relieved.

" Huh, sure, you can even be the cook if you want! ", he replied smiling.

" Really? I _can_ cook very well you know? " I said. He looked surprised.

" You serious? I'd love to try your food! If you wouldn't mind that is. "

" I'd love to! Er, I mean... Um... Where? ", I asked, hoping I hadn't been too vague.

" What if we shop for the ingredients and then I bring you back here? Tonight? ", he said, sounding slightly nervous. He's so sweet! Sure thing, I'd cook him anything!

" Okay, but what shall I cook? "

" Anything. I bet everything you cook is just perfect anyways. Just like everything else... ", he said, lifting my hand and kissing it. I blushed like mad and smiled warmly. Just then, Angel came inside.

" Oh, sorry for interrupting you ", she giggled, " but I kinda need a ride. Um... Brook can you take me to the Park in front of the Mall? "

" Sure! We need groceries anyways don't we? ", he asked turning at me.

" Why don't you go ahead and start the car Brook? ", Angel suggested. Brooklyn nodded and left.

" Oh, my God, Tsuki! ", Angela said excitedly once Brook was out of earshot, " Ray called me, and asked me to meet him in the Park! He asked if we could have dinner together just the two of us! He said he wants to talk to me! "

" Really? That's great Angie! You know, Brooklyn asked me to have dinner with him too! And I'm gonna cook! ", I said hugging her.

" Shut up! Are you serious? Whoah, we're both gonna have _fun_ tonight ne! If you're cooking here at his place heheheh... You're _sleeping_ here right? ", she asked with a dreamy, perverted grin on her face.

" What do you mean? You perve! ", I giggled. We looked at each other and laughed harder, we knew what was on each other's mind.

" I'm not gonna sleep with him, you know. At least not tonight. ", I said, " I wanna ask him where he and Kai met before. "

" Yeah sure... ", she said, waving har hand in the air, " But you'll ruin the whole romance thing if you talk about Kai you know? Try cooking something afrodisiac and have some fun! ", she whispered. I couldn't reply because I was already entering the car.

We dropped Angela at the Park and headed for the City Mall. It was kinda crowded, but we headed for the groceries shop. There was so much food variety, I started buying without paying much attention. Brooklyn said he'd pay, and trust me to buy excellent food, so I just let my hands pick whatever they wanted. If I just let my random side take control of things, everything comes out great, like in music! We left the Mall after Brooklyn payed and headed back to his place.

" So, you know whatcha gonna cook? ", he asked.

" Um, yeah, kinda... It's a surprise. " , I lied. I had no idea what I was gonna cook, and barely took notice of the ingredients I bought. I felt a bit spaced out, ever since that morning.

" Here, feel free to use it at your disposal. I gave the servants a day off. ", Brooklyn said when he took me to the kitchen. I gasped, it was really pretty and clean. The furniture was all in cherry wood and there was a beautiful large island in black marble, with a wooden pannel above full of pots and pans and cooking utensiles. Actually, the whole kitchen was in tones of black, and light brown.

" It's great! I've missed being in sich a big kitchen! Well, I'm gonna cook now, so off ya go! ", I said, shoving im out of the kitchen. He chuckled playfully and pretended to be unable to move.

I finally managed to get him out of the kitchen. Rubbing my hands together I opened the shopping bags and...

We finished the main course and Brooklyn looked very content. I was still awed by the general environment: the dining room had almost all its lights out, only a few light bulbs in the ceiling remained alit. In the center of the table and on some furniture, white and red candles were buring with a very light and pleasant aroma. Red rose petals were placed in random and yet beautiful patterns on the didning table.The fragrancy of the food itself mixed with that of the candles and created a very romantic atmosphere...

" This was great! I never had such great spaghetti á bollognaise! ", he said. " I just loved the hot sauce, it was great. ", he said, sipping some more guarana juice.

" Yeah, thanks! I actually love spicy food. ", I said. " And now, dessert! I'll be right back! ", and with that, I picked the plates up and headed towards the kitchen.

_"Maybe I'm rushing things up"_ I thought as I picked up the dessert trail.

" Here ya go! Take as much as you want! I took some fruit from your kitchen, and ice cream. "

" Oh, that looks delicious! Thank you. ", he said smiling. It was, indeed, quite good: sliced bananas with ice cream balls of vanilla and strawberry, and seedless grapes all around. Okay, kind of a banana split but.. I made some 'hot sauce', consisting of strong, melted hot chocolate mixed with pepper.

After we finished eating, I felt a bit nervous. I took the plates inside the kitchen and put them through water and into the washing machine. When I returned Brooklyn was holding two fine glasses and a bottle in his hand.

" That was the most splendorous dinner. And we must toast to it. Care for a drink? ", he asked politely.

" I really don't drink Brooklyn... ", I said, trying not to offend him.

" Neither do I, but in such occasions, a drink or two won't hurt. ", he continued, pouring the beije liquid into the glasses.

" Just one then... ", I said uncertainly. I didn't even ask what the Hell that was. Not that I cared really. " Hum, it's strong and sweet! ", I said licking my lips. Hey, that stuff was nice!

" It's a very soft drink isn't it? Once again, my commendations to the Chef! ", he said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around my waist.

" Yeah, thanks, glad you liked it! But, um, you shouldn't drink much, you have to take me back home remember? ", I said in a low tone.

" I know... Let's just finish our drinks, shall we? ", he said softly, leading me into the living room. As they say, 'One drink turns into three or four'...

" Yaaa-aawn... ", I mumbled, stretching and turning around. For a few moments I kinda felt lost, but when I felt Brooklyn shift next to me, the events of the previous evening sinked in. We were still in the living room, we'd slept on the huge couch. I got up suddenly and went into a near bathroom. I looked into the mirror closely.

_"What the hell happened there last night?" _I thought. Moments later he walked in, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. As he started playing with my hair, he said " I better take you back home huh? "

"Yeah, sure... Brooklyn, did we...? ", I began uncertain, feeling both uncomfortable and warm about his presence.

" No. You just fell asleep while watching TV and finishing your drink, so I felt sleepy too and dozed off. It's still 5.30 a.m. "

I sighed relieved, in a way. I must remain virgin untill my wedding day. Stupid family tradition. " Um, you better take me home then... "

Brooklyn helped me out of the car, like a true gentleman. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, with the same cool dark glasses. He walked me to the front door, and kissed me in the forehead before I got my keyes out.

" This is for you, I know you like them. ", he said, taking off his sunglasses and putting them one me.

" Thanks Brooklyn! ", I cooed happily as I felt my face blush, " I'll see you later then... ". Brooklyn left to his car. " Ciao, jewel! ", he said as he drove off. I sighed in contemptment, and before I had even turned the keyes, Angel was already at the door.

" Ooooh, tell me all about it! " she chirped excitedly.

" You mean, you didn't have sex with him? But you slept there! ", Angela said.

" Remember that it would have actually been _bad _if anything had happened? ", I huffed. " Besides, even though I was kinda drunk and really sleepy, Brook is a gentleman and he'd never touch me witout my permission. "

" Huh, yeah right... ", she said, rolling her eyes and dropping herself on her back on top of the bed. We were now sleeping in the same room, in my huge bed, just like we used to when we were little.

" What about you and Ray huh? How'd it go? ", I asked.

" Oh, it went great! We talked about lots of things, and I'm sure he likes me! But... you rememebr not knowing where Kai and Brooklyn met? "

" Yeah... You told Ray about him? "

" Yes, and um, the thing is... "

DM: Cliffie! Looooong! R&R and review and read and vanilla fudge and review and...Hey, I'd already said that! (collapses)

Tyoson: She's going crazy, run away!


	9. 8 Talking About The Past

DM: Another one! Once again, arigato gozaimasu to my reviewers! This chpt is really long so don't be surprised if the next one is smaller:)

Disclaimer: Well, you know dont'cha? The only thing I own is my friggin headache.

Today's reflection moment: As the saying goes: "You can judge a man by his car. The bigger the car, the bigger the...(COUGHcough)..."wallet"."

So the comparative "wallet" is bigger and the actual wallet is smaller if you are a man. What if you're a woman?...oO

* * *

**(Chapter 8 - Talking About The Past) **

I huffed as I stopped the car and jumped out of it, making my way as soon as possible towards my cousin's dojo. I needed to ask him some information. When I entered the dojo, they were all sitting in a circle, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Hilary. Ray smiled broadly at Angel when she entered.

"Tyson, I need you to answer me some things.", I said, sitting down. I noticed Angela looked at Ray appologetically before sitting down next to me.

"Okay, but I tink we should be the ones asking about this 'new band' thing of yours...", Tyson began, sounding annoyed. I simply ignored him.

"Tyson, remember when you guys went to that Beyblade World Championships, for the third time? Two years ago?", I asked. He nodded. "What of it?"

I shifted nervously. "Well, you remember I was...in hospital then...And after I got out, I heard Kai'd gotten into some sort of accident during his battle against a guy and was nearly killed. True?"

"True. But..."

"Who was that guy? Was his name Brooklyn?", I asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. Yeah, Brooklyn Knightshield. we didn't know it then but he's a really rich guy. Not as much as Kai though, but still, he comes from a really respected family, and he's the last one...Hey, Tsuki? Yo!", he waved his hands in front of me. I emerged from my deep thoughts and looked at him. I was thinking, I must talk to Brooklyn as soon as possible!

"Uh, yeah...hey, any news on April?", I asked out of the blue. Tyson shook his head. "All I know is that she left the hospital yesterday."

"Oh. Okay. Er, guys, I really gotta go you know, I er...Ray, I'd like to chat with you outside.", I said, getting up suddenly. I'm in a terrible rush, I've got so many things through my mind, I ignored Tyson , Hilary and Max calling out for me as I walked off. Ray followed Angela and me outside.

"What up?", he asked when we were in front of the house.

"Did you hear about that, um, 'incident' two days ago...", I began nervously.

"In the restaurant. Kai and the rest of the guys went immediatly free. The police force knows better than to mess with the Hiwataris.", Ray said thoughtfully, crossing his arms.

"Oh. So, then, you know. Are you guys angry that I left the band? Kai sure as hell was. I mean, I never wanted to play with Kai in the first place, Miss Sybill made me join in after a class in the school auditorium once..." (A/N: Miss Sybill is Asuka's and Kai's music teacher)

"Tsuki, Kai's not mad at you for the band thing. Only a little. What ticked him off was Brooklyn. They really dislike each oher, you know. Where did you meet him anyways?", Ray asked curious.

"Oh, he goes to the same Music Auditorim as I do. Juhani and Kiyoku as well, they're the other members of the band.", Angel answered.

"Oh. Listen, girls, I don't think you should get too near Brooklyn. I wouldn't trust him if I were you.", Ray said.

"Ray, just 'cause you guys don't get along, it doesn't mean we can't!", I exclaimed.

Ray opened his mouth to argue, but Max came hopping outside as happily as a five year old after getting his first tricicle. He had the same glint in his eyes as the kid has before running over an innocent porcupine.

"Hey, girls, don't leave! If you have nothing better to do, you can come hang with us! We're going to the Mall, and then catch a movie. Ozuma, Kane, Salima and Mariam are coming too!", he chirped. Huh, the usual gang. Sounds fun. But I haven't seen those guys much ever since that day in the camp. And I feel like I need some time alone too. It's all getting bunched up inside my head.

Ray looked at Max in a slightly annoyed way, and then turned at us. "Yeah, the more the merrier. You wanna come?"

* * *

Angela decided to accompany the rest of the gang to the Mall. I told her I didn't feel like going and needed some time alone. She sounded taken aback at first, but then I gestured towards Ray, and she sorta caught my drift. 

So, I started walking aimlessly around the city park. Eventually, I ended up in the bridge near the river. I sat down on the green grass, underneath one of the bridge's arches, and since it was a warm day I decided to just stay there and enjoy the calm spring breeze... And dozed off.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Wandering aimlessly, as usual, a certain slate haired teen passed near the bridge. He was submerged deep in his thoughts, a mingle of wrath, disbelief, treachery, you name it; negative thoughts.

_"Why me? Of all fuckin' people. Isn't it bad enough my home feels like shit, I'm loosing my grip in the guitar, now stupid Heiriyaku had to go out with that...Motherfucking Brooklyn. Wait till I get my hands on him. On the day of the concert, I will. I have to keep to my promise, it's honor I'm talkin about...Honor..."_, Kai thought. The words of his grandfather played back inside his mind. Voltaire had called him, during their last band practise together. The day Asuka decided to leave the band, two days ago...

Flashback

Kai went to answer the phone. He picked it up, clutching the handle tightly in his hand, as if he wanted to break it. "Yes?"

"Kai.", Voltaire's cold voice answered softly, in a fake sweetness that sent shivers down his grandon's spine. "You and I must talk. You are of age, now. We must discuss about your inheritance..."

Kai shivered slightly. "Why do you care about that?"

His grandfather sighed, on the other side of the line. His voice was dripping with fake concern. "You are my beloved grandson! The only male heir to the Hiwatari fortune, therefore the main heir."

"Cut the crap. I've been attending etiquette classes for years, I'm one of the top students in school, I'm perfect to run your business. If it wasn't for me, family honor would be ruined, am I right? There's no way it can get worse though, after my father passed away. You had no choice but to make me your heir. Huh. You can't just pic one of my sisters, it's against the rules...Isn't it, grandfather dear?", Kai spat.

He hadn't talked much to his grandfather after the first World Championships, when he almost got arrested. But he bribed himself out, and the news didn't talk about it, that would be the same as suicide. Voltaire Hiwatari, one of the richest people alive, the business tycoon in Japan, Russia, America, and basically, all around the globe. But Kai couldn't care less about the money. What mattered was saving the family honor. No matter what.

Voltaire twisted his nose on the phone. "Yes, you are a smart young man. There is a small catch. To be my heir, fully, you must be married..."

"What!", Kai choked, disbelieving his ears.

"To a female of my own choice. I suggest you do so, Kai. Remember you must take my orders, as your grandfather. We are still nobility, and conserving our honor is of utmost emergency!"

Kai could not argue. He, his sisters, his cousins, grandfather, great grandfater, mother, and all the people in his family, up to his earliest ancestors, had been raised to respect and conserve family honor. Kai thought Voltaire would have passed away before he finally had the chance to inherit the family fortune for himself and his sisters, freely. But no. That stupid will...

"And why must I?". Still, Kai insisted.

"I have it in my will, as you know. You will have an arranged marriage with another family. A very wealthy one, and respectable, just like ours...". At this, Kai couldn't help but scoff. _"Yeah, bullshit...He wants nothing more than to fuck my life up and get more cash."_

"So, Kai, what I want is for you to com here to Russia,on Monday. I will send you your tickets."

End of Flashback

_"Fucking bullshit. Damn you, Voltaire...Hey...that's..."_. Kai's heart skipped a beat when he saw Asuka, lying there on the grass, belly up, enjoying the sun rays. His stomach flipped slightly. He thought she was very attractive, he never actually payed much attention to girls, but Asuka had that...thing about her. She was particularly hot, prticularly since last year. He was used to ignoring this light feeling in the stomach, or at least interpreted it as a sign that he should not be around her or they'd get into a fight, which they normally did. This time, he decided to have a 'chat'. And again, his 'feeling' was right.

**Kai's POV**

I walked closer to her. I have this feeling we're just gonna argue as usual but I need to warn her aginst Brooklyn, he's a real son of a bitch and'll take advantage of any girl he can manage to get his paws on. I'm still not quite sure why I decided to do this anyways. Jsut a spur of the moment I guess. She looked peacefull in her sleep, but quickly awoke when she heard me, even though I had barely made a sound. Her sharp senses told her to turn around, and so she did, with a rather annoyed expression too.

"Kai. What is it now?", she asked in a sleepy voice, trying to avoid my gaze. "You want another fight, is it?"

"Will you listen to me, Heiriyaku?"

"Why should I?". I sighed, she's realy stubborn.

"Look, you shouldn't fall asleep like this in the middle of the street."

"Hiwatari, we're near the river, nothing bad can happen here. Not to me at least.", she said, turning her face at me and eyeing me daringly. Her eyes, penetrate my skull deeper than a diamond drill, she's analyzing me... I hate that, so I empty my mind and stare at her too. Sometimes we just stre for ages to try and see who's the most resistant at not revealing emotions.

"Look, I need to talk to you. Will you please listen?" I asked, sitting next to her. She shifted but said nothing so I took that as a yes.

"Remember the fountain near the middle school?", I asked out of the blue, forgetting about the staring and looking at the river's water. Actually, I had no idea whatsoever why I was talking to her, or more importantly, about this subject. It just...came out naturally. I guess I just needed to relieve some pressure since I never talk to anyone.

"Yeah, I remember the fountain. How couldn't I? We started there, and we ended there. But that's the past.", she replied in a completely neutral voice. I swallowed dry, remembering the events on that cold spring evening where it all happened. I'd felt so hurt then, and she still acted innocent. I'll never let her know what I felt though.

"Yeah, well, rememebr the promise I made?", I said more firmly. She looked at me, looking extremely pissed off. "Yeah I remember that stupid promise, never to let a guy date me for more than two weeks when you're around."

"Well, I've been doing a pretty good job then haven't I?". She looked ready to slap me, but for some reason she just stood there and started looking at the running water of the river. Funny how I barely talk to anyone and now, I was talking to her like that.

"Listen, I gotta warn you against that Brooklyn shit-head..."

"What? _Warn_ me? What the fuck are you talking about? Brooklyn and I get along very well, actually, he's perfect! And if you do _anything_ to him I'll be sure you'll pay dearly for it. Got that, Hiwatari? Or must I shove that information up your ass?"

I just stared at her, eyes wide open. I felt a bit shocked at that. Fuck it, she's usually like that, but still... I decided to counter.

**Normal POV**

"Yeah, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?", Kai growled. "My ass?" (A/N: I do! drools)

"What? Don't be gross Hiwatari. Get your mind out of the gutter.", Asuka replied bitterly.

"Hn. Looks who's talking, bi...Oh fuck that. Look, let's not get this started,. I just came here to warn you against Brooklyn, you listen if you like..." Kai begun. Asuka opened her mouth to reply, but Kai didn't let her speak. "And if I were you I wouldn't get too near him, he's tricky. I'm just advising you..."

"_You_? How funny. Why should I trust you? You betrayed your friends, more than once! You're a fucking quitter! I know what kind of 'advice' you give your enemies, like me! And you think other people should remain loyal to you! You get what you give you bastard, but you were blessed with really good friends in your team. I would never take you back after what you did to them, if I were them!", Asuka practically yelled. Kai looked at her. He felt hurt, but no one could ever be able to tell. Asuka, though, staring at his eyes, could read a very small part of his emotions, in a way only she could. Even being such a good mind-reader, Kai's feelings were very hard to figure out, but subconsiously, when he let his guard down, she could notice small things no one else could. She knew only too well she'd touched a soft spot... And she was gonna pay.

"First of all, bitch...", Kai breethed dangerously, "I had very strong reasons to leave, and that's none of your motherfucking business. Second, I'm not a quitter, I have my honor... Thirdly, look who's talking about loyalty..."

"Huh, Kai, I told you before, you're a very gullible person...", she replied with disgust, " if you believed that stupid rumour about me cheating on you three years ago!"

"Well, screw that!", Kai yelled getting his face very close to hers, a trace of emotion yet to be found on his face, even by Asuka herself. "I know you cheated, I'd never believe that Tala'd lie to me..."

"He did Kai, I tried telling you he had a crush on me and was jealous! But you didn't listen!", she begged. For some reason, memories of the day they'd broken up came flooding to her memory, mixed feelings and emotions made her feel somehow confused about what she wanted right now. But one thing she was sure: she didn't want to be seen as a liar, a traitor, by anybody, even by Kai. Especially by Kai. Because that is the reason whey they became enemies...

"Hunf." was all he said, backing off a little.

"You're stubborn, why do you refuse to trust me? My feelings for you changed radically that day Kai, and...", she began. But no, she wasn't gonna let that bastard win by confessing she had been incredibly hurt at what'd happened that day, that he shattered her heart. She didn't feel that anymore...did she?

She shook her head, scaring away all thoughts and memories of the good times she'd spent with Kai... The few ones, of course.

"Oh, who cares, that's the past anyways. Besides, it's not like it we were a real couple anyways. You only kissed me once... heh, _you_ called that a kiss at least.", she deadpanned. Now she felt quite agressive.

"Yeah but you didn't even deserve that did you?", Kai growled. He got up, he was fed up with that already. "Tsk, fuck you Heiriyaku, I was just trying to warn you but you had to bring that shit up. Not that I care anyways, but you're too darn stubborn..." he said, now walking away.

"Well fuck _you_, you were the one who brought it up. You're the one who was too much of a blockhead to tell truth from a fucking roumor. I'll see you at the concert...Or not. Try to drop dead this time, will ya?", she huffed, getting up.

"Well...", Kai began, turning around for another round, but when he looked, she was no longer there.

**

* * *

Kai's POV**

I went inside my house, feeling worse than sour milk. I ran up to my room, ignoring the servants on the way up, and closed the door with such a loud bang it made the crystal chandelier on the ceiling tremble.

"I'll drop dead before admitting she hurt me...", I huffed to myself, sitting on my desk and opening up a drawer. I felt like a hurricane was sweeping through my brain. I always thought that I'd never be able to have true feelings for none other than my own mother, sisters, and deceased father, but... Three years ago Asuka had proven me wrong. I actually found out that I liked her, and well, we sorta...dated for a week or so. I kissed her only once though, and it was a very small thing, but it had meant something for me. And now...

I grunted as I took the chain around my neck. I used the small key dangling from it to open an also small locker. I opened the pages of the familiar, big black book in the red mark. I picked up a pen.

I regained my thoughts. Memories inside my head, again. I wanted them out, so I did what I was doing. She betrayed me. Tala warned me, on the day we made a week of 'dating', that she'd been cheating me. I'd felt hurt then. I don't know if she saw it when we broke up, but maybe she did. The way she sometimes knew what I felt even thought I'm not showing it is scary. I think I do the same thing to her though, because even though she refused to admit it, I knew that deep down she'd felt hurt. Could it have been regret for cheating on me? Or maybe she was innocent? But the way I'd put it, even though I felt sorry later, I couldn't go back with it. I have my male pride...

Flashback

"Kai!", I heard her call out for me. "How cute of you to set this encounter here...", she said giggling a little. This fountain had been the place I kissed her two days ago. And it'll end here.

"So, what is it? You have anything for me?", she asked smiling mischiveously. Perhaps hoping for another kiss? Not after what she did to me...

"Have you been cheating on me?" I asked. She looked taken aback for a while, and said, "Of course not, silly!"

"Well, Tala told me all about it. It's that guy you go with to swimming classes. Right?" I growled.

"What? Jarrod? No! Kai! You know that's not true, Tala's just jealous!"

"Hn. Like hell. I don't want you near me again... You lied to me Tsuki. And I don't like that, you betrayed me. Just forget about us." I said, and started walking away.

"No!", she cried out after me. Huh, what a good actress... "You're the only guy in my life Kai! I...I never had a boyfriend before...", she said blushing.

"And you never will again. I'll make sure of it. Not even for a day if I can help it. A maximum of two weeks if I'm slow." I replied.

"What? Are you joking me!" she said opening her mouth widely. Her eyes were suspiciously shining.

"No. I'm not. And as a Hiwatari I always keep my promises." I said turning to her, trying to keep a blank face even though I felt like my heart was...sinking?

Her face changed. It went stiff, and blank. Though inside her eyes, I could see a glimpse of pain for mere seconds.

"Fine. If you believe that shit then, you go ahead. I guess I meant nothing to you, nor you to me. You're just plain cold and senseless, and you shouldn't listen to everything you hear. But it's just a stupid game anyways isn't it? Love...If we could have caled that love that is. I'll see you around, tough I wish not. Bye, Hiwatari." she spat, turning around.

"Hn. Whatever...Heiriyaku.", I replied. After a moment or two I felt very confused and a bit irritated, and I left too.

When I finally arrived home...I felt sorry for the mistake I did...

End of Flashback

_...But I was never able to apologise after that. She just...became really distant, and we turned out hating each other. Is this really hatred though? It's a thin line that separates love from hatred. It's either one, or the other... Or neither. But this is stupid. We're done for and as a matter of fact...It's not like I care. I don't give a fuck. Or do I?_

_..."Or do I...?"_, I thought to myself as I put the pen down, examining the pages thoughtfully. I then locked my diary again and put it inside the drawer, heading for a nice shower to help me forget all about my feelings at the time.

**

* * *

Asuka's POV**

I jumped on my bed. Stretching myself, I tried thinking of something else. I tried playing the guitar but it wouldn't work. So I sat on top of my soft orange rug, thinking.

Why. Why is he so hard to read? Thanks to my powers, I can read people's emotions and feelings, sometimes even thoughts, like an open book. But Kai... he's like one of those books whose pages are torn, and the writing is on a different language, and very faded. Like his emotions, they are faded, distant, clouded by an icy barrier no one can penetrate. Why does he shield himself? What does he have to hide? He's had a bad past, I know... But so have I. Maybe even worst. You don't have your father threatening your mother to death. Or yourself.

My father... He forced my mother into disappearing, and the night she left she got killed in an accident, along with my older brother... Then my father started making experiments on me. Terrible things. Horrors I never told any one... The only ones who know are my father and I, and Akatsuki. My cat. Thanks to our bond, we've grown amazingly close. And even the scientists who helped my father in the experiments have gone 'missing'.

But I refuse to bring back painful memories. I hide myself, just like Kai. He shows no emtions, he keeps a white, blank mask with no features on. I... try to keep a smiling mask, a tough mask, an angry mask... Sometimes I show my feelings, but is that person really me? I don't know if I'll ever find out. Grandma Rose says one day I'll find someone who'll see me for what I am, and still love me. I hope so. What about Kai? Will he find someone too?... And why am I asking myself this!

I broke with my chain of thoughts and went insie the bathroom. A shower'll help clear things up inside my head...

* * *

DM: Well, that was long! I'm bushed lol. Oh and btw, R&R! I've noticed that some people only review every so often...Not to complain but plz try reviewing every chapter! That'd help ya know? LOL. Cheese it! Woot 


	10. 9 Having Trouble In Showbiz

DM: 'Ere ya go! Another one! Guess I'm faster than I thought! And BTW, I'm going out of town for the Easter, leaving tomorow...or today...whatever, so I'll only b back on, like , Tuesday or whatever.

Kenny: My chance at last! Disclaimer: DranzerMix does not own Beyblade! So don't sue her!

Today's reflection moment: If Tyson threw his lucky socks at the wall do you think they'd glue to it? (He's been wearing his socks ever since he got Dragoon...)

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter 9 - Having Trouble In Show Business) **

**Asuka's POV**

Oh my freekin God. Today's the big day! For the last, what, 38 hours or more I've been trying to get prepared for the big gig tonight. Bands from nearly all schools in Bakuten and nearby towns were coming to show their talents, and only the best may come. Mine's one of them! And so is Kai's...

When I woke up (with Angie pouring water on me), the rest of the guys were already downstairs waiting. I put on some dark blue cargos and black halter top, and Angie wore light blue cargos and a white and blue t-shirt. We only had a couple of hours till the concerts began at 10.30, so it was a frantic race to get to our school and get ready. Some other bands were already there when we got there, and we had to confirm our inscription.

There were 15 bands or so, and first we had the try-outs, and only 5 would be chosen. When it was finally time to go to the try-outs, Miss.Sybill came storming at me.

"Miss.Heiriyaku!" she seethed "Why have you left your formally designated band?"

"Miss.Sybill, Kai was pissing the living hell outta me so I felt like 'Oh screw him to heck' and sorta told him to go take a hike down the wanker's lane. I left because I never wanted to play with him in the first place. But we'll see who's best ou of the two of us, right miss?", I said with a daring grin. Miss.Sybill jut stood there looking at me, breathing with difficulty.

"We-well, uhm, you d-do as you very w-well please. I'd expect better from such a good student as you, and Mr.Hiwatari as well, b-but somethings just don't m-match do they? Goodbye, a-and good luck.", she said in a not very sure tone, and gingelry walked away from me. Miss.Sybill is a very frail single woman, about 40 years old, she stutters when she's nervous and she usually wears wooly cardigans and such and she has large, ugly ornamented glasses. Sometimes I pity her...

"Yo, crazy girl! We gotta try out, it's our turn now!" Brooklyn said waving one of his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah! Let's get them guys!", I said, stretching my closed fist in front of me. They all piled their hands on mine, and yelled "GO, team!", and then we grabbed our stuff and jumped on stage.

As we all bunched up to eat hurriedly, the bands that passed to the final filled the room with a non-stop chatter. All the bands had both boys and girls, save for one: Kai's band. There, in a corner faw away, Kai stood against the wall barely touching his food, and constantly glaring at me and Brooklyn. Ray and Tyson also had odd looks on their faces, and Max seemed to be less cheerful than usual, chatting to an also dissapointed-looking Kenny. There was a new guy, who had dark brown hair and dull grey eyes, who played the guitar, but very poorly. Nothing compared to the combo of Kai and mine's talent...But that was before.

"What's up with them?", Angela asked getting closer to me on the table.

"I dunno, but Kai must be even more angry at me for the thing I told him the other day...", I whispered so that no one, especially the nearby Brooklyn, could hear, save for my best pal. I'd told Angela about my 'conversation' with Kai the other day.

"Maybe...Hey Hilary! How d'ya get here?", chirped Angie as she saw Hilary coming near our table.

"I kinda snuck in unnoticed", she said winking. "I gotta tell you something, let's go outside."

"We havn't much time but...Let's go then.", I sighed getting up, signalling the rest of the band not to worry. Kai cocked his head as he saw me and Angie leaving behind Hil, but I didn't pay any attention.

"Well? What?" I asked when we got outside.

"Kai's pissed off at you to death.", Hilary began quickly "Firstly, you must've said something to annoy him terribly..."

Angela and I looked at each other with an expression that kinda meant 'Wonder what it was...Oooops'.

"And second...He heard something _nasty _about you..."

"What? Another rumour huh? What was it this time I wonder?", I deadpanned. Suddenly, the voices from one of the teachers called out to us, we were about to perform pretty soon!

"Tell me later Hil! Go join the crowd and cheer for us when we get on!", Angie said as she grabbed me and darted back inside to join the rest of our band.

"Okay, so, the first band to perform will be...The Black Thorns'.", said the man in charge of announcing us who would go first.

Three boys and two girls glanced nervously at each other. They were goths obviously, and the ones performing first.

"Then it's the 'Nigga Squad'...", the man continued dully, addressing three dark boys and three dark girls, hip-hop fans. I knew them personally, and they were very nice people. If my band wouldn't win, I wish these guys did.

"Number 3 to perform is 'Crystal Clear Waters'...", the man said, cocking an eyebrow at four excited, squealing preppy girls, all dressed up in pink and other pastel colors. The two guys with them started smiling like true idiots.

"Hnmmm... 'Ultimate Blade Raid' is fourth...". This time, it was Kai who looked up from his place against the wall. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets (A/N: drooools), and the rest of his band looked at me.

"And last, 'The Midnight Walkers'.". Greeeeat, we're last! Eeeeek.

"Well, these are the rules... The bands go play out there, live, and the jury will decide wich one of you is best. Then the best two have to answer to the audience's requests and play three extra songs each, in the end. Got it?", the same man asked.

Everyone nodded. It was 4p.m already, and the estimate time for the concert to end was at about midnight or later.

"Well team, might as well practise a little eh?", Brooklyn said as the goth guys prepared to go on stage soon.

"Ok, let's get our stuff from the other rooms, and meet up in the interior courtyard, it's empty.", Juhani suggested. We started walking towards the room where had our stuff when Brookly pulled me near him, and dragged me behind a door.

"What?" I asked startled.

"I was wondering...Tomorrow is Monday, if you wouldn't mind us having lunch together?" he asked courtly. "We'll go to a restaurant, I'll pay, and then we could go to the Amusement Park nearby, I heard you wanted to go there...".

"Oh...Sure...I think I can go, I'd love to..." I said, feeling my cheeks catch on fire as he smiled gently. I'm soooo happy!

His eyes flashed as he moved forward slowly, and I didn't even try to resist when our lips made contact. First he put his left hand on my hip and his right hand behind my neck. I swung my arms over his shoulders and got closer to him. He bit my lower lip and his tongue demanded access inside my mouth, which I allowed. We were kissing like that for a small while, and I felt his left hand climbing up my back underneath my top.

"Oh...Wait." I breathed, as I parted from him to regain breath.

"What? Anything wrong?" he asked, also catching up on some air.

"We shouldn't move too fast..."

"Fast?" he asked puzzled, "We're taking this rather slowly I think". He then moved back onto me.

"No..." I said as I gently pushed him away, "We havta practise...C'mon.". And with that I sped to the courtyard, meeting up with the rest of the band. Brooklyn followed in next, looking slightly disappointed, while I was trying to make up a convincing excuse for why we'd taken so long to get there.

"Man, those guys were real crap." Tyson snorted as he rubbed his nose. The 'Crystal Clear Waters' band members had just finished playing, and truly, they were terrible. The goths band was ok, and the 'Nigga Squad' was really cool. Next was Kai's band.

"Hey, where the fuck _is_ Kai?" Ray asked for the third time in 5 seconds. Kai was no where to be seen, and neither was Brook.

"You think they got into a fight or something?", I whispered to Angie. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Guys, let's fuckin roll.", Kai said, appearing suddenly after a while. He looked absolutely, extremely, royally, utterly pissed. "And we gotta talk after this shit. You're lucky we gotta perform now...Bitch." he spat turning to me quicly as he ushered the rest of his (rather confused) band up to the stage.

He gave me a terrible death glare before disappearing behind the curtains.

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked to no one in particular. "He looked like he wanted to rip me apart."

Brooklyn showed up ten minutes later, sporting a few bruises and small cuts in his arms and cheek.

"The Bladebreakers!" a little kid yelled as he ran past me, holding a small note block. "Can I get your autograph please?" he asked turning to Kai's band who had just finished the performance. Max chuclked, Ray smiled and waved, and Tyson begun yappin and pretending he was a super star...as usual. They'd played some of their own songs...Kai's own songs. Pretty nice too, if Kai hadn't missed a few chords. He didn't play all that well, but only a sharp-eared musician could tell he wasn't focused.

"You guys are great! I love your blading, I'm a fan! I didn't know you sung songs too!" the kid chirped excitedly. He turned then to an extremely angry Kai.

"Will you sign..." he began, but Kai merely huffed, and ignored him. When the kid repeated the request, Kai turned to him and growled, "Get the fuck outta here brat, I'm not in the fuckin mood. Ask me to sign anything again and you'll be having people signing your entirely plastered body for months. Scram."

The kid's eyes widened in terror and he ran off as fast as physically possible.

"What the fuck is his problem? He generally ignores, not threaten!" I breathed indignantly.

"I'm surprised how you managed to play Kai...Looks like you don't really care that much after all do you now?", Brooklyn asked getting near Kai. "I can keep her and have fun all by myself then?"

At this, Kai advanced towards Brook, murder written all over his face, but Ray, Max, and Tyson grabbed him.

"Chill dude! Nevermind him will ya!", Max tried reasoning.

"I'll burst his head open...Lemme go you pricks!" Kai shouted, lunging forward towards Brooklyn like a raging wild bull. He managed to break free of the other teen's grip, and there was a glipmse of pure terror in Brook's face as the slate haired muscular guy hit him right in the stomach.

_"Holy fuck, NOT another fucking fight scene!" _, I thought scared as the two teens rolled over the floor in a bundle of flying fists.

"That's it! Quit it! Quit it, not another fight, Kai you idiot! Not before I play!" I cried as I jumped and started parting the two of them apart. I got some assistance and finally the two of them were set apart. Panting, furious, with a bleeding lip, Kai seemed to emanate nothing but hatred. It was so unusual for Kai to get like this, he must really be furious.

"That idiot has to pay. And you too Heiriyaku, you dishonored your family." he growled licking his lip.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slightly surprised. Okayyy, I admit we kissed, but I did that with other guys before and it's not forbidden!

"Err, guys, maybe we should come back later.", Angie hinted, pointing at the few people in there and begging them to leave "Let's warn the teachers that we have a slight delay". And she managed to get everyone out of the small room save for me, Kai, and Brooklyn.

"Now, what the fuck is going on! I know you hate each other but why bother me too?" I asked. "I mean, I hate Kai too but, you don't need to ruin my freekin night and get into fights when I'm around!", I yelled. Well they didn't need to fight when I'm around!...Unless I'm the cause of their fights.

"You know very well your family honor makes you keep yourself pure till marriage.", Kai stated trying to keep his voice normal, though he was looking at me with a disgusted look.

"Yeah...So? Is kissing forbidden? Cuz if it is then I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, and actually, you were the first guy who I ever..." I began, but Kai cut me in.

"I'm talking about you and Brooklyn sleeping together".I looked at him surprised. How did he know?

"Yeah, we _slept _togther but that was it! Just sleep, it wasn't even supposed to happen!" I said.

"That's not what _he_ said.", Kai mumbled and pointed his head towards Brook, who gave me a feeble smile. THE WANKER!

"What did you say Brooklyn? What did you tel him?" I asked turning at the orange haired teen. He just stared at the floor.

"You had sex didn't you? And it wasn't your first time either now was it Heiriyaku?" Kai asked "You've dishonored your family..."

" I did **not** have sex with him! I'm still a virgin!" I cried, regretting my words immediatly. Man, I also started blushing with anger!

"Yeah, right... You're just disgusting." Kai said getting up and leaving the room.

"Wait a minute! Brooklyn whad'ya tell Kai?" I growled at him.

"I told him about our nights, baby..." he began. That's one thing I hate, among other stuff, making me look like a slutty liar, so I punched the daylights outta Brooklyn immediatly. Great, now I'm disqualified...Oh screw this anyways.

Kai stared at my violence, slightly surprised, then grunted and left. I followed him, running outside to catch him. It was already dark and my night was already all screwed up.

"Wait! I'm not letting you get out of here like this! You mean Brooklyn told you him and I had sex, you believed him, and you kicked him before you got on stage!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulder, ignoring any person around us.

He swatted my hand away, and said "Yeah. I saw you kissing more than once, actually, and by the way things have been going with you it wouldn't be surprising if you'd disrespected your family like this. And breaking up with him like that..."

"I hold my family's honor very highly! I'd never be able to do such a thing! You stupid, gullible, blocheaded, jealous prick! You never ever trusted me, and _always_ screw up everything!" I bawled as I slapped him hard in his face. His head turned brusquely with the violent impact and he stumbled backwards a little.

My head was spinning round and round at a speed of 1000 kmh! Just like everything in Outer Space actually.

He then looked at me again, straight in the eyes. I could feel mine watering as his deep dark crimson orbs penetrated my mind deeper than any spear ever could. My legs were shaking and I felt weak, and to make things worst, Kai was, even in normal conditions, one of the _very_ rare people who could resist my gaze, and at the same time make me feel odd sensations when he stares at me.

"I'm leaving tomorrow at 3 pm. I'm going to meet my grandfather and I have no idea when I'll come back. _If _I come back...We can just pretend we don't know each other". His face was blank and emotionless, pale and straight, save for the mark left by my hand.

"Fine." was all I could say in an anger-shaken voice as he turned around. I turned around too and walked only a few steps, when I heard a loud "Holy fuck who the hell!..."

I ran back and saw Kai's beautiful black Ferrari all painted in neon colours, full of spray and toilet paper and some foreign and repulsive objects. On the front, in bright pink paint, were the words 'With love, April'.

_Note to self:_ Thank April for lightening my screwed up night. Even though I knew I was disqualified from the concert, the look in Kai's face was _priceless_.

* * *

Bwahahahahahahaha! Am I evil or what?... "Or what" you say? Ohhhh fudge bars! (pouts)...Just R&R! (mumbles curses and walks away) 

I know this one was a bit crappy (ok really crappy) but I was in a hurry. Stupid Chpt name too. I might change it a bit if I have to. C ya! Love ya'll mah reviewrs!


	11. 10 Guess who?

Okay, I'm back, but I've been having whatcha call 'writer's block', which is bad becuz this is supposed to be an important chapter. But whatever. Plus, I have NO CLUE how many hours it takes from Japan to Russia, soooo...I'll just say about 11, okay?

_Note_: All the convos in Russia are spoken in Russian unless I say so.

_"Thoughts"_

Kenny: Yeh as usual, DranzerMix does not own Beyblade. Stupid disclaimer.

Today's reflection moment: Life is pointless.You spend your whole life learning stuff and in the end all you do is fertilize the ground. The powerful entities try to make us forget all about this and focus on our work by forcing publiciy ads on us and giving free discount cupons for supermarkets... What a wonderful world we live in.

* * *

**(Chapter 10 - Guess who?)**

**Asuka's POV**

"Fuuuuck! Why me? I hate my fucking life! Take me outta this hell hole!" I yelled as I smashed an angry fist on the airplane's bathroom wall, creating a small hole on the place my knuckles made contact wih. I sighed, not yet feeling relieved. To actually feel relieved I would have to kill a certain person... But whatever.

As I walked back to my airplane seat, First Class, I noticed some people were staring at me curiously, with slightly alarmed faces.

"What the fuck do you want, assholes? Never heard of 'teenage crisis'? Keep looking this way and I'll gouge your freekin eyes out." I growled. The people who were staring immediatly paled out and turned away. Fortunaly there weren't any maids there, because they'd probably try calling security or whatever they do when they see someone react the way I did. Not that being on a plane gives them many choices, but seeing a normal-looking girl suddenly grow fangs, white hair strands, and red eyes when they were supposed to be green (not to mention the quick growing, sharp claws), they'd definetly freak out, so I ran as fast as I could for my isolated seat and sat there, pulling the curtains so no one could see me. I sat there and fell asleep, my head was so full of everything that had happened in the past twelve hours...

_Flashback_

"Tsuki! What's wrong? What happened?", Angie asked, worry written all across her face. I stared at my best friend sadly, and just shook my head. Tears were forming in my eyes, for some stupid reason, so I wiped them away.

"Look, I'm quitting this band thing. I just can't keep this up guys." I said. Juhani's mouth dropped open. Kiyoku froze in mid-action, which made him look slightly comical (he was eating a last-minute sandwich and at the same time trying to comb his unruly hair).

"Wha-What?" Juhani managed to breathe out "You're quitting for good? Just before we get on stage and rock out?"

"No, I mean...Well, I'll give it a rest for now. I don't ever want to see Brooklyn again, because if I do see that fucking scumbag I'll tear his head off and feed it to the angry dwarves that live inside my imaginary wine cellar.", and with that I stomped away, leaving my other three band members behind, not knowing what to do. Angie was the first to react.

"You mean you'll just quit now? C'mon, we havn't even been together as a band for long...Okay, we'll forget Brooklyn if you want, because I know he did something he shouldn't have to you, but us? Come on...It's our first big chance Tsuki! We can't be disqualified here! Not now!" she pleaded.

I turned to her, no longer being able to hold back the tears that were running down my face. "I don't care. We can have other chances. Or none. Now I just need to...Refresh my mind..."

"...I understand you'd be pissed at Brooklyn. But you're not a quitter! You are the Moon Sword! (A/N: Aproximate translation to her name, Tsukino Heyriyaku) You have a will of steel, and back away before nothing! Unless..." Angie said as she walked up fast till she was right in front of me. She grabbed my shoulders and whispered: "Was it Kai?"

I nodded and let out a little whimper. "Yeah...He s-said he was leaving tomorrow..I felt relieved at first...April even thrashed his car and all..." I smiled feebly, to which my pink-eyed friend cocked an eyebrow, "But now that i'm here, I realized...I just feel like punching Brooklyn with all my might and run after Kai...And I feel so stupid. Why do I want to apologise to him?"

"Tsuki...", was all my best friend could say as I shrugged her hands off my shoulders and walked away. The man on the speaker called, "Midnight Walkers, please get on stage! It's your turn now!". I sttopped for a while, then continued, this time running with all my might down the streets, till I reached the graveyard. I just sat there on the grave of some unknown person and started crying my eyes out. For no aparent reason, I was crying! I slapped myself mentally, not knowing exactly why I was crying like that, but I didn't want the tears to stop. After a while, my cell phone beeped. My fucking cellphone...

_"What now..." _I thought as I took it off of my pocket. I looked on the number on the screen and suddenly felt like the ground under my feet was crumbling and my heart was tied in a knot. "Yes...Father?"

_End of Flashback_

That's why I'm stuck in this fucking plane. it was just enough time to pack my stuff. I hardly had time to say goodbie to anybody, since when my father called me it was way past 1 a.m, and now it's almost noon. I hope the plain gets there soon. The sooner I get there, the sooner I leave. I hope I get to fall asleep soon because I haven't slept for the past two nights, and I'm so tired I know I won't even dream about anything...Which is a good way for me to STOP thinking of Kai.

"Fuckin Hiwatari..." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Taxi, drive me up to the Hiwatari Mansion. _Now_.", a slate haired teen growled to the taxi driver as he got into the cab. It was a particualrly cold day in Russia, even in April the snow still fell heavily. _"Fuckin slow flight, it's already 3 am in Japan..."_ he thought checking his watch.

After a rather long drive, a very tired Kai finally arrived at his mansion. The first thing he did was go to his old room and slip into his bed. When his grandfater arrived later he'd deal with him...

Next day

"Master Kai. Master Kai! Wake up, it is already 11 am, sir. Your grandfather has guests downstairs he wants you to meet them. I suggest you try to look your best, sir.", an old servant with a very big moustache said waking Kai up gently.

"Mmumh?" was Kai's reply.

"You have slept for almost a full day sir! Your grandfather expects you to be downstairs in an hour. Oh, and one of your male friends is here, shall he enter?" the man said gesturing towards the door.

Kai nodded, and in came a guy with lavender hair and dark blue eyes, with baggy black jeans and a red sweatshirt. Kai smiled at the guy in front of him, they'd been friends when they were kids, they used to play pranks to everybody, and he was especially helpful while Kai was in the Abbey.

"Miroslav Karinsknikoff at your service, sir!" the guy bowed. Kai gave him a warmer smile.

"Hey Miros, long time no see."

Finally, Kai was downstairs. He went to the living room with Miros and saw his grandfather talking to four, smartly dressed, obvously rich men. The one that caught his attention was a very tall man, taller than Kai himself, who had deep grey eyes, a hard expression on his face, and dark crimson colored hair. He looked handsome, though he seemed to be in his mid-fourties, and he was talking to Voltaire in very fast Russian.

"Aah, my grandson!" Voltaire said in a fake cheerfulness. "We've been waiting for quite a while! Let's make this quick, we'll present to you the candidates and you choose!"

"...Very well, Grandfather..." was Kai's dull reply. Voltaire then ushered the men in the room to bring in the girls who, Kai assumed, were their daughters.

"Man, I don't know why are you sulking. There's one brunette there that is just so fine dude! I swear, if she had a few more curves on I'd call her a roller coaster. And I heard that she's also from the richest family, so your grandfather would prefer if you chose her.", Miros whispered into Kai's ear, to which he just nodded.

"This is Heleena Hundgen, she has come with her father all the way from Germany." Voltaire said, pointing at a blonde girl in a blue dress with matching blue eyes, a bit too chubby for Kai's tastes, who bowed curtly.

"This one is Tanya Trasnink, she lives here in Russia.". This time,a girl in a green dress,who looked like she had just been hit by a frying pan bowed. She had bulging brown eyes and red hair, and she caused Kai's stomach to flip over in disgust.

"Aah, Trisha Varsnick, daughter of Koholos Varsnick. You remember Koholos from my company meetings, Kai..." Voltaire said, making a fake smile to a girl with black eyes and matching, straight black hair, dressed in a midnight blue dress. Kai thought, of all the candidates up till now, she was the one who looked better, though she had a rather flat chest.

Voltaire turned around at the tall man Kai had noticed before. "Keraino, where is your daughter?", Voltaire asked.

A dark, deep voice came out of the man when he spoke. "She is here...Asuka! Come!"

Kai turned around not at the sound of the name, but at the sound his friend Miros had just made,a low wolf whistle. In came a girl with a stunning, tight wine-red dress, emerald green eyes, and jet-black hair with crimson colored streaks. The first thing Kai noticed was her dresses's huge cleavage. Or rather, what was underneath it.

"See man? See? Big boobs, great hip, nice ass, and she looks beautiful, I mean her hair, is that silk? Damn, she's fine..."

"Miros, shut up." Kai growled when he realized who she was.

"This is Asuka Heiriyaku, daughter of Keraino...They own Heiriyaku Corps. She came all the way from Japan, Kai." Voltaire said, eyeing Asuka's father with suspicion. "Now, being rival companies, we thought that with your wedding we could...Come to terms and work together."

Kai knew perfectly well that the two men were trying to use the wedding as an advantage to try and take over each other's corporations, by pretending to work together...But he could not go against his grandfather's will.

"Well, Kai, I suggest you think over this well, and choose whichever candidate you prefer." Voltaire said. "But I would be much satisfied if you picked Keraino's daughter...understand?" he whispered the last sentence menacingly.

"Yes, grandfather." Kai growled as he clenched his fists. He took one glance at Asuka, who was now staring at a vase as if she was going to strangle it.

He signalled Miros to follow him to somewhere they could not be heard. They went to his room, and sat down on his bed.

"Dude, you're goin for that brunette in a red dress right?" Miros asked excitedly. "She's the hottest, no doubt...The rest can go to the garbage dude."

"Miros..." Kai began, rubbing his temple. He told Miros about his 'relation' with Asuka and how they knew each other. He trusted the russian boy with all his might, he'd never break Kai's trust.

"Whoah...So...You think Voltaire knows you guys are in the same school?"

"I think he does, and so does Asuka's father. They chose ugly girls on purpose. Not that it'd make any differencce...And Voltaire said I should choose her. So, I have no choice." Kai said, hiding his face behind his hands.

At that moment in came a servant, young, black eyes and hair. "Young Master, your grandfather wishes to speak to you."

"Miros, give us a moment here." Kai said as Voltaire walked inside the room. Miros stood up, gave Kai a thumbs-up, and left the room along with the servant.

"Kai, I suppose you know what I want..." Volatire begun in a poisonous tone.

"Why? Why me, Voltaire? Do you hate me that much?" Kai growled.

"No, on the contrary!...You're my beloved, single male heir..."

"Cut the crap, I know you tooo damn well Voltaire. Just tell me why."

Voltaire was stunned for a moment. Kai shouldn't dare speak to him in that tone.

"Listen, you little punk..." he started "You do as I say. You know the consequences for not following my orders. A few years ago you disrespected me and threw away your chance to win the World Tournament for Beyblade. That kind of disrespect will not happen again."

Kai lowered his head. If he did not follow his grandfather's his mother and sisters would be in trouble, so would his cousins. "Yes, grandfather. Sorry."

"Good boy, Kai...Now...I happen to know you've met Keraino's daughter before. She would be a fine pick." Voltaire said, grinning maliciously. Kai looked at him in disgust; he knew all Voltaire wanted was to tak over his adversary's Corporation. "_Probably he already has a plan to kill the man"_, Kai thought.

"I will do as you say, gradfather...But all you want is to take their money out, isn't it?" Kai asked.

"Excellent deduction." Voltaire snickered "But that's not the only thing I want. I want the girl too...". Kai cocked an eyebrow. "Asuka? Why?"

"Why, she's special! Keraino told me...She's not a regular neko-jin."

Neko-jin? That would explain a lot of things...

"She can do virtually anything! I don't care about stupid spinning tops, plastic or metal. What I want is the bit beast's powers...And she has amazing power within her. If you could make her us her super powerful bit beast and her skills for ourselves...Here's my plan. Listen carefully." Voltaire said, his eyes glimmering an eerie glow.

"...Or else?" Kai said, feeling his blood boil. He was not going to be used as a puppet for his grandfather again.

"...Or else, you'll never see your cousins, mother, or your little sisters again...I heard Ayanami was geting better from her terrible illness already...It would be a shame to lose her now..." Voltaire said.

Kai looked at him, perfectly shocked and horrified. Voltaire had an insane look on his face..._"He's gone insane...Completely power-crazed. I can't reason with him now..."

* * *

_

Well, dats it. Review, please! Unless I get about 6 reviews I won't bother doing the next chapter. C ya!


	12. 11 Bonding?

OK, new chapter...Arigato gozaimasu to all my reviewers!...And to all of those who read and don't review...(yes, I'm talkin to **you**, buster). Sory if this...chapter is kinda crappy.

NOTE: I refuse to make anymore disclaimers, bloody waste of time, you all know I DON'T own Beyblade and...well...lol. If something comes up and I realy havta I'll make a new desclaimer.

_"Thoughts"_

Today's reflection moment: Something odd people find out, is that the more you look for something, the less chances you actually have of finding them. When you lose, say, your wallet (or something else) and you spend the whole afternoon looking for it, you have little chances of actually finding it. Then you just give it up. A few hours/days whatever, later, when you don't need it anymore, you find it lying, generally, underneath your bed or in the back pocket of some dirty jeans, and you go "Ooh, so **this** is where I left it! I'm so stupid!" smacks forehead.

This is a general problem everybody has. I blame it on the little elf men that live underneath our cupboards, however they may live.

* * *

**(Chapter 11- "Bonding"?)**

As Kai stepped downstairs he felt his head spinning round and round like innocent noodles being stirred inside a chicken soup. So many thoughts ran through his head...As he came downstairs Miros grabbed his arm and pulled him off to somewhere.

"Dude, you ok? What did he say?"

Kai looked at the wall for a few moments before saying "Nothing. I must eat now. Excuse me...". He walked to the kitchen, and asked for a glass of water. He drank it, and as quickly and discretely as possible, he left the house. It was still cold outside, but the Russian frost was already something he was used to. He walked off to somewhere, not knowing exactly where.

Kai heard bells ringing. He turned around and saw the huge clock on the main square, signalling 12.30 pm. He shrugged, and walked over to a coffee shop. He entered and sat at the balcony, and looking around he noticed that nearly everyone in ther was wearing a hood and looking towards his direction.

_"Crazy people..I need a coffee now...", _he thought. "Give me a coffee please. Strong." he said at the bartender as he clutched his nearly bursting head.

After he had the coffee he walked over to a place he never did like going, ever since his father died. The cemetery. His father died when Kai was about 12 years old, Kai still didn't know why. He looked at the gravestone, _"In loving memory of Hiwatari Susumo, beloved father, husband, and son"_.

"Hn, beloved, yeah sure." Kai growled. He hated the fact that his father died and left him, his mother, and sisters behind. He died two years befor Kai moved to Japan, away from his Grandfather.

"I just wish you would've taken that damn old man with you too..." he said, about to kick the gravestone.

"Wait! Don't!", he heard a female voice shout out in japanese. He turned around only to see Asuka standing behind him, as she clutched his hand tightly, pulling him backwards to prevent him from kicking the gravestone.

"Don't do that. Don't disrespect the dead." she said, looking at him in a pleading way. She was wearing a gray furry coat over herself, and she was no longer wearing the beautiful dress she had on earlier. She seemed to be wearing black.

"What the hell do you know?" he asked rudely, yanking his hand away from hers. She shook her head sand nodded toards another gravestone. Kai went to check it, it said _"In loving memory of Suhad Heiryiaku"_

"That was my mother. I loved her dearly." Asuka said, a feeble smile across her red glossy lips. "She passed away about the same time after your father did, and with her went my eldest brother. I can barely remember him, I never got to see him very often." She said, noddig towards yet another grave, which had written upon it "Such a dear life was lost. Young Sasha spent his life passionately. May he reast in harmony and peace."

"...I see." Kai said, feeling a bit sympathetic, which was _very_ unusual. _"So you kow the pain of loss just like I do."_ he added in thoughts. He turned around at her; she was no longer clutching his hand, but now she was just staring at the gravestones, tears hanging from her eyes the same way men do before falling from an inescapable cliff: clingin on tightly, not willing to let go, but in the end...the fall is inevitable.

He suddenly realized how beautiful she was, and how she looked even more attractive standing there in the middle of the slighlty snowy graveyard, her cloak hanging on her shoulders, a tear running down her face...He felt the urge to wipe the tears from her eyes, and without noticing he passed his thumb through her cheek. She smiled sadly at him and held his hand next to her face. They looked at each other, till Kai finally felt a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Er, let's go somewhere else, maybe?" he suggested, walking off somewhere, and mentally slapping himself. Asuka smiled to herself, and promptly followed him. "I'm with you...I guess."

* * *

Kai looked at his watch for the millionth time. "Are you bloody ready?". The same reply echoed through the shop "Nearly!". Kai turned around and leaned to a pillar nearby, glaring at a curious little girl who kept looking at him. Finally, Asuka came ou of the dressing booth she was in, carrying a butload of fabrics in her arms.

"Thanks for waiting Kai, I appreciate it." she smiled, running towards the balcony as soon as she could while carrying the dresses and other female clothing items. She paid for the ones she picked and she ushered Kai to leave the shop.

"I really needed to get this stuff...I have to take an advantage of this while I can still get my father to give some cash!" she said, haning over the bags to kai, who picked them.

"I will never get into another shop with a woman, I swear." Kai breathed under his breath while carrying three bags of clothes and another one full of UFS's, **u**nidentified **f**emale **s**tuff. _"I just have to be...Nicer, just try to be a normal person.It's not hard since she looks so...NO! Damn it, no no no! I better find a distraction...This looks ok." _They stopped at an ice cream shop, to, well, eat an ice cream, which was odd in that rather cold weather. But meh, go figure right?

After they'd ordered their ice creams and taken a seat, Asuka stared deep into Kai's eyes. Kai's immediate reaction was to look away; if they stared for too long at each other they were bound to figure out what the other was thinking. "Stop it" he growled.

"I'm just trying to figure out why the sudden politeness, Hiwatari." she said. "Is is because you're considering to pick me to be your..._wife_?" she asked, putting a less-than-happy tone on the word 'wife'. Kai looked at her with a serious expression; it was the first time they were talking about it. He hesitated, and after a while he finally said "I'm being nice because you know what it feels like."

"What what feels like?" she asked curiously. He looked at her more intently and said "Loss...Pain.".

_"Loss, and Pain...Does that mean..."_ Asuka's thoughts were cut off by the waiter, coming with their ice creams: vanilla, mint, and banana, with Chantilly topping and strawberry cream for Asuka, and Kai was having chocolate with coffe and white cream, with Caramel topping. They ate in silence through half the ice creamm till Asuka finally asked. "Kai...What was your father like?". Kai looked at her without blinking, and continued to eat.

"He was hardly ever there", he said after a while, "He didn't pay me or my sisters that much attention, save those times when we used to beyblade practise together. He gave me Dranzer."

"Then you should be thankful! I'm sure your father was a good man, I hear your mother speak very well of him. He must've been very busy with the Corporation and all that, you know.", Asuka said, trying to make a gentle smile. Kai looked down at his ice-cream. _"Yeah...He was...Whenever he was there, he was always supporting me. But after he died, Ayanami's sickness got worse_...". He got up to pay the ice creams, silently. _"...But it's not his fault Ayanami's sick..."_

When they left the ice cream shop, Kai turned to Asuka, and with a small smile, said "Yeah, he was. And what I liked most about him, was that he hated my grandfather too, and he liked beyblading.".

"So...you did love your father?"

At this, Kai turned to another direction, to exit the mall. He had a calm smile on his face. _"Yeah...I did. I sure did, and I miss him. I'm sorry, dad..."_

Asuka smirked to herself, _"He does love him after all...". _"Hey, wait up, Kai! We still need lunch! I gotta muncha muncha sumthin!", she called out as she ran to him.

"After the ice-cream!" he asked, slightly startled at her hyperness. "YES!" she said. Kai sighed, "What'll the order be?"

"Hmm, mexican?". Kai looked at her for a while, expressionless. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Asuka's head. "Heck yea why the hell not?" Kai said, turning to find the restaurant.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Asuka said while entering the huge mansion. Kai followed suit, puffing "Thank God we got the cab over or I would've died under this much weight." he complained. One of the servants showed up.

"Get this into the living room, so Miss Heyriyaku will carry it off when she leaves." he said in Russian. The man bowed and picked up the bags, flinching. "Should I not put this in her room, Young Master?" the servant asked. (also in Russian lol)

"What? What?" Kai asked. He wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"Master Voltaire asked us to prepare a large suite for Miss Heyriyaku, sir. Her father is busy and cannot pick her up, so she must stay here."

Kai looked like he was gonna rip the man's head off, and Asuka had to stop herself from shouting. Instead she turned, blushing, to look at a painting on the wall. (A/N: she couldn't let Kai know she also spoke Russian...ah, I wasn't supposed to say that was I? P).

"D-doesn't she have anyone here?"

"She has 2 brothers, unless I'm mistaken, but her mansion is far away and they are currently working and in college."

"I need water...", Kai huffed as he rubbed his forehead and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, it's a nice room." Asuka said as she smiled, putting her bags down. "But really...Things are getting worse, I can't escape from Kai now."

She sat on the huge bed, thinking of how much she already missed her grandmother, her best friend, her cat, and all her other friends. And she wanted to see her brothers, she hadn't in a while.

_"I wonder if they've gotten much taller.."_, she mused, smiling at the thought of how grown up her youngest brother would look like_. "He's 16 now, I think."_. While she was thinking, her cellphone rang, and startled her so she fell off the bed, hitting her face square on the floor.

"Owww...Yegh?" she said in a muffy voice as she answered the cellphone and rubbed the pain off her nose.

"Tsuki? Guess!" Angela's voice reached for Asuka's ears like the sound of rain to a desert.

"Hey girl, how ya been...! How're the people?" she asked her best friend, who was obviously quite hyper.

"Oh, they be ok...Guess!". Asuka sighed. Might as well give it a shot, her hyper mood was too much to bare with.

"You got a new guitar player?"

"No"

"Found a wallet full of cash?"

"Nope"

"Won a special award?...somehow?"

"Not yet..."

"Lost your virginity?"

"...Kinda close, I hope."

"Tell me before I hang off..."

"OK! RayaskedmeouI'msohappppyyyyyyyy"

"...Reaskedmeowt? What!"

"Ray...asked...me...OUT! We're dating!". Asuka's heart skipped a beat out of joy. Her two best friends, finally hooked up? YESSS!

"Why are you screaming at the phone? Do you wanna blow my eardrumms off?" Angela said, pulling her own cell away from her ear.

"Sorry, I got overjoyed there" Asuka said, getting back on top of the bed and lying down on her tummy. "So, how was it?"

"Mmh, true paradise!..." Asuka listened as she heard the details from her friend. "...Then he kissed me again, and said "Goodnight my princess...Tomorrow, same place, same time!"...isn't that sweeeeet?"

"Yeah..." by this time, Asuka could only think of her own situation. Not because of selfishness, but...Because all along she couldn't get Kai off her head. Like a rock inside you shoe; you try walking and it bugs you.

"...Hey! You ok? You hardly spoke..."

"Yeah, I'm fine" Asuka said in a bitter voice, snapping out of her thoughts. "No, you're not! Tell me...sister." Angie insisted over the phone. Asuka could already imagine her big, puppy dog, cherry-colored eyes. She started explaining everything, since her dad's sudden phone call, her anger fit on the airplane, and Kai being so nice to her that afternoon.

"ReallY? OH GAWD OH GAWD OH GAWD..." after a while, Angela actually managed to calm down and stop screaming. "So...arranjed...gulp...marriage...with _Kai_?"

"That's what I said. And like I told you, the other chicks were just there for side effects, like X-Mas decorations. And prety lame ones too. They actually want **us** to hook up." Asuka said, feeling like she should puch the living daylights out of the two older men.

"I wonder...Why is Kai playing nice? I mean, does he really want to get married or something? I don't get it."

"Me neither...But one thing's for sure. I absolutely **refuse** to marry that...Prick, even if my father completey disowns me, or chases after me for that." Even though Asuka thought a bit better of Kai, she still had some sort of grudge against him. A single moment of distraction, like that short break in the mall, wasn't going to make her forgive him, though it helped her understand him a bit more. Or maybe it just got her more and more confused.

"Tsuki...You know what your father can do if you refuse...He'll..." Just then, Asuka heard footseps, and her room's door opened.

"Laters." was all she could say, as she turned her phone off and hid it under the pillow. It was Kai. "So what's my blue-haired hunk doing here now? Ever heard of knocking?"

"Cut the crap. I don't know what got into me this afternoon, but it won't happen again. Got it?" Asuka jumped on her bed, slightly startled. The old Kai was back.

"I knew you were faking it. You always are. You always have a fake, dumb mask on." she said bitterly.

Kai glared at her. "Oh, yeah? As if **you**'re always showing everybody how you feel." he growled.

"Fuck you, you little--" Kai didn't let her fisnish; he tackeld her and pinned her arms onto the bed. His face got so close to hers they could fel each other's breathing...And they could nearly kiss each other, just half more inch... "Listen, girl, **I**'m in charge now.I know the risks, I know the consequences. I don't wanna get married but there are things I have to...consider. Do you understand?" he said in a low growl.

"I do, you freakin bastard. I will submit myself to tradition if I must...But that doesn't mean i'll 'love and respect' you. Not in Hell." she replied in the same tone, though her voice was shaky. "I have my reasons, **if **I take the wedding."

"Good...I wonder. As my wife, in the future, you'll have to obey..." he said with an evil smirk.

"Never! I'd rather...-- mmf!..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Kai's warm lips contacted with hers, and even though she resisted, his body was strongly pressed against hers, so she couldn't move. A shiver, and then warm feeling ran through her body, and her mind was blank and light, for a few moments. His hand ran through her side, up her belly...And then a loud crash was heard. One of the waitors must've dropped something and it broke; just like Kai and Asuka did.

"What...In **blazes** were you thinking?" she managed to breathe out as she gasped for air.

"...S-sorry..." he said, backing away also startled. "I, I didn't...Fuck!" he cursed as he moved out of the room, storming. Asuka sat there on her bed, feeling shocked. _"What the hell was that all about?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The late afternoon frost could be felt anywhere outside a cozy home. Tourists that come to Russia often refuse to leave the hotels or museums because of the cold. But some Russians are already used to the frost, and even those who stay out for a long time are still used to the freezing weather, and take a walk in the middle of the snow like anyone of us would take a walk on, say, the beach or a park. Kai Hiwatari is one of them._  
_

_"I can't believe this. What happened? This is so not me. One minute I'm nice, then I get all agressive, and **then** I kiss her! I'm getting fucking mad." _Kai thought to himself as he kicked a can in an alley, off somewhere in the middle of St.Petersburgh. He had decided to take a walk and let his feelings and emotions settle down. He felt like he hadn't been himself for the past 12 hours or so.

He heard a strange noise, and immediatly looked around. _Shwosh...Ghhzzz_... "Who's there?". He found no one, or at least no one replied, so he just kept walking. But...

"Who's there?" he said, as he heard the same noise again, closer..._Shwosh. Ghhzzz..._ It was like something big, breathing and dragging along. Something warm, and pestilent...Getting closer. Kai grabbed Dranzer and out it in his launcher. He could feel its breath.

"Holy fuck...I knew it! Dranzer, go!"

* * *

Asuka was unpacking her things, cursing the world for its lack of seriousness and logic. She was royally pissed, who wouldn't be? But something, deepn inside, was bothering her.

"Oh, God...What is this_ feeling_?" Asuka asked aloud to the room in general, suddenly alert. "I feel...scared. I have a bad feeling...Kai...Oh God!" she cried as she jumped off her bed and grabbed her coat. She had to find him.

* * *

Whew. Another one tackled...Meh --"

Sooo...Review! Don't forget to review! Ah, did I say, you must review? Hehe...I'll be updating sooner now, school's almost over and I'm not so busy anymore. Next chapter may be smaller but it'll come quicker, and the chapter after that will be a bit longer I suppose, but it won't take much time.

Laters, alligators (wow that's old)!


	13. 12 Second Sacrifice

Here and Back again...oh wait, that's A Hobbit's Tale (nope, don't own Lord of The Rings/ Tolkien stuff). OK, I told you it was gonna be quicker D.

Anyways here ya go...

"_Bit beast talking_"

Today's reflection moment:...Has anyone ever noticed how the smallest things we do in life are so important? Be glad if you can walk and talk and eat, and do all those normal things, by yourself. Even so, "handicapped" or "disabled" people have huge hearts. Don't be indifferent to their slight 'difference'. They look like they belong somewhere else...But they're just like us! Or better than some. To all the athletes in Boccia and all the disabled or incapacitated people...You guyz rule!...Thx for making this world a better place to live in...Love yaz.

* * *

**(Chapter 12 - Second Sacrifice)**

Asuka's POV

I ran through the dark and cold alleys as fast as I could. I could feel my bit beast Kinsei, vibrating more and more as I got closer to my goal. I could already feel the intense smell of whatever it was, and blood in the air. I just kept running and praying that it hadn't attacked anyone...

And finally, there it was. Something that resembled a great dark brown mountain boar, lay on the ground in front of me. Dead, if I can actually use that expression. And fuming all over it's body, a smoke that was white-ish at first and then gradually became purple. I called out for Kinsei's aid, to lend me her powers so I could send the creature's soul to the Spiritual World where it could rest, before it becomes a dark force again. I just kept wondering how it appeared here, and why was it already dead. Maybe a Beast from the Good Side matched up with this one and killed it, which was likely.

After I sent the creature to a more peaceful place, its body began disappearing. I began turning around, when I noticed something shining in pale red and orange colors. A yellow glow surrounded the object, about the size of a large motorcycle, and it stood about 4 meters behind the boar's body, in what seemed like a crouching position. I immediatly knew what it was even though I couldn't quite see it.

"Did you defeat the boar? Are you in need of help, is there anything I can...?". After a small pause I was finally able to identify the creature and what it was crouching over so protectively.

"Oh my Gosh...Dranzer!" I ran towards the fading phoenix, who cooed slightly at me, relieved that reinforcements had arrived. Kai was just lying there, pale, clothes ripped off, and covered in blood. A small pool of blood was filling the floor quickly; he had a big hole on his left side, probably from the boar's tusk. I covered the wound with my bare hands and invoked ancient magic, and with Kinsei's help I managed to close the huge wound and stop the bleeding, but still too much blood had been lost.

"C'mon, Kai, don't die on me...Come ON!" I cried desperately as I tried all my best to revive him. But no sign. No pulse, no reply. "It can't be, it just can't..." I kept repeating to myself as I tried to revive Kai with my powers, tears welling up in my eyes and threatening to fall heavily down my face and onto the ground. The cold russian night just seemed to laugh at me, as the wind started blowing more and more vigurously against my cheeks.

"He can't be...He's...De- dead." I mumbled. I stared at his cold, pale face; eyes were closed, his blue shark fin paintings blurred over his cheeks, and his chest would't move, indicating that he was no longer breathing. He was just lying there on my lap, dead. Why...Why...?

I felt scared, I felt cold, I felt alone. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Was it my heart sinking? I felt a knot tying my throat, as if it was trying to choke me. Was it going to end that way? Just like that...? And it was all my fault, I should have followed him, I should have hurried, I should have followed the rules of my family and obeyed, even though he wasn't my husband yet. Now...He's dead. I felt my whole body quavering as I fell over his blood-covered chest and sobbed as hard as I could...

"_W_-..._Wait_..." a warm, calm voice whispered in my ear. It was soft, and made me feel warm and less scared. Dranzer was looking at me with a caring look, and put one of its wings around me. Suddenly, Kinsei also appeared behind me, this time smaller than usual; just the size of a regular tiger.

"_It is time, my friend...Do you not wish to save your master_?" Kinsei said.

"_Ah, yes, once again...My second sacrifice...Milady Kinsei, I shall do so...Untill...We next...Meet_..." it gave a long, hard breath, and continued "_Miss Tsuki...May the moonlight ...And the rising star...Always guide your path_...". I nodded, a bit shocked, but not as scared anymore. I saw the now diminished phoenix bend over Kai's body and drop one single large tear on his forehead. It then turned into ashes, and from those ashes a bright glow rose, a small yellow glow, the size of a light bulb, and it rose upwards, to the sky.

"Nngh..." said a gruff male voice from in between my arms. Kai was alive and breathing again, just unconsious.

"Oh...I'm so glad...This idiot's ok..." I said, wiping the tears from my face, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders.

"_He's not 100 per cent healed. Dranzer sacrificed himself to bring that boy back to life, but his wounds aren't totally healed and we must check for poison. Let's just head home for now. Get him and yourself onto my back, quick_" Kinsei said as she grew bigger to accomodate both me and Kai. A small tear rolled from my face, as I thanked Dranzer and got onto Kinsei's back. She left and, we got to Kai's room in less than 5 seconds. I lay Kai on the bed, as Kinsei changed into her humanoid form and started looking for my medicine cases, in my room, to get the antidotes.

"Hang in there, Kai" I said. I took a deep breath and began taking his clothes off. "You'll owe me big time for this, Hiwatari..." I said out aloud, mainly to myself. Kinsei chuckled, as she entered the room with the medecine.

* * *

Somewhere up in the sky, a small light reached the height of the stars. It then burned, and burned, reaching a very intense red color, and then turned bright yellow... 

Somewhere in between the dark spaces in the sky, a new star was born, and it burned stronger than all the others, watching its master from above...Waiting for it's time to come again.

"_Soon_..." it said. "_For now_..._I shall rest_."

* * *

Done! Short, I know, but it's late and I'm dead busy, and tired from the Boccia championships lol hehe. If you wanna take a peek go to , that should work.

**Notes**: Moon : Tsuki;

Kinsei : Rising Star;

Moonlight : Tsukiakari.

Review! Laters (next chappie should come soon too)


	14. 13 Things Can't Get Any Worse

Sorry I took so long, my main computer got busted and I lost my whole chapter! Curses on these new fangled contraptions. Gah.

Anyways, here I go again...

* * *

**(Chapter 13- Things Can't Get Any Worse) **

I sighed as I slumped on the couch, panting and fanning a random magazine hotly, to try and keep my blush down. I seldom blush, really, but (nearly) seeing a naked Kai made me flare up like a ripe tomato.

"Don't be such a wuss, it's not like he's got something you've never seen" Kinsei said, looking slightly amused at me as she finished off applying medecine over Kai's bare chest wounds.

"But he **does** have something I've never seen!" I whined, outraged, "And I almost **saw** it thanks to you!"

"Oh, what a pity. Well, you're right, I'm the one who pays no deal to human anatomy, so I guess my indiference kinda bugs you.". Kinsei proceeded appling the rest of the medecine and then covered Kai's chest with the bed sheet.

"Besides, you didn't even see anything at all, you're just overreacting" she said, smiling and revealing her beautifully pearly-white oh-so-slightly-bigger-than-mine fangs.

I said nothing just to avoid getting provoked. Accidentally walking inside the bathrom while Kinsei was undressing Kai isn't exactly "not seeing anything at all", I thought flustered. Well, he did have a towel around his waste, a _small_ towell, but still just thinking about it made me light up like a beacon at midnight.

After a few moment's silence I thought I should speak up. "So when's he waking up, is he healed already?" I said trying to sound casual.

"That depends," she said, "On his own willpower and strength, but I'm sure he'l make it. I tell you, this boy isn't normal, I never thought I'd see so much potential again on someone so young-..." She stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realising something important. She took one quick glance at him, and then resumed cleaning her own hands with a towel, pretending she'd never opened her mouth. She clearly had the look of someone who knew she had said too much.

"What do you mean? Tell me, please!" I begged, leaning over the couch so much I ended up falling over. "Oww, crap" I said rubbing my sore nose. To my annoyance, Kinsei laughed at me for that silly display of lack of grace.

"And you're supposed to be a neko-jin huh?" she said slightly amused. But her face soon turned serious, as I stood up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me what is it that makes him so unique" I said with a cold stare. "Tell me what it is. TELL ME."

Kinsei just stared at me, sadly. She sighed heavily and slowly walked to the couch I'd been sitting on and slouched there herself. She sighed once again, deeper still, and started rubbing the bidge of her nose, clearly trying to focus on how she'd tell me what she had to tell.

"Tell me" she began wearily "have you even felt like he can see what you're thinking just by looking at you, the way you do to other people?". I nodded. "And did you even feel like slapping him, and at the same time hugging or kissing him?". I looked nervously over to my right where Kai lay on the bed, and blushed a bit more. I nodded again and looked the other way, embarassed. "Have you ever felt that you're so close to him you can hear his heart beat, at the same rhythm as yours, no matter how far you are?"

"What the heck is this, a quiz show!" I bellowed, blushing violently and flinging my arms around. She looked at me in a way that suggested that if I didn't reply I'd be in for it. "Yes" I muttered.

"Just to make sure you were in sintony" she said flatly "Don't question my methods, young master"

"Sorry," I mouthed as I sat down on the floor and tried to look appologetically at her. She returned me a sweet, motherly look. "It's ok."

"S-so, what's this 'sintony' thing got to do with-"

"As you well know, you're a natural-born Spirit Sender. Your job is to, after using my powers to defeat a Spirit, to send it to another world before it evolves into something worse." she said casually. I nodded, well, I've known that since I was 7 of age, why's she telling me that again now? I huffed impatiently.

"There're wto groups of the Community" she continued "The Senders, like you, who use magic and fight side-by-side with Ally Spirits, like me, what other people call Bit Beasts. And there were also Warriors, who relied on brute strength and didn't use the Ally Spirits at all."

"But that was centuries, no, thousands of years ago! You yourself said I was one of the very last from a powerful, noble line of Senders. And there aren't as many Spirits as there used to be, so the need for the Spirit Community is nearly obsolete. Even though some minor Spirits serve some kids as Bit Beasts, the kids have nothing of Spiritual-related besides having the Spirit's protection." I said getting even more impatient. "Anything else I must re-hear?"

"I'd wish you to respect me, can you do that?" she said, baring her fangs at me. I stared at her and said nothing. "Good. So you heard that Senders usually skip a generation and were, for that, very rare." once again, I nodded. "But what you don't know, is that Senders are **always** female, and Warriors are **always** male. Between them both, there is always a love-hate relationship."

I looked at her oddly. Hum, interesting, I actually didn't know that.

"Senders can use their magical skills to, amognst many other things, read people's mind in a very shallow way. Their 'spell' of sorts only loses effect with either another Sender who does not wish to reveal her thoughts, or a powerful Warrior, and Warriors can read Senders minds back and make them swoon to their will. The contrary also applies"

"Ok...Umm...Oh shit, wait, wait, halt there for a second. Oh, I think my brain's gonna pop up" I said clutchig my head tightly. "Does that mean...?"

"Yep. I'm not sure why, there weren't any records on recent family members having Warrior skills, but ths Hiwatari kid sure as heck is one, and a strong one." she said, looking at the sleeping Kai. "I just wonder why Dranzer never told him about it, he should have, as his servant. It's odd that a Warrior should have an Ally Spirit. I wonder...But probably the kid had nightmares over seeing monsters everywhere, I wonder if...-"

But I just wasn't paying anymore attention. My head was spinning and buzzing around like I'd been hit by something heavy. I just had enough time to turn around, look straight at him, babble "That's how he kept knowing my locker's combination, the bastard..." and then faint.

* * *

Eh, was it short? ell doesn't matter, I don't feel that inclined to write atm, but whatever... Review! Laters. 


	15. 14 Strange Desires

**Hey….Well I bet most readers have stopped reading this story,and actually,I havta apologise!I mean…I completely forgot.I mean,not forgot but…Well ya know. I had SOOO many things to do I guess I just put this aside,but for now,I feel like writing!**

**What matters is that now I'm back!Heh.Since I have very little time on my hands now,I won't bother so much in fancy presentations and stuff.**

**So now,New chapter,here we go...sighs...Hope it turns out decently!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

**("Strange Desires") **

**Normal POV:**

The room lights suddenly flashed dangerously.

"Master Kai, are you allright?" came a voice. It rang like a huge metal bell, falling from a cliff and hitting some birds on the way down, inside the head of a black haired girl in the room. It took her a while to realize they were talking in Russian.

"Yeah, I'm fine" came a gruff, young male's voice.

"Thank goodness, sir, we... Hey! What's a cat doing up here!" said the man, pointing at a huge black cat that was sitting on the window frame. The feline put its tongue out, as in teasing the man, and then jumped off the mansion's window.

The man went to look out the window.

"It's... I-It's gone... H-how...?" he said astonished, looking down the window. The cat couln't have vanished in to the thin air.

"That's unimportant now Kriklav ; you may leave, I need no assistance." the young man said.

"But... But... Oh, but sir, what about...?" the man began, gesturing towards the black haired girl lying on the couch. As he took a second glance at her, he noticed maroon nuances on her hair. "What about your... Your fian--"

"Silence!" bellowed Kai, interrupting the servant before he could say the dreaded "fiancée" word, "I said leave, and it might be intelligent of you to do so. Also, I suggest you keep your mouth shut"

"Y-yes sir" and he scuttered to the door, rapidly closing it behind, like he was being chased by something he really would rather see inside a tightly locked cage.

Kai sat down on the bed and took a deep breath, rubbing his head. Kinsei... That woman, animal, Spirit, whatever, had told him **so **much stuff in so little time. All that stuff about Warriors, and dark forces and crap such as that wasn't that hard to accept. The tough part was this "bond" he supposedly has with Asuka.

**_Flashback_**

_"What's that last part mean...?I have to keep her safe?" Kai asked, looking at the oddly attractive figure in front of him, the figure of a very tall and slim woman, with a rough, and yet delicately feminine look on her... "Like an Amazon" Kai thought._

_"No matter how strong she is, how much strength and magic she holds within, she has feelings. She's a woman, she feels things... Differently. And being a neko-jin makes her more sensitive. She needs... Protection. Her **heart** needs protection. From the outside and the inside.", Kinsei said, her arms folded over her chest and looking at the peaceful-looking Asuka snoozing on the couch... Just like when she was little and used t sleep outside under the sun..._

_"I don't get it!" Kai almost shouted. He lowered his voice immediatly. "Am I supposed to protect her?"_

_"Well it's like I said, keep her safe. She'll need you when she gives it her all and loses hope."_

_"What do you...? Huh?", He looked at her as she silenced herself and slowly turned into a black cat again, saying no more... _

_**End of flashback**_

"_I wonder what she meant._" Kai thought to himself. "Hey... Umm, sleepy head, gonna get up at last, you lazy... Girl?" he said to Asuka who was slowly opening her eyes. He shook his head, "_This is no good. I can't even insult her decently anymore. Eeesh_".

"Unh... I feel terribly. I think I had a bad dream, but it was kinda good in the end..." she said to no-one as she sat on the couch and bobbed her head, so her hair swayed like pure silk. Kai noticed that. He also failed not to notice how her dark, thick, long eyelashes battered against each other, and her glossy red, beautiful lips made way for a faint smile... And then stopped. Kai took that moment to kick himself mentally (Kai: "_Why the **hell** am I noticing these things?_")

"What are you-... I thought I'd had a dream! What's going on!" she yelped.

"Look, you should know just as well as I do, or better yet since when I was K.O.'d you were well awake..."

This made Asuka blush like hell. What if he knew she'd seen him almost naked?

"W- well then, you were awake right now while I was having that stupid dream!So t- that makes us even!" she said and turned her head the other way. But no matter how quick her head turned, Kai could always see something, and he did now. He saw a flashing image. Like a huge shadow, engulfed by flames... And people.

"What was your dream?" he asked, almost sweetly, as he went across the room, and, in one jump, landed beside the couch, and grabbed her hand almost if by instinct ; his tone of voice sounded... Somewhat elegant.

She blushed even more when she felt his warm hand against her unusually cold one, and then she felt it. _The heat_. She looked at him, her face beat red, so hot it could fry a pizza in 30 seconds, because something **really **odd had just crossed her mind. She thought about Kai in the bathroom, only without the little towell detail and a bottle of champagne in his hand and a rose in his mouth.(A/N: hahaha!) She immediatly pulled her hand away.

"What dream!" she said in a high-pitched voice. Kai realized his mistake, and blushed as well. Somehow he'd seen part of what was in her head... Except for the rose detail. Silence fell.

A knocking came on the door. It was the servant, Kriklav.

"Sir, phone call for Miss Tsukino. Her grandmother, I believe, and her... Sister." he said in a doubtful tone, referring to Angela, and pulling the phone away from his ear to avoid hearing the two hysterical women on the phone babbling in japanese.

Finally the silence was broken.

"I'm coming", Asuka said in a croak, and got up.

* * *

**Asuka's POV: **

"Thank God I'm leaving today!" I yelled in the middle of the airport, thrusting my bags around. I couln't take it anymore. Those three days I'd spent in Russia were devastating. First, all my brothers were out somewhere, so I didn't get to see them, then my asshole of a father comes trudging along, I wish he'd just die and go to hell, and tells me I have to marry that... That... Sore loser, Kai. Oh God, I can't even call him names anymore. It's like my tongue is stuck. Gahhh!

What's gotten into me?

"Can I... _Help_... You with that...?", came a voice. No thanks, I don't need any bag thieves, especially when they sound like they're being forced to say every single word. I turned around.

"No, thanks any-... Kai! **NO**! Get away you freaky hedgehog!"

I can't believe it! What's _he_ doing here with his grandfather?

"You stinking little-... Ugh!... I mean, are you _sure_", he corrected himself when his grandfather hit him in the ribs.

"Now Kai, remember what I told you, we need her... Don't blow it away!" he told his grandson in a hushed tone, because he thought I couldn't understand Russian. Ha! I knew there was something very fishy here...

"Yes, grandfather.", he growled. He knows I can speak Russian, I think.

Then the annoying ladie's voice sounded, "All passengers going to Japan, please direct themselves to Gate Seven.", both in Russuian and in English. Man, being a poliglot rocks so hard.

"I gotta go, bye Kai. And good riddance", I said turning around towards Gate Seven.

"I'll carry those", he said picking up my bags in a flash, "I'm going the same flight as you. I have school too you know", he said with a small grin. Shit.

* * *

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this one. I'll try doing the other one somewhere next week. Hope it wasn't too crappy, and I hope some people will still read this! Lol. **

**Laters.**

**!Review!**


	16. 15 New Party!

**Yay... Two at a time... I'll call them "Instant chapters" lol.**

**Anyways here it is. Read.

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 15**

**("New Party!") **_  
_

_Back at school, at last:_

**Asuka's POV:**_  
_

"Oh my God!", Hillary shrieked as she pranced around. "You mean you're like **engaged**?"

Why did the rumour spread so fast? All the girls wanted to kill me, most of the boys looked put down, and Kai is just unbearable. A guy can barely get next to me, and Kai'll jump right on him. Urgh.

"Will you _keep it down_!" I yelled at her. But hey, why bother, the whole school knows.

"Well I think it's something you only do in retrograd cultures. A bit uncivilized" Angela snorted.

"You're sounding like Kenny, girl... ONly Kenny knows how to use the expensive words", I said, sweatdropping. Angela pouted.

"Awww c'mon! I mean look at him! Kai looks like the Sex God himself!", said Hayatte, one of ourclassmates, almost happily. "He's gotta be a bang on the sheets! Am I right or am I right!"

"Girl, I donno whatcha talking about, I mean, Ray's obviously hotter... Speaking of the devil! Hey baby".

Ray and Angela gave a long, long, **long** deep kiss. Whew. Even made me need to take a shower.

"Hi girls! Mind if I steal this angel away for a few moments?" he asked.

"Sure!" we said in unissone.

"She said Ray's great. Well, no wonder, I hear neko-jins have huuuuuuge pen-..."

"Oh God Hillary, you're not gonna start babbling on about their sex life are you? I mean, it's been like two weeks since I came back and all I hear is that... And I have to stay virgin until the damn wedding... And afterwards I hope." I muttered.

"Well, you're the one who's still in waiting mode! Heheheh, right Hil?" Hillary nodded and Hayatte smirked, "And oddly, you've had the hottest guys I've ever seen round here. Amazing!"

And the two dodos started laughing like dummies. Gah.

"Fine, I get it, I get it, but trust me, I'd rather marry a guinea pig... Bet it's got a bigger dick too" I added as a joke, which made the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh, I have to meet Tyson... He has something for me! Heheh..." Hillary said. God, I hope she doesn't go on details about her and my cousin...

"I have to go to the boy's locker room, Josh's waiting for me there... Later girls". Hayatte and Hillary left, leaving me standing there all alone, for the first time. Me! Alone! Some friends...

I started walking towards the BioChemestry classroom. The last class in the whole day, and then I head home. And to top it off I haven't seen Kai today, thank Goodness!

"Hey, Bazooka"

On second hought... Damn you Hiwatari.

"The teacher isn't coming.", he said.

"Huh?"

"I said, the teacher isn't coming 'cause he's sick."

"Did you poison his coffe, Hiwatari?", I snorted.

"Nope. But you better be careful with your own glass, Heiriyaku..."

"Is that a threat?"

"Try me...", he said with an amused smile. I smiled a bit, just a bit, too.

"Hey, look at the lovebirds!"

Great, Tala had to tag along. And the other jerks.

"Bazooka baby, whatsup? Oh, sorry Kai, didn't mean to hit on your woman...". The silly little gang started snickering.

That's it.

"Shut up asshole, before I shove my foot so deep inside your ass it'll end up in China... And then I'll have to get a new foot. Or did you forget the little whoopass I once gave you? I'll do it again, bitch." I growled, baring my small sharp fangs.

"Picking up' fights again huh...?". Brian and Spencer took a step forward.

"Touch her and you'll be scraping each other's asses off the school walls dickheads. Just go away", Kai said, stepping forward as well and swelling his chest. Oooh, fighting for me now, is he?

"Whose ass will be on the wall, mister Hiwatari?" came Professor Jenkins' voice, the Arts teacher.

"Shit", Kai said.

"Way to go, macho man", I smirked.

"You too, mis Heiriyaku..."

"Crap..."

* * *

"I can't believe it! Those cheap male prostitutes almost got me a detention!", I yelled at Kai. "And it's your fault!" 

"Mine?" Kai asked, opening his car door for me.

"Yes, yours. And I'll walk."

"Are you kidding? I'll take you home."

"No"

"Stop being stubborn"

"No!"

"Then I won't give you your cellphone back."

"What...?". I checked my pockets. Indeed, the cellphone was not inside my pants. Great.

"Fine then, I guess I'll take the ride."

As I got into the car, I finally realized summer vacations were almost here. This is horrible, how weeks pass by. I'll have to marry the dumbass soon.

The trip went on silently. I noticed Kai wasn't taking the most direct course to my house... He had an odd look on his face.

"Where ya taking me?"

"You'll see.Relax. I need to talk to you", he replied.

He finally stopped his car near the graveyard. These places are becoming a bit too familiar... Heh, our own private "dating spot"... Urgh, ewwww, no!

"Here", he gave me the cellphone. "Look, there's something I have to tell you. You know this is a set up. The wedding. And..."

"I know Kai. I can understand Russian just fine, and besides, I'm not dumb. I know they want to kill each other. Good riddance. And after they're done we'll get divorce."

"Well... Yeah... I knew you'd figured out that much, but for the goods to be shared, the... The wedding has to... We have... It has to be consumated", he said hurriedly. I gazed at him.

"Whaaaaaat? Who's ever going to know about what we do inside the damn room?"

"You'll be submitted to exams, before, and two weeks after the marriage. The families will be put to shame if it's not consumated..."

Silence.

Holy crap. We both knew what that meant...But...

Actually, Kai and I have been kinda getting allong better. Apart from him not wanting me to talk to other boys as much as possible, we've actually been having normal conversations. I guess we both know something about each other, something intimate. We know the bond we share. And I know Kinsei has been seeing Kai to help him get through Dranzer's loss too... And we've been talking about things related to these weird, past events. We seem to be maturing. In and out of school we act differently towards each other, though. I kinda think we're getting... To like each other better. In a way!

Kai was first to break the silence.

"I'll drive you home. But before, I gotta ask you."

"What?"

He sighed. "Well, I'm throwing a party. Next week. I've invited the whole people... Ray is coming with Angela so... I suppose, since you're Angela's best friend, and Ray's, well... I..."

That wasn't the reason. I could tell. Nor was the fact that I should be invited for being his fiancé and therefore it would look bad if I didn't go. He was inviting me because he wanted to. And what's the party for anyways?

"Yeah, sure Kai, I'll go I guess", I said with a slight smile. He smiled a bit too.

"Okay then". He started the car, and drove me back home.

* * *

**Done.Well just review now please, so I can keep on writing.**

**Thanks! **


	17. 16 Thank God I Didn't Take Arts

**Well Boo yah. I guess at least some people still read this! Good. On with it then…

* * *

CHAPTER 16**

**("Thank God I Didn't Take Arts") **

**Asuka's POV:**

After Kai had driven me home, I ran up to my room and sat up on my bed. I picked up my diary, wrote on it, and then I did my homework, like I always do. I got in my bathroom, had a warm bath, and threw myself back on the bed. Wow, a bath really works when you've gotten a bit too stressed out!

"I wonder what I should wear… I wonder what **he**'ll wear…". I chuckled. "And I wonder what the party's for anyways..."

And I fell asleep,thinking about the party.

* * *

"Will you get up, you damned girl? You'll be late! How can you sleep for so long!" 

I woke up with Angela shaking about every possible bone in my body. Owch.

"Hey! Quit it!", I moaned, getting up from the bed. I looked at the alarm clock.

"OH HOLY CRAP IT'S 7.45!", I screamed. Dang, I didn't even have supper last night.

I did just like like Superman, and took a shower in five minutes, got dressed in ten (YES, it was very fast, I generally take about an hour to do these things!), and went downstairs to eat a toast, kissed my grandma good bye, and left with Angela to school. Good thing she's definetly moved in now, and transferred to the same school! Unfortunately we're not on the same classes 'cause we followed different areas. We're only together in English and in Japanese classes. Oh, and P.E. too!

"Sooooo...", she began, trying to sound casual, and failing miserably at it, "WhathappenedyesterdaybetweenyouandKai?"

"What?". I swear, that chick is insane.

"What happened yesterday between you and Kai?" she asked eagerly, "Monica saw you two leave in the same car!"

"Who?". Indeed, who the heck is Monica?

"She's one of my classmates, from Drama class. She saw you two when she went to get ice for our next scene."

Oh fantastic, probably one of those Kai-Stalkers!

"Oh, we... We didn't... Actually, how's the play going?" I asked nervously, trying to shift the subject. It worked.

"Oh, just fine, too bad these kids from the other school are dumb, you know that new program, well we have kids in Arts classes and Drama classes trying to learn with the masters, you know how it is, but HEY, they're sooooo dumb, I actually..."

Good thing she likes babbling on.

We finally arrived at school, and she left to go to her Drama class. I kinda wish I'd taken the artistic courses, but meh, I'm trying to become a docter, maybe a researcher or something. Anyways, I'll have to have an extra Management degree if I ever want to someday run part of my family's company. And for that, I'll have to marry Kai... Holy crap.

"What's that damned combination?" I asked myself, looking dumbly at my locker. I always do that because I keep changing the numbers. I have an excellent memory, really, problem is sometimes I forget stuff! Heheh...

"It's 6988, you pervert" said a teasing voice. Kai...

"Good morning", I mumbled unenthusiastically, adjusting the numbers 6988 in my locker. It worked. Damnit, I'll have to change it, again. I had it changed only two days ago! Argh!

"So what's the little princess doing now? Don't look at me like that, there's no one here", he chuckled.

Well, true, true, but I wonder why on Earth he keeps calling these annoying pet names, like "little princess" or "mah wee little cherry blossom" with a horrid scottish accent. Wonder how (and why!) he does that... Gah.

"Why are you in school this early? Today's first class is BioChemestry, as you should recall, and the teacher's sick, dummie", he said. Oh great, now he's grinning. I hate him.

"And I got up in a hurry for nothing...". My stomach rumbled. "Shut up, stupid". I looked at the hedgehog impersonator. "What about you, whatcha doing so early on?"

"I was gonna check out the Drama classes, and the Arts ones, I hear they have kids from other schools trying to learn something useful here, not that it'll do them any good anyways."

"You sound amused, o Great Sir Hiwatari. Getting all superior again are we?", I said, getting all my books in my arms and scuttling off.

"Next time, remember to actually close your locker, they work better that way... "_Mah wee little cherry blossomy-**poo**_""

AHH! GOD, HOW ANNOYING!... Heheheheh, he said "poo"... HOW ANNOYING!

I turned to him and gave him a look that would desintegrate a mountain out of fear. I opened my mouth to tell him the fuck off, and suddenly...

"**Growwwwwllll**"

Why me... Just tell me God, why me?... Good thing I don't even believe in God, or I bet I'd get a pretty kinky answer.

Just to show how much that growl ruined my moment, my eyes turned into two stupid little dots, and even my mouth and nose disappeared like in those cheap silly animes. I hate these effects. They don't match my hair.

"Guess someone's hungry. Breakfast is on me then", he said, then turned around. "That'll be my good deed for the day"

He is becoming soooo odd.

"Good luck with that, Porcupine-Boy. But if I were you I'd try to save the day somewhere else."

Yeah, I have **no** reason to go with him!

"Look who doesn't believe in Super Heroes. Come on, stop being a nag. Besides, you have nothing better to do", he said, and began walking off. "And you're hungry" he said from the far end of the "Locker Avenue". My belly grumbled again.

Damnit. I hate it when he does that. He's a bit _too_ persuasive sometimes, and worst of all, he _knows_ when he's getting to it, so he can chose the _exact_ moment to leave, in style. I HATE him for that. Yay, I accentuated so many words! What an expressive phrase... Oh, as I was saying, I hate him for that **and **also because he's the only one that makes me act so stupid. I mean, I'm always stylhish near other people (except for those closer to me of course) but Kai makes me go completely off-track!... Um...

... Errr, well anyways, I don't have anything else to do now, sooo...

"Wait up, Spikey Lee!"

* * *

After the delicious breakfast (Kai only had one damn coffee and I ate like five toats and two apple juices) we went back to school. Now I can go do whatever I wanna. Err, after I go to the bathroom that is. 

"Come on, let's go check the kiddos in Arts. I bet they're hilarious", Kai said while turning left, to the part of the school where all the "artistic" people have classes (yes I call them that).

"Fine". Damn, why do I always do that...? I don't havta follow him around!

"Why hellooooo, Mr. Hiwatari... And future Mss.Hiwatari!" said Prof. Jenkins with an evil smirk. Oh, I'd forgotten we had detention. I hate him. And his stupid, stupid old little hat too. And the way he walks, just like a spider who's forgotten a leg somewhere.

"Hello, you old stinking bat", I muttered.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Nothing, nothing... I just said, nice hat". Kai chuckled, and Prof. Jenkins nodded in apretiation. Hah! "So, what's detention today... Sir?"

"Well, good for you to ask! Follow me!"

He trudged along the way, and just for the comical effect, I did the same thing. Amazingly, Kai started trudging happily along the way himself!

"Oh look, a trio of ducks! Haha!", said one of the Arts students, Kioru, one of my ex-boyfriends. We're still friends, so I smiled widely at him and proceeded trudging dumbly behind the teacher and in front of Kai. We should be called the "Three Little Trolls".

"Watch your language, Mr. Hisoshi!", the dumb troll-like teacher yelled at Kioru.

"So "duck" is a swearword now? Oh God, all those children... What about the "Duck duck goose" game?" Kai mocked. The people in the room started laughing. After the Troll Teacher (nice nickname) told them off, he proceeded in telling me and Kai what to do. We have to pose for the kids to draw us. Holy fuck.

"... And I want to see some feeling", he smiled. Stupid troll.

"How do you want us to position ourselves?" Kai asked one of the kiddos.

Wait. Kiddos? They're like 14, 15 years old, they're not _that_ young. Only 2-3 years younger than we are.

"Well, how bou this one...?". One of the kids, the tallest one (almost as big as Kai) approached him and they started discussing a picture. Kai nodded and showed me the picture. I shookmy head and said "No fucking way. You kids can't be allowed to **look** at these things, let alone **draw** them!"

"We'll be having our clothes on" Kai said, sighing.

"But I don't wanna have you holding my goddamn boobs!"

After like five minutes of intense arguing, we finally came to an agreement. Clothes _on_, hands_ in front_ of boobs, and no kiss, just the heads close to each other, like we were _about_ to kiss.

Kai went behind me, passing his hands around my waist and putting them closely in front of my breasts (Me: "Not that close you pervert!"). I held his right hand with my own right hand, and put my left hand on his hair, behind his neck. I pulled his face close to my neck, and leaned my face to his. Whew!

"You know, your ass looks even finer when you're trudging like that...", Kai murmured into my ear, in what he expected to be a (mocking) romantic tone.

"Shut up before I poke our eyes out with those spikes you call your hair", I replied in the same low tone.

"Perfect! Now hold still for a few minutes...". Man, easier said than done! My arms ache already! And on top of that... Kai was reeealy close to me. I could feel his breath on my neck, making my hairs stand up. His, umm, _Danger Zone_ was leaning on my butt, and I could swear that what I felt there was **not** his cellphone. The atmosphere was tense, full with a whole layer of hormones and pheromones which, to my neko-jin nature, was unbearable. I started blushing like mad. I felt my veins pumping with an excitment I'd never felt. My breathing was getting heavier, my hands were slipping, pulling his head closer to my face and his right hand closer to my breasts...

"... Are you okay...?" Kai asked, huskily. His breathing was also a bit irregular.

"I-I'm f-fine, thanks...", I replied, nearly breathless. Oh God. No I'm not.

After 5 minuntes I'd had it. I pulled away from him and ran towards the bathroom upstairs.A voice screamed inside my head, _"I can't believe I got out of control!"_.

"Hey, I had the sketch all done!" one of the kids complained.

"Now make it up from your head, you pratt!" Kai replied, running after me and ignoring the Troll Teacher.

* * *

**Okay now that's done! And the next one will come up pretty soon, I'm trying to make up for my months of absence during the Summer and whatnot.**

**Review!**

**Laters. **

* * *


	18. 17 Mutual Silence Agreement

**See? I told you it'd come up soon! So, here it is, the 17th chapter (and I don't see a close end to this, oh gosh) of my story.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17**

**("Mutual Silence Agreement") **

**Asuka's POV:**

I still can't believe what happened to me only a few moments ago. I lost control, completely. I felt… My animal instincts were... On fire! And just because of such a small thing, I mean, he just leaned on me! Okay, maybe he got a bit too close but there's no reason for me to overreact like this, oh geez. Hope the Troll Teacher won't give us anymore of those "detentions", otherwise I'm done for. 

"Hey, Heiriyaku, you okay?"

Oh holy crap, he followed me to the bathroom, I can't believe it!

"Y- yeah I'm f-fine, go away fuckdamnit!"

"You don't have to be like that you know! Just lemme see if you're okay!". I could hear him coming closer. This is not good. He started trying to open my cubicle's door, which, for the record, had the fucking lock broken, so he could come in!

"Get away from me, you annoying little…". I realised I'd growled when I came out of the cubicle door, but in that moment, Kai's reaction seemed a bit exaggerated; he let out a surprised gasp and turned a bit pale, and started to stumble a bit backwards.

"Oh what is it now, you dumbass!"

"You're… Y- you… Holy fuckin Jesus, man!"

"What! Watch what you're saying!... Oh!... Oh, shit…". I realised something when I looked at the mirror. I was transforming… My black and crimson hair was turning white, my nails were getting huge and sharp, my fangs were growing a bit, but worse of all, were my eyes. They were now a shade of pink and I knew they'd turn red soon.

"Oh no… I… I'm so sorry you had to see me like this Kai… I'm sorry…"

I felt devastated. I thought I could, by now, tame the beast inside me, but I guess not. If I transform completely, chances are I might hurt someone, or even kill… Just like it happened when that burglar tried to attack me and my grandmother when we moved to this town, a few years ago (A/N: if ya don't remember that, see the first chapter).

"What's happening to you…?" was all he could breathe out. Though he looked calmer now, he was still a bit anxious.

I sighed. I knew someday someone outside my family would find out.

"It's like this… You know I'm a neko-jin, and that I share my life, my aura, my soul, whatever, with my bit beast Kinsei, right?". He nodded. "Good. So it's like this; our connection is so deep, that somehow, I'm not sure why, when I get really angry, or very nervous, this happens to me, but generally it's only in very extreme situations. It's the second time I get out of control like this. The first was in the airplane when I was flying to Russia, and now; both times for practically no reason. There was also that time when I was getting robbed. A few years ago, you remember the burglar that died in my house…? But that time I feared for my grandmother's life, I had a reason; I let Kinsei take control of my body, all I saw was the dead burglar in the morning, and it was one of the few times I completely transformed… (Kai: -thinking- _"She actually **killed** him…?"_ ). To tell the truth, if my father hadn't covered it up for me I'd be getting used in experiences by now. He only did it out of interest, though. Because when I transform, let me tell you, it's horrifying, devastating… You can lose yourself, for real. Now, this… All of a sudden? I can't understand why! I can't…"

I tried grabbing myself on the wall to prevent me from falling down, but slipped to the floor and started sobbing silently for a couple of minutes. When I calmed down I took a deep breath, wiped my wet face, and continued.

"I know that when I was very young, I used to react to situations, like when I was nervous or anxious, or something. My eyes turned pink, my few teeth grew sharper, and that was it. My father always thought of me as a freak, a monster… Until he realized the potential."

I hated the whole situation, being exposed to Kai like this, in such an intimate situation. I looked at him with a defying expression, as if daring him to call me a monster, a freak… But he didn't. Comprehension and compassion were written all over his face. When he spoke he had a stern tone in his voice:

"I know how it feels. I understand. I never transformed physically, but… Dranzer and I had such a deep connection… Sometimes I didn't know which one's which. Sometimes I act odd, and when I say odd, I mean by those times when I'm fighting and get really spunked up, or when I'm being… Nicer to people. Yeah, Dranzer acted as my nicer side", he said with a faintly ironic smile. "But now that he's away I think I'm trying to compensate his absence by… Turning to other people… To another _person_. Being gentler. That's how I know he's still alive. If he'd died completely, I'd go insane, or I'd avoid all contact with any person. To honour him, I try to be a bit more pleasant to people. So, I understand you. Hasn't Kinsei told you that we feel similar situations because we're… Alike?"

That expression on his face was all I needed. He was opening himself to me… I dragged myself next to him, sobbing, and he opened his arms, wrapped them around me, and leaned me against his warm, tough, and yet gentle chest, rocking me like I was something dear to him, something special, unique… Like a precious baby… And I calmed down. I went back to normal, slowly, and I started feeling very, very sleepy. I cried myself to sleep…

* * *

Next thing I knew, I woke up. I was in my bedroom, and Kai and my grandmother were talking next to my bed. 

"I see, young Hiwatari. Well if that is the case, I thank you. It's amazing how she didn't attack you, actually…"

"She wasn't completely transformed, tough…"

"Hey you two! She's awake!", came Angel's voice from the door. She had a bowl and a cloth, which, I assume, were meant to refresh my forehead with water. She immediately rushed to me and put her hand over my forehead.

"Amazing, her fever's down already. Good!", she said turning to grandma Rose and Kai.

"I guess I'll be leaving then…", Kai said, standing up.

"Nonsense! I insist that you have dinner here tonight! The cook is feeling better already!", she replied smiling. "Aren't you, dear?", she asked me. I nodded, still a bit confused.

"I bet she doesn't feel like cooking, Madame Rose", replied Kai.

"Nah, I love cooking. It'll make me feel a lot better. How long was I asleep?"

"Over six hours, dear. Come Angela, sweet, we'll go get the groceries for tonight.". Grandma Rose ushered Angel out the room, and so I was left alone with Kai, again. Tense silence for a while, **again**.

I looked at him, closely. He looked kind of nervous now, fidgeting with his fingers and looking around the room. I could see he was looking for words, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking, either it was because I was still a bit shaken or he knew I'd be scanning him and got him mental block on. He finally turned his head to me, thoughtfully, and I could read one of his ideas, _"Isn't it a bit too early to go shopping for groceries? I wonder if they're thinking we're gon-…"_

"Hey, that's not fair you know? No mind reading." He said, interrupting the thought that I was reading, which was now replaced by _"Ha-ha, gotcha. I'm onto you"_.

"Very funny. So now what?", I asked, looking him straight into his eyes… Those beautiful, large, expressive, glowing, crimson eyes, that would make me melt if I were made out of glass…

"Good thing you're not then."

"Not what?", I asked confused.

"Made out of glass. And I'm glad you like my eyes."

Fuck him! He's smirking.

"Fuck you too then. What's the problem with smirking, huh?", he added amusedly. Holy crap! In this condition it's too easy for him to read me out! Gahhhh.

"Go fuck yourself in your back yard, man", I said, pouting. He looked at me as if I was a little kid, angry about the fact that my ice-cream fell on the floor, after I'd try to throw it at someone, and missed. So a very odd look indeed.

"Fine. I just hope you're not in that bad of a mood when you're cooking, I hear it spoils the meal. And since I heard you're a great cook, it'd be a pity for your reputation to be ruined."

I threw a pillow at him just in time for it to hit the door while he was closing it. I could tell he was smirking outside.

"Well maybe I'll invite Ray over, I cook better when I'm with him!" I yelled at him, in a desperate attempt to… Make him jealous!... I know, what the heck am I thinking...?

"Fine", he replied loudly from the top of the stairs, "Just don't forget, if he and Angela start making out you can't interrupt them!"

God, I hate him.

But still…

He took care of me, back there. He took pity of me. I hate that, but the compassion he felt in that bathroom, he was so understanding, he made me feel… Cared for, in a way I'd never been before. Someone from outside of my family made me feel like… Made me feel… Actually, it's completely different from what I feel about my family! And it's different from what I feel towards my friends, it's so… Odd. I don't hate him anymore, and this isn't actually a friendship here, so… Am I developing a _crush_ on him? OH GOD!

"Kai?", I yelled so he could hear me.

"What?" he replied, now from the bottom of the stairs. He was walking through the hallway.

"I'm sorry if I acted stupid now! And… Thanks!... For what you did. Really.". I said this last part very low, too low for him to hear me if he was downstairs. I heard him close the door of my house.

I looked down at my hands…

"No problem, _Tsuki_. Just get better in time for dinner..."

I bet not even he was expecting me to hear this last bit, since he was already outside the house. But I did.

"Yeah, I will, Kai..."

… And I'm glad we finally opened a bit up to each other. I think he is too. And we won't tell **anyone**... It's just between us both.

* * *

**Finito! So now what do ya do?... You REVIEW and wait for the next chapter! Yes, and things will start getting a lot more interesting after that particular dinner, I assure you, hehe... And I say no more.**

**Laters! **


	19. 18 What's For Dinner, Honey?

**New one! I'm on a rampage, glad you guys are enjoying this. I'd expect at least one more quick update after this one, so "buen provecho"! Things will have to be sped up now, because there will be a time when I won't have any time to write! So, on with it.**

**(Oh, by the way, before I forget...I finally rated this fiction M, ya know what that means...?...Yes, possibly LIME. Hur hur. And those who donno what Lime is, you'll figure it out eventually :P)

* * *

Chapter 18**

**("What's For Dinner, Honey?")**

**Normal POV:**

_At dinner time: _

There was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!", came two symultaneous voices.

There was a clash, and the sound of something falling. The door clicked open.

"Oh, hello, Kai. Come in", said grandma Rose, opening up the door of her house to Kai. He peeked into the kitchen, and saw Angela and Asuka arguing. He also noticed (and thanked God) that Asuka was wearing a gray strap top and a black skirt made of an elastic material, that went down to the middle of her thigh.

"I'd get it, I was closest to the door Angie!"

"But if you'd stopped stirring, the food would've burned!... Speaking of which..."

They both looked at each other and yelled "THE FOOD!", and raced to the stove, running into each other again. Kai sweatdropped.

"Thank you, Madame Rose."

"No problem. You can go to the living room, I'll be in the kitchen with the girls. You can watch TV if you like", she replied, jogging to the kitchen. Kai thought it was amazing, her physical shape, considering her age.

He went to the living room. _"Such a neat place"_ , he thought, _"It feels nice, being in here"._ He turned on the TV, and went to watch the news channel.

After about 10 minutes, there was a huge commotion. Angela hurriedly set a table for two (with a candle in the middle), ran to the coat hanger, removed her coat and purse, and left the house. The elderly woman followed suit, and right behind her was Asuka, asking continuously, "Where do you guys think you're going?"

The two of them left the house, leaving the door semi open. After a while, the yelling stopped and Asuka came back in.

"Guess it's just the two of us...", she said with a grim expression.

* * *

**Asuka's POV:**

Just great. They left on purpose! I thought there was something fishy going on, I wonder how I didn't notice it? Stupid me! I just keep doing completely stupid things, or missing perfectly obvious ones, and the worst part is, I'm having a hard time focusing. Whenever my mind wanders, it goes straight to Mr. Porcupine Head. Yeah. that's right. Okay, so maybe I've developed an infatuation on him. No big deal!

I gave him one more glance as he sat on the table. God, he looks so good tonight! Wearing his usual baggy black cargos, a dark blue tank top with the words "I'm the man your mother warned you about" (weird phrase to wear to a dinner at someone's house!) written in dark red over the chest, and his dark blue and red sports jacket, already on the coat hanger. I don't usually like seeing a man with tank tops, but Kai looks damn good in one. His dog tags jingled whenever he moved, which _was_ a bit annoying...

But what really finishes it off for me is his black stud pierced on his left earlobe. I **love** piercings!... Wonder if he's done one on the nipple recently... Heheheh...

Okay, so, maybe it's slightly **more** than an infatuation!

"Want me to serve you? You seemed to have dozed off", he remarked, visibly satisfied for waking me up from my daydream.

"I can do it myself, thank you", I replied coldly, picking up the utensiles and scooping my food into my plate. Kai did the same, only in larger doses. Meh, it's not like I'm hungry anyways.

We started eating. At the first bite, Kai looked pleased, and as he ate more and more food, the more pleased he looked. We hardly exchanged words during the meal, keeping ourselves to watching TV and eating.

_"Dang, he eats like a lion!... Only with way better table manners"_, I thought, gazing at the curious way he picked up his knife and fork. Shit, here I am, gazing at him again... I give up.

I looked at the TV. It announced the close-by Beyblade Championships. I'm not really interested in competing again; I had been World Champion twice, at early ages, but my father never wanted me to fight in big competitions. I really don't like beyblading actually; I think it's deeply annoying. But it's a good way to keep Kinsei busy.

"I'm full.", Kai said, after he'd finished his third serving. "Thanks, it was great."

I wonder why in fucking hell has he been acting so politely lately? Maybe because of all the weird things that have been happening, involving the two of us. This bit about us being left alone together over and over again is becoming a fucking cliché, too.

"You didn't eat much. Are you sick, or was the food poisoned?"

There he goes again. I'm not used to him being funny to me. Even though we've been getting closer lately, these moments are always really awkward to me.

"I'm fine, I just didn't have much apetite. You, on the contrary, ate like a bull, so I suppose the food was good?"

"Yeah, it was great. You'll have to give me the recipe.", he said, closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

I hate shit talk. We're not saying anything at all. Maybe I'll just provoke him...

"You don't need me to give you the recipe; we'll get married soon anyways, so I can cook this for you... If you ask gently, that is."... GOTCHA!

And the finishing touch: I picked up my fork and licked it, slowly, provokingly. He looked at me amusedly, obviously somehow affected by what I had just done, but how, I didn't know.

"Well, I know how to ask gently, the question is: will you dance with me if I ask you to?", he asked, getting up and walking over to my CD player.

"What?". That was so unexpected I didn't even understand.

"I asked, if you'll dance with me.". He removed a CD from his pocket and played it. It was kinda like a waltz! Not just any waltz though; it was beautiful, calm, sweet... Okay, maybe it _was_ just a waltz, whatever! It's still cute, especially since I love these types of romantic musics.

"Will you?"

He outstreched his hand to me, as in inviting me to dance, and bowed slightly. I couldn't resist, I _had_ to try this! So what, I admit I have the hots for him... A little bit of "getting along" never hurt anyone!... Right? Right.

"Okay...", I said nervously. I got up and walked to him. I gave him my right hand, and put my left one on his shoulder. He grabbed my right hand, and put his right hand over my hip. The music changed; you could tell it was still the same, but the rhythm was a bit faster, and it now resembled a tango.

"Do you know how to dance like this?"

"Are you kidding, Hiwatari? Of course I do!"

"We'll see...", he said, looking at me straight in the eyes. It's such a rare event, someone staring at me like that... And when they do, emotions run strongly through my veins. The only people who can look into my emerald green, spiralling eyes are my father, who makes me feel rage, hatred, and envy; Angela, who makes me feel warm and happy and relaxed; my grandmother, whose wise stare makes me feel like wanting to push through any difficulty; and Kai. The most peculiar one. He makes me feel... Sensual, provoking, wild. He brings up my flesh instincts, the very bone marrow of my sexual impulses, and now was no exception.

His hand on my waist, he was completely leading the dance, since I felt like no more than a simple puppet on his hands. He made me do a spin, and when I finished, he grabbed my waist and thrust me onto his chest. He smiled.

"Guess you're good at following leads huh?", he asked. He's teasing me! Fine then, I'll just have to show him what I can do.

The rhythm of the dance increased even more, it was now an amazingly rhythmed tango. It was a beautiful music, but I didn't pay much attention to it, since I was concentrating on the dancing (and on Kai).

I turned to him, released my hand from his shoulder and grabbed both his hands, quickly lowering them to the level of our waist, to the sides of our bodies. I closed in the distance between us in one fast step, so our chests touched for a moment; I retreated, removed my hands, and spun three times over myself. He went behind me, and I dropped myself so he could grab my waist, preventing me from falling. I lifted my left leg a bit (thank goodness my skirt allows me freedom to move hehe), showing off most of my thighs. He looked down, and had the exact reaction I wanted him to; he turned me around superfast, picked me up and leaned me against his chest, and put his hands dangerously near my ass. The music was so accelerated and we were dancing so quickly, that sweat began to pour through our bodies, increasing the pheromones in the air, and making Kai's appealing body scent even deeper.

The dancing continued for four more minutes, and when we finished, we were so exhausted we both fell on the couch.

"That... was... good...", he breathed out. I nodded, "Same... to you..."

He was right near me. Even though we were both tired, he was looking at me in such a way, it gave me goosebumps. He leaned over; I could feel his warm breath near my face... It was almost the same situation we went through at school; but now, we were alone.

I couldn't resist. Neither of us knew what we were doing exactly, we just did what our bodies told us to do. I slid further down the thankfully large couch as he laid himself on top of me. His lips came in full contact with mine, stealing the little breath I had left. I felt goosebumps again, and all of my body seemed to scream for Kai; we played with our tongues for a while, and my hand slipped automatically under his top. He did the same to me. He leaned over even closer, and I felt something terribly hard pressing against my sensitive area, in between my legs; the feeling was so unique, it made me break the kiss and moan. He breathed heavily and slid his hand upwards to my bra, trying to unstrap it. I couldn't help but chuckle at his failed attempts, and I quivered with excitment as I opened my legs and let him stand, his knees on the couch, between my legs. We weren't thinking anymore, we were just doing it.

"Don't laugh... Hey, here we go...", he breathed into my ear, giving me a mischevious look. I bit my lips, pressed my sensitive zone against his crotch, closed my legs tightly around him, and moaned again.

His left hand rubbed my breast, and there was a cheeky smile on his face (Kai: -thinking- _"She shure has some big ones!"_), and he kissed me again, deeply. He was starting to pull up my top...

...When his cellphone rang. We immediatly woke up from our transe, and eyed each other like we were total strangers. He backed away (more like jumped away) and answered.

While I was distractedly trying to strap my bra back, I noticed the huge protuberance inside his pants. I felt the warm goosebumps again, that great ecstatic feeling... Which faded away almost instantly when he got up.

"I have to go... Sorry. Umm, see you tomor... I mean, Monday" he corrected himself (in a slightly embarassed tone), since tomorrow was Saturady. I nodded. "And thanks for the dinner, again.".

When he left the house, I realized what had barely just happened.

* * *

**Okay, done, whew, finished! That was just a teeny-weeny bit of Lime. Now you just have to review and wait for the next one. And since it's gonna be Christmas, I donno when I'll update! Hope you've enjoyed it, I'll try to make things more interesting as the story finally moves along.  
**

**Laters!**


	20. 19 Sexyness In Black And White

**Woozap! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and there's plenty more where that came from! Simply enjoy and go with the flow ;) and review, of course...Sorry for the wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: DranzerMix does not own neither Beyblade nor Sasuke (from Naruto).  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**("Sexyness In Black And White")  
**

**Asuka's POV: **

"Tell me", I asked (more like half yelled), at 7 a.m. on a beautiful Saturday, jumping furiously on Angel's bed, "Why did you leave me like that!". I was furious after last night. After Kai'd left, I just sat on the couch blank-minded, and about 15 minutes later decided to just head back to my bed and let my mind clear itself out.

"W-well, I didn't want to!", she said defensively a few minutes later, after she regained from the shock. "Grandma Rose told me to give him a chance, since you're gonna, ya know...". Her voice trailed off.

"Hunf! I know she doesn't dislike him, but **you **do, you should have stayed there!"

"And miss my date with Ray? Aw, c'mon, it's not like he bit you!"

"You're being a selfish bitch, you know that?"

We both pouted and turned our heads. I asked, after a bit, "So how was it, had any fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was great, I mean, he took me to this small apartment of a friend of his, and...Uh... Ooops... Well...". She was trailing off because sh'd seen the look of reprehension on my face.

"And meanwhile, why not let your best friend alone here, at the mercy of the claws... I mean, _spikes_, of that stupid hedgehog? Some friend huh?" I asked venomously. She looked sorry.

"But what happened, wasn't it a _normal_ dinner...?". Yeah right, as if anything with Kai would be normal... At least, between me and Kai.

I couldn't tell her, not about last night, it's too personal...

"I... Can't tell you."

She looked almost offended at me, as if I'd slapped her on the face.

"What? What happened? Come on, tell me, please, I... Hey, don't you dare leave!"

Too late. I had already left the room, totally dressed.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

_In an apartmentin downtown:_**  
**

"I wonder what will he tell her then? I mean, he has to make up his mind to whether he'll propose formally to her or not in that party!"

"Will you two shut it? I'm trying to tune my guitar!"

"Well _why_ are you tuning the guitar at freakin seven am?", the two twins, Megumi and Jeanine, asked.

"Calm down people, no need to get all angry about it", said a very handsome guy with black hair and eyes, and a pale complexion. "I'm sure Kai would have thought of something. Meanwhile, let's just worry about getting to the party on time and coming up with a good strategy."

"It's still one week away, I donno what the stress is, Sasuke!", a girl with dark orange eyes and white hair said.

"Exactly, just one week, Aisha. The stress is, that I have to plan things carefully. We can't tell Kai about what I'm gonna do. We musn't... But for now, I'll go and get this started."

They all nodded and returned to what they were doing, except for Sasuke, who left the apartment and got into his pitch-black Sports Mercedes.

* * *

Asuka was walking down the street thinking, well, basically, of nothing at all. She was just trying to keep her mind as blank as possible, because she had realised that thinking too much often gave her headaches, so she decided to try and think of nothing at all. 

_"Easier said than done.."_, she though bitterly. Through her mind were racing so many things she wished she didn't have any mind at all.

She didn't know for how long she walked, but when she noticed it she was already downtown, quite far from her house. Her stomach rumbled, since she hadn't eaten anything that morning.

_"Aw, the heck with it. Time to go and chow down on something..."_

She looked around and saw a small cafe nearby. She walked inside, shook her hair from her face, and sat down at the bar because there were no tables immediatly available.

She didn't even take notice of the boy sitting next to her.

"I'd like a toast, a dougnut, an apple juice, a french toast, and a decaf, please." she blurted out at the middle aged man serving at the bar.

"Well, so much food for such a pretty girl!", he said, taking a cheeky look at her cleavage and the large contents of it.

"Whatever. Keep your comments and your eyes to yourself and just serve me my damn orders", she replied annoyedly. She noticed a table for two, whose occupants (a teenage couple) were just about leaving. Thankfully, she got up and sat down at the table.

The boy who'd been sitting next to her at the bar spun on his seat and turned around to look at her. He noticed her beautiful green eyes and her silky black hair, and how her maroon highlights glistened in the sun. He noticed her tanned skin, different from his pale one, and he could smell her exotic scent.

_"No wonder they say she's at the top of the hottest, she looks even better in real life than she does in the pictures..."_. He smiled to himself.

There was his chance to start his plans.

He got up, quietly, and sat next to her. She gave him a cold look and asked, "Excuse me? Who are you?".

"Don't worry, I'm something like you, don't sweat it", he replied, presenting her with a dazzling smile.

"Something like me...?", she began, but was cut off by the waitor who brought her her apple juice.

"Yeah, thank you... Umm, like I was saying, who are you? You didn't exactly answer me, you know?" she asked in a nicer tone.

He sighed and closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. He reminded Asuka of someone, clearly. Only slightly different.

"I see you seem to have double personality huh? Nice one minute, agressive the other?"

"Fuck off and give me an answer".She was beggining to feel pissed off.

"Precisely. I'd say you're Gemini". He smirked at her. He knew very well she'd been born in June.

"Would you just tell me who you are? I have food to eat and I won't do it till you either a) leave, b) tell me who you are, or c) pay me breakfast.". She stared at him expectantly.

"Well then", he began, looking at her straight in the eyes and smirking, "Guess I'll pay your breakfast, or did you bring you wallet?"

_"Holy crap, he's right",_ she thought as she rummaged her pockets. No wallet, just the cellphone.

"... Fine, i guess", she gave up, when the waitor brought her the rest of her orders. She looked at the guy and blushed slightly. Now there's a sight you don't see every day: very dark gray eyes (or black, it depends), raven-black hair, white skin, and very, very handsome. He looked like he had a well-sculpted body as well. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a white and red symbol (like a fan) on his back (which she only noticed later), black jeans, and dark red and dark blue sneakers. Physically speaking, an A! But what about intelligence?

"Can I have the name of my knight in shiny armor, at least? Mine's Heiriyaku Asuka, seventeen by the way, o Sir", she mocked.

He resisted the temptation of saying "I know", and replied simply, "Mine's Uchiha Sasuke, eighteen."

There was something about him that seemed trustworthy, and plus... He **did** look quite charming. _"What a catch!"_, she thought.

When she finished eating and he had paid the bill, they both left the caffe.

"So, wanna go somewhere? I might drop you off if you like."

_"Well, what the heck. I can defend myself anyways, though it seems unlikely that I'll need to do so...",_ she thought.

"I'd appreciate it. But first, I was wondering who you are. You know, you look... Not actually unusual, but... I don't know...". There was something about that guy which she couldn't quite lay her finger on. He just seemed a bit too perfect...

"Are you suggesting I'm not trustworthy?". He didn't even wait for a response. "Come on, my car's right over here.", he said, pointing to an alley.

It was a nice, black sports Mercedes. It was a really cool car, and the coolness effect was only slightly ruined by the group of thugs leaning on it, obviously planning to steal it. They were four, big, muscular guys. One of them saw Asuka and Sasuke getting closer to the car.

"Well, whatta we got here fellas?", the biggest one asked. The rest of the group grunted. "Looks like we're in for more than we first thought eh?". He smiled a semi-toothless smile.

"And just what do you think you're doing? That's my car.", Sasuke said, nearing them with a determined look.

"Well, we were just plannin' on stealin' it n' not harmin' anyone, but I guess we can just have a bit more fun if yeh wanna...", another thug replied, removing a knife from his pocket. The rest of the group imitated him.

"You're on. Brace yourselves... Hn!", Sasuke replied with a satisfied smile, assuming a combat pose, which looked new to Asuka.

_"Is he insane?"_, she thought to herself. She thought there was no getting out of that, so she might as well help out. Sasuke didn't look exactly harmless anyways.

"The little bitch too? Looks like this **is** gonna be our lucky day, fellas!", another thug said with a satisfied voice when he saw Asuka assume her combat pose. "Come to papa, sweet..."

"Don't... Call... Me... SWEET!", she yelled at him, and in one jump landed a mighty kick on his face. Sasuke and the other guys were aghast for a moment, that is, untill she turned to hit another guy, punched him straight in the stomach and sent him flying towards Sasuke.

"Now this is what I call a good digestive!", she exclaimed, doing a backflip to avoid another thug's punch.

_"Whoah... Guess the chick's got some mighty attitude there...!",_ Sasuke thought, stretching his arm and hitting the ape-like man who was flying towards him right in the face, causing the large man to do a mid-air backflip and land on a pile of garbage cans. The black-haired boy tripped another one of the men, kicked him in the ribs, sending him upwards over his head, grabbed the man's stomach and threw him at the one Asuka was having fun with by continuously avoiding ever single blow.

"Hey! I was taking care of that guy! Go pick on another one!", she yelled at the teen. He pointed at the four fallen men.

"There's no one else to pick on, they're all down."

Slowly, they gave each other an amused smile.

"Guess there's just more than meets the eye, huh?" she asked after a brief moment of silence. Sasuke just said "Hnf" and closed his eyes, directing himself to the car, which he opened.

"I'll say. Come.", he said as he opened the door to Asuka.

* * *

"Strange way to get to know someone.", Asuka commented during the ride home. He'd barely talked to her, he'd just sat there and drove, occasionally springing a small smile. 

"You're not much of a talker are you?", she insisted.

He turned his head to her and gave her an intriguing (_"And sexy!"_, she tought) smile. "I simply have no words to say, facing a beauty such as yourself. And your display of self-defense back there was quite impressive, too"

That comment made her blush like hell. _"Is he sort of flirting with me?",_ she wondered.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for the delay, thought I was gonna be able to update soon. Not the best chapter IMO, but it's an intro to what's coming up next... Review!**


	21. 20 The Moonlit Sword

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Beyblade or that song, Wishing Star (Beyonce sand it on a commercial, I thought it was so cute… Heheheh)_

**_Warning:_** Beware! Lime ahead, in the ending of the chapter :)

**NOTE:** Someone (not naming because the fellas don't want interaction between authors and readers; sorry if I'm breaking the rule, just tell me and I'll erase this note) asked me whether the title of the last chapter had anything to do with a song. I couldn't reply by mail somehow, so... The answer is: nope! I just thought of that (lame) title because _a)_ Sasuke's skin is white _b)_ his hair is black and _c)_ he's sexy! Lol.

* * *

**(Chapter 20 - "The Moonlit Sword")**

_**Flashback:**_

The earth was dark blue, the few short grass was yellow and broken, and the sky was orange and red, filled with dark grey clouds which covered the moon with their huge bulks. It was cold, very cold there…

A tall man shook his head vigorously; he was the first of his kind to walk the Earth. He looked exactly like Kai, in every way. Let's call him that. Kai shook his head again. He was still desperately trying to release the heavy, blood-stained sword from the reddish rock. It wouldn't budge.

"Fuck this, damnit!", he swore, giving up.

"Come, no swearing here! Try again…" said a metallic, seductive voice. He shuddered. The feeling of cold terror inside him grew. He looked back; a dark cloud was rapidly approaching, assuming blood-curdling forms even the bravest men would not dare look at. He turned again at the piece of holy metal stuck on the Stone of Time.

"Curse gods and their silly games… I can't remove this thing! So come and kill me!" he shouted at the black cloud behind his back.

The metallic voice came again. "If you do not try and defeat it, we shall all be doomed… The gods have not forsaken you; ask the Lady of the Pure Light to help you and release me from my prison!... Use my cold body to extinguish the fires of hell that approach…". It was the Sword. It had spoken.

"But she will not listen me… Unless…". He took a dagger from his waist belt and held it to his throat. A fine line of blood ran down it. "O Lady! Hear my voice! Help me in this time of need and I shall sing your name throughout eternity! I shall save your earthen form as you once asked me, and forsake my immortality…". He cut his throat in a single slash. The blood that came out turned into a hot amber liquid as it touched the ground. Molten lava.

The substance rapidly turned into a bird, which grew bigger, and bigger, until…

"My boy…", came a warm, soft voice. The immortality symbol of all times, one of the greatest Gods, awoke from his slumber. "My gift, I give to you, for conceading your body to me as a place to rest…Live."

The Phoenix held its head to the boy's neck. Kai fell on the floor, dead from the loss of blood, but the god did its job. A light surrounded both bodies and engulfed the ground around them for a few seconds.

Kai was back up on his feet; his legs shook. He'd lost his grasp on eternity by unleashing the God of Immortality, but his heart was purer than any other creature's, and his strength was incredible. He looked up at the skies.

"Lady… Come!", he yelled. The clouds cleared the skies, revealing the moon. A ray of white light shot from the very centre of it, hitting Kai's chest; he felt so much pain, and then it was gone. The Lady stood in front of it. He'd never seen Her, but a name escaped his mouth: Kinsei.

"Yes, it is I, child. No to release her, to release my ethereal terrestrial form…". She grabbed the Sword from the Stone of Time. She pulled, and the Sword came out. They merged.

The sword Kai held in his hands was no longer blood-stained, but it glowed instead in a blue-ish light that made Kai's normally auburn eyes glimmer an emerald green tone. It spoke to him. It told him to kill the demons and send them back, imprison them… So he fought.

The fight had been one of the most destructive things to hit the surface of the entire earth. Landscapes were destroyed, animals died by thousands, thunder and lighting struck the very mountains. The merged form of Kai and the Moonlit Sword **(1)** produced the Ultimate Warrior, destined to fight the Demon Cloud until they were all sent back to their realm and stopped haunting the surface of the earth. At least for a few thousand years…

The warrior Kai, after many years of fighting the Demons, fell exhausted to the ground after the last one had been slain. He dropped the sword. It lost its glow and became yet again rusty and bloody, and The Lady emerged from it. She spoke to him tenderly.

"Do not think you are going to die yet, my dearest. I think you are worthy of being the lord of this planet you have saved, home of so many gods and goddesses. I, the Lady Moon, mother of all planets of this System, agree to populate my first planet with intelligent life. I find your form very interesting… Do you have a name for it?"

"No, Milady. I just am, that is all I know." He replied in a weak voice. He trembled.

"Then, your race will just have to figure out a name for itself…". She gave him an amused smile; she was very, very beautiful, although she cannot be described in our words.

"This is my favourite planet, you know? Out of all the ones I own throughout the Universe, I chose to watch over this one… For the moment. Eternity is boring… So, I've decided that you should start a new race, or at least, protect the planet while the race starts itself."

Kai felt his head buzzing. He was so confused he thought he just wanted to die then.

"I once made you promise to save my solid form? Very well then, I have decided that it shall look like you, only... Different. Sleep…"

She touched his forehead. Immediately, the slate-haired man was asleep.

--

He woke up in the middle of a field. A maze stood near him, and something told him to go inside. He did, and quickly realized he was lost. But then, he heard it:

"_I'm wishing, wishing on a star…_

_And wishing, wishing on a rainbow…_

_That I see, so far away from home;_

_So far away from me…"_

The sound of the low soft voice echoed through his hears. It had been the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard, and he'd heard so many… Enticed by the music, and the suddenly sweet scent of the air, he ran towards a door that now mysteriously lay in a long corridor in font of him.

It was no longer a natural maze in a forest, he did no longer look like a full-grown man, and was wearing odd clothing. But he kept running; something inside him boiled. He opened the door…

And there she was. His mouth opened slightly in awe. The most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, and she was calling to him, though she wasn't speaking. She looked like him anatomically, but had so many differences…

Black, wavy, silk-like hair fell in cascades down her shoulders and her back, long bangs framed her long oval face, almost concealing her strong, yet smooth chin line, and random maroon streaks were visible here and there; her emerald-green eyes spiralled their way through his whole body, analyzing him, until they finally fell on his eyes. He felt almost hypnotized, as her long black lashes battered slowly. She moved, seductively, cautiously, like a feline, and Kai noticed her tanned smooth skin was moist and fresh; he saw how her nipples soaked through the beautiful black semi-transparent night dress she wore. It had red embroidery around her large cleavage, revealing her lustful breasts, and it was short, stopping about 15 cms from her navel, not even bothering to conceal her thighs. She had nothing else underneath.

Kai took his time to absorb every little detail about her; how she unwrapped herself from the silk-made white sheets, how her red lips, glossy and thick, whispered his name... How did she know it?

"Who…Who are you?", he breathed out. She replied. She said, "Heiriyaku Tsukino **(1)**."

He knew who she was. He'd fought with her on his hand, and now there she was, waiting for him to… To what? Something whispered an idea into his subconscious. Perhaps instinct. He removed his t-shirt, his pants, his shoes, and then the socks. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed. He felt a protuberance inside his boxers; his instinct was telling him what to **do** with that. He reached his hand and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but nevertheless, leaned closer to him. She smelt of exotic fruit and jasmine.

He let out a long sigh before their lips connected. They took a while to realize how to do it properly, and deepened the kiss. His hands trailed off; up her thighs, passing between her legs, round her navel, and massaged he breasts. He had no idea of how he was doing that because it was the first time he'd ever seen or done anything like it, yet, it seemed so natural, and the girl's soft long moans seemed to excite him even more. He took off her small garment and planted kisses all over her body. He thought it may be a good idea to lick her pointy nipples; her increasing moans indicated that it was a good idea indeed. He pressed his manhood on her groin, to which she replied by wrapping her legs round his waist and pressing him forward. She grabbed the large member inside Kai's boxers and pulled it out; she let out an "Oh!" out of surprise.

He finished pulling his boxers down. What was he supposed to do with it? Then the answer came. She opened her legs, revealing the soft pink flesh hidden between them. It had an opening. Just to try it out, he inserted his fingers on it.

"Ahhn… Uh… Mmmmh…" she moaned as her nipples hardened even more. She beckoned him to push his fingers in and out, back and forth, and to shake his hand around a bit. "Yeah… Ahh, Kami… Sugoi!"

He smiled. He was feeling even hotter as he felt she was about to burst, and stopped, removing his wet hand from her even wetter cum. She looked at him half-surprised. But her expression turned into a painful grimace as he penetrated her with his manhood.

"Sorry! I-I'll do it slowly, then…", he apologized, for she was begging him to stop. After a moment, she was moaning louder than ever. He increased his speed, and they moaned louder and louder at every thrust Kai did. Then he felt something so unique, so fantastic… He let out a pleasured groan as the feeling intensified, until it reached his peak. He felt the best he'd ever felt in his life.

"Ahhh… AhhHH… AHHH!", he shouted as he reached the orgasm. The girl opened her mouth at his odd behaviour, but suddenly she felt like all of her body was lifted, and ecstasy filled every bit of her as she, too, orgasmed.

After that, they both fell on the bed. Her legs were shaking slightly, but he wrapped his arms around her and she felt so, so much better…

They said nothing to each other, until they fell asleep.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kai woke up, drenched in sweat. That night, maybe due to what had happened at dinner (in Asuka's house), he'd had a… Quite peculiar dream. It hadn't been the first time he'd had that dream. But it had been the most vivid one he'd ever dreamt, and he'd learned in the past few days a few things he'd never known before. And although he knew some things might be sort of normal to all hormone-raging teenagers, to him, it felt almost like something that should **never** happen, something he doesn't actually **think** about, but… It might be a sign of some sorts, because it wasn't something you'd expect from him, no matter how absurd people know dreams may be… Maybe it was, really, a flashback?

* * *

There! Finito! Not the best chapter, kinda odd, and rushed, but the heck with it, I have to study chemestry and lunch coz I'm hungry.Review, ya'll!

**(1)** Approximate translation of Asuka's name, "Moonlit Sword", or "Moon Sword"


	22. 21 I Hate Libraries

Boo yah! Ok, sorry if the last chapter was confusing, but you will eventually understand it… By the way, Kai was dreaming all that. (It was a dream that looked real to him). But never mind the details…. ON with it!

P.S.: so sorry for the long delay!

* * *

**( Chapter 21 – "I Hate Libraries")**

"Give me my skirt!"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Here it is, darling… Such a hurry, dear!"

"Thanks, Gran'ma!"

I tripped and nearly fell to the floor as I grabbed the denim mini skirt Grandma Rose handed over to me. Angela went running by and fumbled inside my closet, looking for something.

"Here! Your white shirt, it's beautiful!", she said, as she put the white shirt in front of me so she could see better.

"I need a top to go with that you silly woman! Or everyone'll be able to see my frickin boobs!

"Here, your forest green one. It's cute"

"The cleavage is huge!"

"So? Isn't it a date?" she asked at me too innocently; then she continued babbling as if it were nothing and didn't even allow me to reply. "You have to look pretty! P- R- E…. Ummm… Never mind!"

"It's not a date you dummy...! I'm… Just going to the Library" I replied, putting on a more discrete top and buttoning up the shirt. Heh… Well, if I just put on some flat shoes or sandals anyone can just think I'm hitting the beach.

"Ok then, bye-bye people!" I yelled at the both of them as I left the house, a piece of toast in my mouth. The day was SO hot! And it's only Spring yet!

"Are you sure you want to do this?" came a familiar, female voice from top of the wall surrounding my house.

"Yes, Kinsei. What's the biggie?" I asked half annoyed, walking hurriedly.

"Does the name **Kai **ring a bell?"

"NO! I'm just out for coffee, and that's it! Geez! BYE!"

I slammed the gate hard as I sped off down the avenue. Sure, I could take my car, but in a day like this I prefer walking… Or getting a ride!

After 10 minutes I arrived at the Library. The scent of fresh paper on a Sunday morning is pleasant, but I still prefer the sweet scent of the sea!

Besides… Sasuke said he'd be here. After he'd dropped me home yesterday he told me to drop by the Library if I wanted to, coz I'd get a surprise if I did. I was dying for it.

After waiting for ten minutes, reading a book about abstract numbers and logarithmic (actually I was just fiddling around the pages) he finally showed up.

"_Holy shit he looks even better today_!" I smiled as he sat down with me on the couch. He was wearing baggy cargo pants, black just like his messy hair, and a dark purple t-shirt with the Japanese symbol for Power written in black at the front. He had a black wristband with the same odd symbol I'd seen yesterday, red and white, and black sneakers with silver streaks on them.

"So…? What was the surprise?" I asked giving him an enquiring look. He smiled.

"It's a book."

"Duh… Could that be why we're on a library?"

"Sarcasm. I like that" he said as he stood up and walked towards an empty corridor, which had dark books on the shelves.

"Creepy little place" I whimpered as I followed him towards the end of the corridor; the Library is actually huge, a person can get lost there! And the shelves actually look like they could eat you alive, with all the weird creepy books on this corridor. How come I'd never noticed this one?

"By the way, this is the Supernatural History and Phenomena section", he replied to my quizzical stare. He took two books, a red one in worn old leather from the lowest shelf, and a black, ancient-looking one from a shelf where he had to stand on his toes to reach. Both books were **huge**!

"Well, these two books are both really interesting…", he said, flashing them at me and then hiding them behind his back, which was an amazing feat considering the size of them.

I could feel my feline curiosity urging me to jump forward on those books, like a prey; somehow they made me feel like I just **had** to read them.

"But I'll only let you read them under one condition…" What? Are we playing games? Bring it on brudda!

"What?" I asked eagerly, no longer resisting the burning curiosity inside me.

"You have to kiss me" he said flatly.

"K… K-k… Who? What? Huh? Where?"

"I was actually thinking lips-wise, but whatever takes your fancy" he replied with a teasing smirk. I ignored him the best I could.

"Just let me read them!" I half-yelled as I snatched the books from behind his back, suddenly remembering I was in a Library… But there was no one nearby. I sighed.

I looked at the red one. There was nothing there. I flipped through the pages, but all I saw was white. Actually, very white pages for such an old-looking book. I flipped the pages again. I ran my hand through the cover of the book, and shudders came running down my spine. I could feel this familiar, sensual perfume wrapping me and making me feel woozy… Suddenly I felt very warm and distant, and when I looked again, there was no one around. There was nothing… Just the book.

"Weird", I thought to my self. I looked down at the red book, and, there they were, as if they'd always been standing there all along: huge golden letters, writing something in a language that took me a while to realise what it was. Russian.

The title read, _Great Rulers of The Motherland_. I flipped the first pages. There were precious pictures of old Czars and Russian monarchs, a whole record of history unlike I'd ever seen before. Pictures and names, pictures and names… It seemed like I'd spent hours there, countless hours, and every time I'd turn a page shivers would run down my spine and that sensual male perfume returned.

"This is even ordered chronologically… Like someone's been witnessing everything from the beginning and writing it all down as it happens. So many details!"

Oddly enough, there seemed to be so much detail about each person, like a diary of their everyday life, of their most important thoughts of each day, that it seemed ridiculous that it could all fit into that book, which suddenly looked very small from the outside.

"Wow!" I suddenly yelped. There it was.

"_Catherine II the Great had many children, being that her eldest daughter Petrova married one of the most powerful men in the world, the Japanese Katashize Hiwatari. Abducting the throne, Petrova and Katashize went to live in Japan. Here…"_

At this point, some of the information was cut off, or seemed to be hiding, oddly, as if it wasn't meant to be read by me.

"…_The Hiwatari line has always been lacking descendents, and the…"_

Again, information lacking, but I flipped through so many pages I thought it'd never end. I thought that maybe it was a diary from those people… The pictures were also very old and blurry.

"…_Born in France in 1924, Voltaire Hiwatari ended up being the only child of Kazegami and Toshiro, since their first children all died from disease."_

"Kai's grandfather! Oh my God…" my fingers trembled as Voltaire's life appeared also slightly covered, but it had more information about it that his predecessor's. There was only one picture of Kai's deceased father, and not much about him. Suddenly…

..."Murder"...

..."Summoning"...

..."Power"...

..."Death"...

..."Willpower"...

..."Mass curse"...

"KAI!"

* * *

**N****ormal POV**

"Are you okay?"

"Hnnn...", was the reply that came rom the fallen girl on the library floor. She opened her emerald green eyes and met up with black ones.

"I guess I kinda felt dizzy. What...?". She looked down at the red book she'd been holding; it laid wide open on the floor, revealing white pages. She picked it up, closed it, and tried to read it like she had done before, but nothing happend.

"What kind of book is this?" she asked twisting her nose and dropping it on the floor. The boy in front of her just nodded and said nothing. She looked at the black and ancient looking book and felt goosebumps allover her body.

"What about the black book? Is it magical as well?"

"Nope, it's just a very old recipe book written by crazy women who thought they were witches. But it looks creepy" Sasuke said as he walked away and smirked. He ducked and dodged the huge book just in time to avoid being hit on the head

* * *

**So sorry for this! I know I took a long time to update and this chapter sucks, damn, but writer's block is fucked up and I've been too damn busy with school and all. Lemon chapter is to come up son though  
**

**Review!**


End file.
